ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Esta es la antecesora de Enamorados por Segunda Vez. Después de leer recuerdos parciales de cómo Bulma y Vegeta terminaron juntos en Enamorados por Segunda Vez, entérense de toda la historia detrás de su unión. Un fic de LGV... TRADUCCION, CAP. 20! FINAL!
1. Necesidad de Discreción

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Hola a todos. Sé que esto es tarde, pero es mi cumpleaños, y desde que estoy en tan buen humor, tenía que compartirlo al publicar finalmente esto. Para aquellos que no lo saben ya, este es otro de B/V juntos. Esta es la antecesora de Enamorados por Segunda Vez, la cual sugiero que lean si no lo han hecho ya. En la secuela Bulma tuvo unos recuerdos del comienzo de su relación con Vegeta, Yamcha dio su cuota de lo que pasó, mientras Vegeta dio una breve pero deprimente reflexión de la unión, así que consideren esto la explicación completa de lo que _realmente_ pasó…

**Aclaración de Inu: Hola de nuevo!!!... Muy contenta como siempre de hacerles llegar una nueva historia de LGV, espero que les guste y la disfruten... también quería aprovechar estas líneas para hacer una pequeña y necesaria aclaración para evitar problemas futuros o enfrentamientos innecesarios, como deben saber de esta historia ya había sido publicado el primer capítulo por otra persona recién comencé a publicar Enamorados por Segunda Vez, de inmediato me comuniqué para expresarle mis comentarios al respecto... todo fue una pequeña confusión... ella se dio a la tarea de comenzar a publicarla pensando que yo me había saltado por error la primera parte... pero no fue así, yo cumplí y respeté exactamente el orden de publicación de estas dos historias... LGV primero escribió Enamorados por Segunda Vez y luego esta como su antecesora... Así mismo se lo expliqué a ella y al parecer todo quedó claro... Igualmente, continuaré con la publicación de esta y todas las demás historias pues cuento con la bendición y autorización de la autora... ha sido un trabajo de mucho años y una motivación muy fuerte el motor para publicarlas finalmente... Una gran amiga y una hermosísima amistad... Así se lo hice saber a esta persona... Espero que haya quedado claro y que no sea motivo para problemas como el acontecido con Enamorados por Segunda Vez... al final todo resultó ser un pequeño malentendido...**

**Aclarado esto, los dejo con este primer capítulo, espero les guste y cualquier cosa o inquietud pueden hacérmela llegar... con mucho gusto las atenderé...**

------

Capítulo 1: Necesidad de Discreción

------

"Yamcha! Vamos! Mis padres están en casa." Protestó Bulma cuando sintió las manos de su novio trabajando bajo su camiseta.

"Está bien." Aceptó él reluctante antes de remover sus manos y besarla levemente en la frente. "Entonces supongo que podemos terminar esto esta noche?"

"Mmhumm." Ella ronroneó mientras llevaba sus labios hacia los suyos. "Te veré entonces."

Bulma observó a Yamcha mientras se levantaba decepcionado y salía por la puerta dejándolos insatisfechos. Frunció hundiéndose en el sofá. "Realmente necesito un lugar propio."

"He estado escuchando eso durante un año."

Bulma giró su cabeza para ver a su arrogante huésped Saiyajín recostado casualmente contra la pared con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, en nada sino sus tenis y spandex. "Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?!" Siseó ella mientras saltaba del sofá, no gustándole la burlona mirada en su rostro.

"El suficiente para saber que tú y tu patético novio deberían practicar algo de discreción para aquellos de nosotros que desean contener la bilis que ustedes dos provocan." Gruñó Vegeta completamente repudiado por la vista de los dos.

"Perdón?" La boca de Bulma se desplomó, no podía creer el cruel y vulgar giro que estaba dándole a lo que ella y Yamcha compartían. "Cómo te atreves! Yamcha y yo estamos enamorados, y como parte de eso nos expresamos físicamente. No es que tengas algún conocimiento de lo que es!"

Vegeta dijo 'hmph' mientras la pasaba, no teniendo un uso para sus ingenuas suposiciones. "Si quieres ir por ahí prostituyéndote con tu novio es tu elección mujer, sólo mira que no tenga que presenciar la triste exhibición."

"Celoso bastardo!" gritó ella, no dejándolo salir del apuro. "Todo esto es por lo que él tiene y tú no!"

"Celoso?" Vegeta rió ante la absurdez. "De qué? De que tú y tu débil novio vayan por ahí fornicando sólo porque pueden? De qué debería estar celoso? De que ninguno de ustedes tenga dignidad?"

Si Bulma hubiese tenido la fuerza para honrarlo y en realidad hacerlo si contara, lo habría hecho en ese momento. "Jódete!" Gritó ella antes de correr pasando al orgulloso hombre directo hacia su habitación.

Vegeta observó a la mujer irse sin un sentimiento de culpa. Esperaba que corriera a su habitación y sollozara por horas. Esperaba que hubiese lastimado sus patéticas emociones humanas, esperaba que la hiciera sentir dolor. Ella no tenía idea de lo que tenía, y el hecho de que prácticamente estuviera haciendo alarde de eso en su cara lo hacía querer matarla. Matarlos a ambos.

Vegeta regresó y se dirigió una vez más a entrenar, de repente tenía una rabia por dentro que necesitaba eliminar.

------

Bulma corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Caminó furiosa hacia su tocador. "Ese hijo de perra, 'prostituirme' por ahí con mi novio! Quién demonios se cree que es para insultarme así!" Gritó ella fuerte mientras comenzaba a escarbar frenéticamente sus cajones buscando un vestido para usar.

'Yamcha y yo estamos enamorados y si queremos expresarnos físicamente entonces podemos! Cómo se atreve a actuar como si eso fuera sucio! Ese bastardo sólo está envidioso! Él no puede tener una mujer en su cama si ella lo pusiera de manos y rodillas y…' Bulma frunció mientras sus pensamientos se desvanecían. Sabía que esa última parte no era verdad. Él podría ser imposible de tratar algunas veces… la mayoría del tiempo… pero tenía atractivo, un hombre sexy del tipo misterioso. Ella sacudió su cabeza. 'Esto es tan ridículo! Por qué demonios estoy pensando en Vegeta cuando podría estar con Yamcha?' Ella sonrió encontrando finalmente el vestido correcto. 'Por qué esperar por él hasta más tarde para verme en esto? Lo sorprenderé!' Pensó ella mientras se colocaba apresurada el vestido. 'Estará emocionado!' Pensó Bulma mientras agarraba su bolsa y salía por la puerta para probarle lo contrario a cierto Saiyajín.

------

Cuando Bulma llegó al apartamento de Yamcha golpeó tres veces antes de que finalmente escuchara a su novio tambalearse hacia la puerta. "Hola cielo." Dijo ella dulcemente mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y entraba directo en su apartamento.

"B-Bulma! Realmente no es un buen momento!" Yamcha agarró sus brazos mientras intentaba mantenerla en la puerta.

"Por qué no?" Preguntó Bulma ingenua. "Sé que es temprano pero--"

"Yamcha, bebé, regresa a la cama…" Una aguda voz femenina ronroneó desde la habitación.

Bulma regresó hacia Yamcha con una mirada de pura furia en su rostro. "Quién carajo es?"

"Um… no es lo que crees!" Yamcha se apresuró en frente de la puerta de su habitación y extendió sus brazos para detenerla de entrar.

Bulma, sin embargo, no esperó mientras se escabullía debajo de su brazo y entraba a la habitación para ver a una mujer desnuda tendida en la misma cama donde ellos hicieron el 'amor' anoche. "Cómo demonios pudiste?!?!" Bulma se giró hacia el culpable habiendo visto más que suficiente para enfermarla.

"Nena, no es lo que crees, ella sólo fue error de una vez!" Suplicó Yamcha.

"Una vez?" Gimió la mujer en la cama. "Bebé, lo hicimos al menos cinco veces."

Bulma se giró hacia Yamcha intentando contener sus lágrimas desesperadamente. "Terminamos!" Rugió ella mientras lo pasaba hacia la puerta del frente.

"Bulma! Bulma… Espera!" Él agarró su brazo intentando detenerla.

"No me toques!" Ella zafó su brazo. "Nunca me toques otra vez! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo Yamcha! Terminamos!" Ella se giró y se fue, asegurándose de no escuchar otra palabra que tuviera por decir.

Tan pronto como Bulma regresó a su auto cápsula se hundió en su asiento mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el volante. 'Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida!?!!' Se preguntó a sí misma mientras dejaba que sus reprimidas lágrimas comenzaran a brotar. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Siempre supo que Yamcha tenía un ojo distraído, pero hacer esto. Engañarla, y justo horas antes de encontrarse, hacerle el amor. 'No puedo creer que fuera tan ciega!' Pensó ella completamente destruida. Todo lo que quería hacer era correr a casa, enrollarse en su cama, y desahogar toda su miseria. Pero cómo podría? Si descubrir que Yamcha había estado engañándola no era suficiente, aún tenía que enfrentar la derrota. Aquí estaba, justo una hora atrás defendiendo lo que ella y Yamcha compartían, y ahora en verdad estaba más equivocada que el mono bastardo. Sus lágrimas vinieron más rápido sin poder imaginar cómo esto pudiese empeorar. 'Yo… no puedo tratar con esto ahora… Necesito relajarme.' Se dijo a sí misma mientras encendía el auto y tomaba vuelo en un destello, queriendo eliminar el dolor desesperadamente.

------

Vegeta terminó un día de intenso entrenamiento a las once esa noche. Fue directo a su habitación a tomar una rápida ducha. Una vez que terminó se colocó unos pantalones de pijama, y asumiendo que todos estaban durmiendo, bajó para comer algo. Estaba sentado comiendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente fue saludado por el sonido de la belleza azul entrando por la puerta principal. Él gruñó al sonar como si estuviera cantando. Su voz era lo mala suficiente pero el sonido suyo intentando mantener un tono era aún peor. "Mujer!" Siseó él mientras saltaba de su silla y se dirigía a la sala con la intención de hacer parar su infernal canto.

"Veeegeta." Bulma sonrió cuando vio entrar al apuesto hombre. "Bueno, cómo estás?" Preguntó ella colocando casualmente sus manos en sus caderas, su cuerpo balanceándose un poco atrás y adelante.

Vegeta de inmediato levantó una ceja pensando que definitivamente algo estaba mal con la mujer. Concentrado, regresó a su propósito original. "Deja ese ruido que estás haciendo." Ordenó él.

"Awwww! Vamos Veggggg, estaba tan de buen humor que quería expresarlo." Intentó explicar ella mientras retiraba su abrigo y lo dejaba caer a sus pies.

Vegeta definitivamente supo que algo estaba mal con ella para este punto. Sin embargo, como su bienestar no era su prioridad, la pasó hacia las escaleras. "Sólo mira que no me perturbe más." Él se encogió desinteresado antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Bulma por otro lado se encontró riendo ridícula mientras observaba su sexy trasero moverse tan perfectamente por las escaleras. Lamió sus labios; mientras apretaba sus dedos imaginando lo que sería poner sus manos en él. Rápidamente lo siguió a su habitación y logró escabullirse dentro antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

"Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Vegeta en un furioso tono de 'invades mi privacidad'.

"YYYo?" Bulma lució inocente mientras se acercaba lentamente. "Sólo estaba pensando." Ella sonrió levantando una mano hacia su pecho mientras la otra se deslizaba alrededor de su cuello. "En cuánta diversión podríamos tener tú y yo." Ronroneó ella sugestiva levantando su rostro para encontrar el suyo.

Vegeta sin embargo, sólo movió su cabeza cuando su proximidad hizo perfectamente claro para sus sentidos Saiyajín lo que estaba pasando. "Estás ebria, mujer." Dijo él empujándola de inmediato, no teniendo necesidad de sufrir con el hedor.

"Sí?" preguntó ella confundida mientras cubría su boca en forma traviesa. "Debo estaaar." Ella rió mientras regresaba a él y le permitía a sus manos comenzar a vagar otra vez sobre su pecho asombrosamente cincelado. "Porque te ves incrrrrreíblemente deliccciossss para mi en el momento." Gimió ella mientras llevaba sus labios a su cuello y lentamente comenzaba a besar sus tensos músculos.

Vegeta frunció ante el insulto de la mujer y la cercanía de su cuerpo, particularmente sus labios. "Sal de mi habitación."

Bulma hizo un puchero mientras miraba al orgulloso hombre. "Vamos Vegggg… te mantienes alardeando del verrrrrrdadero hombre que eres, por qué no lo pruebas?" Retó ella asumiendo que no podría ser capaz de resistirse.

Sin embargo, Vegeta sólo frunció sus ojos mientras agarraba ambas de sus manos y las retiraba de su pecho. "Déjame poner esto muy claro mujer." Comenzó él mientras juntaba sus muñecas y las mantenía fuertemente frente a ella. "No tengo interés en TOCAR a una criatura tan repugnante como tú, así que por qué no guardas esa poca cordura que te queda y sales de mi vista?"

"Cordura?" Bulma rió mientras retorcía sus manos fuera de su agarre. "No eres nadie para hablar de cordura? Señor, mato y purgo porque es divertido! Ten algo de valor! Soy diez millones de veces más cuerda que tú en tu mejor día!" Dijo ella fuertemente.

"Es suficiente!" Siseó Vegeta mientras agarraba a la ebria mujer por la cintura y la lanzaba sobre su hombro y salía de su habitación.

"Vegeta?" Bulma rió mientras era levantada del piso. "No estoy loca para estar boca abajo pero me gusta la vista." Ronroneó ella mientras pellizcaba el perfecto trasero que estaba admirando hacía unos minutos.

Vegeta sólo gruñó ante la provocadora mujer. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, él la dejó caer rudamente en su cama. "Ahora quédate fuera de mi habitación." Ordenó él mientras se giraba con la intención de terminar con la mujer.

"Awwwwww, vamos Vegggeta." Bulma gimió mientras saltaba de la cama otra vez y corría frente a él antes de que pudiera salir. "Por favor." Ella sonó casi suplicante mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "No quiero estar sola esta noche." Ella hizo puchero, cambiando de repente de juguetona a llorona mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho.

"Aléjate de mi, mujer." Vegeta apretó sus dientes mientras desenredaba sus brazos. "No me importa lo que quieras. Yo quiero dormir, así que déjame en paz." Siseó él mientras la pasaba en espera de un escape.

"Solo?!" Se burló Bulma, no podía creer que estuviera dejándola. De repente sintió cambiar su humor a uno de rabia mientras lo observaba girar titubeante hacia ella. "Sí, bueno acostúmbrate! Porque así es como vas a estar por el resto de tu vida! Nadie va a preocuparse por ti! Pasarás toda tu vida fracasando! Eso es lo que nunca entenderás oh poderoso príncipe Saiyajín! Goku siempre será mejor que tú! Aún si lo superas en poder algún día, no tendrá sentido! Aún en la muerte será amado y tendrá una familia y millones de personas en deuda por sus vidas. Tú qué tendrás? Nada! Podrías morir hoy y a ninguna alma le importarías. Pasarás tu muerte ardiendo en el infierno solo sin que nadie se preocupe!"

Mientras hablaba los puños de Vegeta se apretaban y sus ojos se fruncían sintiendo una dominante urgencia de atravesar un rayo por del pecho de la mujer. Sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía, ella tendría razón. Haría realidad todo lo que dijo y por nada más que para molestarla, no la dejaría ganar. Con dominio divino no se tomó el esfuerzo para responderle así que se giró y dejó a la ebria mujer ahogarse en su propia miseria.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Aw, pobre Vegeta. Bien, sé que esto fue un poco corto, pero quería sacar del camino el tedioso rompimiento de Yamcha/Bulma para poder ir directo al jugoso romance B/V, el cual a propósito comienza en el próximo capítulo cuando Bulma se levanta sobria la mañana siguiente y se da cuenta de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Cómo reaccionará? Y él? Todo en el próximo capítulo…

------


	2. La Mañana Siguiente

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 2: La mañana siguiente

------

Vegeta tiró la puerta de su habitación, casi destruyéndola cuando sintió que tenía una dominante urgencia de matar algo. Se preguntó si era una enferma broma que ella, de todas las personas, le dijera eso. Esa perra a la que había aprendido a tolerar estaba insultando su dignidad. A él! El príncipe Saiyajín, el legendario con el derecho a ser el ser más fuerte en el universo!

Vegeta yacía en su cama, contemplando su vida. Eso era lo que estaba destinado a ser. El peleador de más élite que existiera pero miren lo que resultó ser. Un príncipe sin pueblo, un guerrero obligado a vivir en un pacífico planeta de débiles, un élite sobrepasado por un débil de tercera clase. Qué orgullo le quedaba? Ningún pueblo para gobernar, ningunos ojos que lo miraran con respeto, nada sino el recuerdo de la realeza seguido por la horrorosa realidad de años de esclavitud bajo Freezer.

Vegeta hizo una mueca cuando recordó la fecha. Era una semana antes de su programada locura. Durante los tres días del año fue a un planeta y mató todo a la vista en orden de aliviar la punzante urgencia de acabar con su propia vida. Cerró sus ojos mientras bloqueaba el recuerdo. En una semana llegaría. El trío de días de pesadilla donde llegó a aprender la verdadera falta de valor de su vida. Haría estragos en su mente. Rió de repente cuando se dio cuenta que sus palabras deben haber sido una tortura de Freezer desde la tumba recordándole del día que Freezer lo destruyó. El día que mató una parte de él que nunca podría recuperar.

Vegeta gruñó, sabía que dormir no era una opción para él esta noche. Agarró sus tenis y se dirigió a su santuario. La cámara de gravedad proveía paz de todo el dolor, la miseria y el sufrimiento que había enfrentado en su vida. La cámara de gravedad lo ayudaría a alcanzar su última meta, eso era lo único que lo mantenía vivo; su inevitable ascenso.

------

Cuando Bulma abrió sus ojos la mañana siguiente la muerte fue la idea más atractiva que cruzó su mente. Aún podía saborear la bilis en su boca de las infinitas horas que pasó con su cabeza en el inodoro. 'Oh, en qué estaba pensando? Emborracharme porque Yamcha me engañó?' Ella gruñó mientras se levantaba de la cama y regresaba al baño con el que había estado tan íntima anoche. Intentó ignorar la idea mientras se desvestía y abría la ducha. Quería asearse desesperadamente. Limpiarse de la detestable combinación de vómito y alcohol, limpiarse de la violación que sentía de dormir con Yamcha pero mayormente, limpiarse de la estupidez de sus acciones. Sabía que el agua caliente limpiaría el alcohol y el vómito de su cuerpo pero después de una noche como anoche, necesitaba limpiar su alma.

Se detuvo bajo el agua y le permitió a la caliente presión golpear su cuerpo. Levantó una barra de jabón y lentamente comenzó a moverla sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo para intentar eliminar la suciedad que la dominaba. Cerró sus ojos y liberó un largo suspiro. Sabía, muy bien, cuáles de sus acciones la hacía sentir más sucia. En verdad, la aventura de Yamcha no era tan dolorosa como había imaginado. Habían estado juntos por una eternidad pero notó que estaban alejándose. No sentía la chispa que solía experimentar cada vez que él entraba en una habitación. No sentía esa dominante pasión y necesidad por él como lo sintió la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Siempre se preocupaba por él, pero al reflexionar no estaba sorprendida de que esto pasara. Unas pocas lágrimas, una hora de comida y una sólida noche de descanso debían haber sido la cura suficiente para este error. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. En el calor del momento todo el fiasco fue multiplicado diez mil veces por _él_.

Él era lo que plagaba su mente en medio de todo esto. El arrogante príncipe Saiyajín a quien no se atrevía a encarar después de la desgracia de Yamcha. Casi estaba más preocupada sobre el dolor que _sus_ insultos podrían causar que el dolor que causó el engaño de Yamcha. En varias ocasiones, él había hecho rudos comentarios sobre su intimidad con Yamcha llamándola algo así como mujerzuela. El hecho de que tuviera razón ardía más. Tuvo razón todo el tiempo aunque nunca le admitiría eso a nadie. Ella usó a Yamcha tanto como él la usó e incluso el ensimismado príncipe pudo verlo. Esa era una humillación más grande que la aventura de Yamcha. Eso fue por qué emborracharse pareció una mejor alternativa que llegar a casa y _encararlo_. Mucho bien lo que hizo.

Bulma se dio cuenta que su piel estaba enrojeciéndose de frotar tan duro. Levantando la botella de champú, comenzó a enjabonar su cabello mientras pensaba en su torpeza de la noche anterior. 'No puedo creer que me le lanzara a él así!' Gritó su mente, mientras pensaba que evitarlo por toda la eternidad se volvía increíblemente atractivo. Pero eso aún no duraría lo suficiente para vivir con su vergüenza. Por supuesto, nada comparado a las palabras que le dijo, ni incluso el pellizcar su trasero.

Lentamente pasó sus dedos por su cabello mientras enjuagaba el champú. Cerrando el agua, Bulma agarró una toalla y se secó. Después de envolver la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, regresó a su habitación. Avanzó hacia su tocador para buscar un vestido. Su mente no podía dejar de repetir la palabra 'solo' una y otra vez. 'Cómo pude decirle eso?' Ella luchó por encontrar la respuesta. Estaba lejos de ser una experta en el príncipe Saiyajín pero hubo una cosa que aprendió a conocer sobre él y era que tenía sentimientos. Anoche había usado su más dolorosa realidad y se la había tirado en su cara. Incluso fue tan lejos como para compararlo con su enemigo mortal sólo para probar que Goku siempre sería mejor.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, Bulma cerró sus ojos. Lentamente caminó hacia su cama y se sentó. 'No merecía eso.' Ella secó una lágrima de su ojo mientras dolorosamente notaba la crueldad de sus palabras. Él había vivido en su casa casi un año y aunque constantemente la insultaba en cada forma posible, él nunca fue _cruel_ con ella. Había sido brutal con Yamcha sobre lo patético que era; con su madre con lo estúpida que era (aunque la intensa mujer nunca pareció notarlo) pero con ella nunca cruzó la línea. Sólo llegaba lo lejos suficiente hasta antes de dejar de presionar. Era casi como si quisiera mantenerla a distancia pero no tan inalcanzable como a todos los demás.

En algún nivel se preguntó si Vegeta sentía algún tipo de consuelo con ella, algún tipo de aceptación. Esa idea la mató cuando se dio cuenta que había arruinado cualquier conexión que hubiese desarrollado con ella. Frunció, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Le debía una disculpa. Aún si esa disculpa significara enfrentar el insulto o el ridículo, tenía que ofrecerla.

Levantándose lentamente de la cama, salió hacia la cámara de gravedad. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de golpear. No estaba exactamente segura si esto iba a funcionar pero esperaba que no fuera tan terrible como imaginaba. "Vegeta." Llamó ella, esperando que respondiera. Esperó cinco minutos antes de escuchar una fuerte e irritada voz que le respondió.

"QUÉ!?!?"

"Quiero hablar contigo." Respondió ella casi esperando que se rehusara a escuchar. No escuchó respuesta por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que los motores de la cámara de gravedad se apagaran, indicando que la gravedad era normal de nuevo. Ella tomó eso como su 'invitación'. Titubeando sólo un momento, abrió la puerta. Al entrar, lo vio de pie en medio de la cámara de gravedad respirando fuerte y luciendo furioso. Componiéndose, avanzó hacia él. "Mira, no quise interrumpirte pero quería disculparme por lo de anoche." Comenzó ella, encontrando difícil mirarlo a los ojos. "Lo siento por mis acciones y por las cosas que dije. Realmente estaba fuera de línea. No merecías ser insultado así y lo siento." Ella terminó rápido obteniendo finalmente la fuerza para mirarlo pero tan pronto como lo hizo deseó no haberlo hecho porque la mirada en su rostro hizo pedazos su corazón. Se veía destrozado, como si hubiese pasado y regresado por un infierno emocional. Se preguntó si ella era la causa de su dolor o si siempre lucia así de mal después del intenso entrenamiento; de alguna forma, esperó que no fuera la primera.

Vegeta observó mientras ella lo miraba; su rostro se tornó de ojos llorosos. Estaba sorprendido por su disculpa. No esperaba que tuviera las agallas para reconocer su error, mucho menos admitírselo a él. Sin embargo, su adulación hacia sus palabras vivió poco cuando su naturaleza desconfiada tomó el control. Confianza y amabilidad eran dos cosas en las que no creía. 'Ella me insulta y me dice cómo siempre estaré solo y luego viene hoy con la imagen de preocupación? Me cree un tonto? Era una broma? Está tratando de insultarme más?' Él la miró mientras ella seguía mirándolo y sintió una urgencia de matarla por burlarse de él pero casi tan rápidamente, la idea se fue cuando la sintió tocar su rostro.

"Vegeta." Susurró Bulma cuando no pudo evitar sino alcanzar por él, para secar el sudor de su entrecejo. Notando su mueca, se alejó de inmediato. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar dijo, "Mira. Yo… solo quería dejarte saber que estaba equivocada y si importa o no para ti, no estás solo. Y si necesitas algo o a alguien, estoy a una puerta." Necesitando un escape, no le dio una oportunidad para responder mientras se giraba y salía.

Una vez ida, Vegeta sintió su mano deslizarse hacia su entrecejo justo antes de que le permitiera a su cuerpo caer al suelo exponiendo finalmente el exhausto estado que había estado escondiendo. 'Por qué me tocó?' Se preguntó él. Podía oler la suave esencia que había dejado contra su piel. Estaba equivocado? Su disculpa fue sincera? Realmente le importa lo que piense de ella? 'Bueno debería, soy el príncipe Saiyajín! Debería rogar por mi perdón.' Él suspiró ante la idea. Su ego no era tan convincente como siempre. Mirando hacia el techo de la cámara de gravedad, se recordó que antes del final de la semana tendría que tomar la nave y dejar el planeta por tres días. Encontrar un planeta agradable para volar en pedazos; sería como en los viejos tiempos!

Los viejos tiempos… Eso era por qué debía irse en primer lugar. Vegeta gruñó mientras se levantaba. No iba a pensar en eso ahora. En unos días se iría. No tenía opción. Si se quedaba las posibilidades eran que matara algo o a alguien, si no volara todo el maldito planeta. Él sonrió, sabía que eso no estaría bien para Kakarotto.

Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad, dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio del Dr. Briefs. Irse sería bueno para él. Estaría lejos de todas las distracciones, incluyendo a la molesta mujer que insistía en confundirlo. "A quién le importa lo que ella piense?" Siseó él mientras entraba al laboratorio, no tenía tiempo para sentimientos heridos y disculpas insignificantes. "Sí, irme será una excelente solución."

------

Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, Bulma se hundió en una silla y dejó escapar un profundo respiro. 'No dijo absolutamente nada!' Pensó ella, muy sorprendida y confundida por su actitud durante todo el intercambio. 'Por qué no dijo algo? Por qué dejarme sin idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente? Nada de rabia, amargura, sarcasmo, nada! Fue como si no notara mi presencia!' Ella pausó un momento cuando se dio cuenta que eso no era verdad. Él notó su presencia. Tal vez no cuando habló sino cuando lo tocó. Por un breve momento pudo sentir el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo cuando lo tocó. Era como si nunca hubiese conocido la gentilidad de otro ser. 'Tal vez no. Tal vez tenía razón? Tal vez nunca ha tenido a nadie.'

Los ojos de Bulma se bajaron ante la idea. Nadie merecía eso, ni aún un frío e insensible bastardo. Pero qué iba a hacer ella sobre eso? Si él quería estar solo esa era su elección. Ella se disculpó por sus palabras, y lo demás era su elección. Bulma suspiró. 'Por qué me preocupo? Apenas terminé una relación de mucho tiempo y por todo lo que puedo preocuparme es si Vegeta está solo o no!?!?! Demonios, estoy sola!' Ella se infló mientras se ponía de pie. Agarrando su bolsa, salió y abrió un auto cápsula. 'Sé justo lo que necesito.' Pensó ella orgullosa antes de elevarse en el aire.

------

"Qué demonios quieres decir con que no está lista!?!?"

"Lo siento Vegeta pero si me hubieses dado más plazo, podría haber preparado la nave. No hay manera de que pueda tenerla reparada para ti para el final de la semana. Necesito al menos un mes." El Dr. Briefs intentó explicar calmadamente.

Vegeta gruñó mientras su poder comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo. "La quiero lista para el final de la semana!" Gritó él casi tan infantil como lo hizo el día que demandó del doctor tres veces la gravedad en la que Goku había entrenado hace un año.

"Honestamente Vegeta, si pudiera sacarte del planeta para entonces estaría más que feliz, pero simplemente no puedo terminar todo el trabajo así de rápido. Tal vez para el final del mes--"

"Tenerla terminada para el final del mes será inútil para mi, tonto! Necesito irme ahora!"

El Dr. Briefs tragó, no podía creer que el Saiyajín se hubiese visto tan intimidante como lo hizo en ese momento. "Mira Vegeta, realmente lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Quedarte en este planeta otro mes será así de terrible?"

"SI!" Gruñó Vegeta antes de salir del laboratorio, rompiendo la puerta de las bisagras.

"Me pregunto qué le pasa al muchacho?" Se preguntó el Dr. Briefs mientras regresaba a su trabajo.

------

**Nota de LGV:** Excelente pregunta. Qué está haciendo a Vegeta querer salir del planeta como pelota fuera del campo? Qué pasa en una semana? Bueno, tendrán que esperar para descubrirlo… El próximo capítulo pronto…

------


	3. Explicaciones

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 3: Explicaciones

------

Vegeta tiró furioso la puerta de la cámara de gravedad mientras luchaba por controlar su urgencia de destruir algo. Lo último que necesitaba escuchar era que tenía que quedarse en esta bola de barro mientras él… Resopló, no se permitiría pensar en la humillación. Había intentado tan duro deshacerse de la realidad de su debilidad, pero entre más duro luchaba, más doloroso lo golpeaba la realidad.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, mono." Rió Freezer. "Debo decir, esto debe ser muy interesante, nunca he visto el primer triple celo de un Saiyajín pospúber. He escuchado que una vez que el sol se pone las urgencias son insuperables hasta que encuentras algo para fornicar. Debe ser interesante ya que, bueno tú sabes, no podrías encontrar una mujer en esta galaxia que abra sus piernas para ti!" Freezer estalló en sus carcajadas maníacas._

Vegeta apretó sus puños mientras intentaba alejar el recuerdo. Había cumplido quince años ese día. Sería su primera vez en celo, y tenía que ser el más intenso. Un Saiyajín macho sólo experimenta su triple celo cada quince años por tres días. El primero, en su décimo quinto cumpleaños, se supone que sería manejado por un profesional. Para el resto de los machos ya estarían casados, y la experiencia iba a ser compartida con una pareja. El triple celo para machos y hembras era la forma más intensa de contacto sexual y conexión que dos seres podían experimentar. A los quince los instintos de un macho no eran lo maduros suficiente para algo así, pero a su edad podría ser peligroso.

Vegeta gruñó mientras se hundía en el suelo. Sabía lo insoportable que fue su primera vez. Era un Saiyajín macho sin una hembra que se 'ocupara' de su 'problema'. Sus opciones eran limitadas por decir lo menos. Pero si había una cosa que juró nunca hacer era seguir el ejemplo de Nappa cuando tocó sus treintas. Su estómago aún se revolvía hasta ese día mientras recordaba la vista de los treinta o más cuerpos femeninos muertos en la habitación del soldado. Sólo había tenido diez años en ese entonces, pero sabía lo que había hecho el hombre. Fue la primera vez que estuvo sujeto a una escena que lo hizo vomitar, y había visto mucho para un niño.

Juró ese día nunca ser tan débil, nunca realizar ese tipo de brutalidad. No sólo era enfermo, sino tan anti-Saiyajín hacer algo parecido. Fue esa visión lo que decidió que se fuera a un planeta asexual y pasara los tres días destruyéndolo terapéuticamente. Ese era el plan que usaría cada año cuando entrara en calor. Esa era la forma en que siempre controlaba sus urgencias. Pero su celo fue diferente. Nunca podría haber imaginado la intensidad que enfrentó.

Él recordó a su padre bromeando una vez con él de que el triple celo sólo pasa una vez cada quince años porque por cada día de celo necesitas cinco años para recuperarte. Deseó haber recordado esas palabras cuando llegó al planeta que había ido a purgar por esos tres días seguidos. Había llegado durante el día, y aunque sus urgencias eran poderosas, no fue nada que no pudiese manejar. Fue sólo cuando llegó la noche que todo cambió. Todo control se perdió, cuando la única idea racional era que tenía que encontrar una mujer.

Hasta este día se aplaudía por la sabiduría de purgar un planeta asexual. En verdad sabía que si hubiese estado en un planeta con hembras, hembras compatibles, no lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de tomarlas contra su voluntad. Por supuesto, la realidad no era nada menos que para herir su ego. Aún podía escuchar la risa de Freezer el día que regresó de su purga.

"_Buen trabajo Mono." Freezer junto con Zarbon, Dodoria y una congregación de soldados besa traseros se burlaron de él cuando regresó. "Debes estar tan orgulloso ahora que oficialmente eres un hombre. Verdad? Qué piensas Dodoria?"_

"_No sé Freezer, por qué no le pregunta a su mano, esa fue la que recibió la mayor acción todos los tres días!"_

Él nunca había sentido humillación como lo hizo ese día. Ni aún su muerte ante Freezer lo había hecho sentir tan avergonzado. La bestia que robó su familia, pueblo y orgullo, ese día tomó de él la esperanza de sentir alguna forma de compañerismo para llenar el vacío que nunca admitiría que existía en lo quedaba de su corazón. Él lo hizo sentir indigno. No sólo en el sentido de que una mujer nunca lo encontraría físicamente atractivo, sino que ningún ser lo sentiría digno del aire que respira.

Pero esa fue su vida. Siempre queriendo más, pero nunca atreviéndose a admitir o a intentar alcanzarlo. Por siempre fue condenado a vivir con esta vergüenza, y el quedar atrapado en este planeta sólo lo probaba. Estaba completamente sin opciones. Encerrarse no funcionaría con su fuerza, y el planeta no tenía un sedante lo fuerte suficiente para dominarlo por completo. Él frunció mientras cerraba sus ojos. Veía terminar esta pesadilla en una de dos formas. Primero se mataría a sí mismo, o segundo terminaría forzándose en alguna débil terrícola para luego ser asesinado por Kakarotto. De ninguna forma esto iba a terminar bien para él.

'Debes estar disfrutando esto Freezer.' Pensó él amargamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia el baño de la cámara de gravedad. Esperaba que el agua caliente pudiera ayudarlo a eliminar su angustia.

------

Bulma regresó a casa unas horas después, luciendo una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla. Había querido hacerse un corte de cabello y cambio de look durante un tiempo, su cabello estaba saliéndose de control. Se lo había alisado y estaba contenta con los resultados. Sus vibrantes mechones azules se extendían pasando sus hombros. Ella decidió pasar el corte de cabello por ahora; pensaba que entre más largo la hacía verse más joven.

"Hola a todos." Ella sonrió felizmente mientras entraba a la cocina.

"Oh cielo tu cabello se ve maravilloso!" Animó la Sra. Briefs con deleite.

"Estoy de acuerdo, luces hermosa querida." Asintió el Dr. Briefs con su esposa.

"Gracias." Ella sonrió mientras le daba a su padre un rápido beso en la mejilla. "La cena está lista?"

"Sí cariño, te importaría llamar a Vegeta?" La Sra. Briefs rió en su usual forma.

"Tal vez yo deba." Interrumpió el Dr. Briefs. "El muchacho está de un desagradable humor, y no querría que se desquitara contigo Bulma."

"Mal humor? Que lo enojó tanto?" Bulma tragó temiendo que aún estuviera molesto por lo de antes.

"Aparentemente el muchacho quería irse para el espacio al final de la semana, pero cuando le dije que no podía tener lista la nave para entonces, le dio un ataque. No estoy seguro de qué fue, pero cuando dije que podría irse en un mes me dijo que sería muy tarde."

"Oh querido, me pregunto por qué es todo esto?" La Sra. Briefs cubrió su boca con la punta de sus dedos.

"Sabes qué papá, creo que yo iré a hablar con él. Tal vez pueda calmarlo." Ofreció Bulma pensando que su repentina necesidad de irse podría tener algo que ver con lo de anoche. No tuvo la oportunidad para escuchar una objeción cuando salió hacia la cámara de gravedad. Intentó permanecer calmada mientras golpeaba la puerta, preparada para un segundo e incómodo intercambio ese día. No escuchó ninguna respuesta y golpeó otra vez. Cuando no recibió nada sino silencio una segunda vez se aventuró a entrar. Los motores estaban apagados así que ya sabía que no estaba entrenando. Lentamente entró mientras miraba alrededor buscando al orgulloso guerrero. Estuvo por llamar su nombre cuando de repente fue agarrada desde atrás y sujetada contra la pared. Parpadeó mientras se daba cuenta quién la había sujetado. "Vegeta, qué demonios pasa contigo!"

"Mujer?" preguntó él completamente desconcertado por su apariencia. Tomó su mano y la subió por el costado de su rostro antes de enredarla en su cuero cabelludo. Entonces lentamente sacó sus dedos por sus mechones desde la raíz hasta la punta. Estaba asombrado por lo suave que se sentía. Su cabello siempre era rígido y áspero, pero el de ella, tuvo que contenerse de tocarlo otra vez. "Luces menos repugnante." Él sonrió soltando finalmente su agarre y retrocediendo un paso.

Bulma se sintió contener un sonrojo cuando sintió su mano asombrosamente suave tocar su rostro. De inmediato tomó nota mental de nunca burlarse de él por siempre usar guantes. "Viniendo de ti tomaré eso como un cumplido." Ella intentó permanecer cívica mientras se acomodaba. "Honestamente Vegeta, pensaste que vine aquí para atacarte?"

"No te reconocí sin esa colmena." Se burló antes de girarse para irse.

"Vegeta!" Llamó ella mientras corría en frente de él. "No vine aquí para que pudieras divertirte asustándome; vine a hablar contigo."

El rostro de Vegeta permaneció inexpresivo. "No quiero escuchar algo que tengas que decir mujer, tengo cosas más importantes con qué trat--"

"Por qué quieres dejar el planeta?" Le preguntó ella mientras lo detenía otra vez de alejarse de ella.

"Porque estoy enfermo de ustedes humanos llorones." Gruñó él mientras se movía para alejarse de ella otra vez, sólo para ser detenido.

"Has estado enfermo de nosotros los humanos 'llorones' durante el último año, pero no te has ido hasta ahora. Por qué?"

"Mis decisiones no son tu asunto mujer, así que mantente fuera!" Gruñó él esperando haberla asustado. Para su desaliento, sólo persistió.

"Es por mi? Te vas por lo que dije?" Preguntó ella temiendo lo peor.

Vegeta comenzó a reír burlón mientras la miraba condescendiente. "Mujer tonta. Crees que me importa lo que me digas? Tus insultos de anoche no significan nada para mí, así como tu disculpa esta mañana. Así que no seas lo ingenua suficiente para pensar que haría planes para dejar este planeta por tus comentarios ofensivos."

Bulma sintió caer levemente su quijada. "Si mis comentarios significan nada para ti entonces por qué los llamaste ofensivos? Y por qué te ves del demonio esta mañana? Y por qué demonios sacaste tu indiferencia de mis opiniones ante mi atención?" Espetó ella sabiendo muy bien que no estaría menos ofendido por lo que dijo anoche de lo que estaba mintiendo sobre sus razones para irse.

Vegeta apretó sus puños mientras se acercaba un paso a la defensiva mujer. "Diré esto una vez y sólo una. Tú no me conoces, no me entiendes, y muy seguro no tienes derecho a intentar averiguarlo! No eres de más importancia para mí como una de las débiles criaturas que maté en uno de cientos de planetas que he purgado. Tú y tu familia no son nada sino un instrumento para alcanzar lo que quiero. Así que no desperdicies tu tiempo preocupándote con mis asuntos porque después de que mate a Kakarotto tú y tu inútil familia serán los próximos."

"Es algo más serio, verdad?" Preguntó ella como si no hubiese amenazado su vida y la vida de su familia.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. Debería haberse asustado por el tono de voz que estaba proyectando. En vez, estaba actuando más preocupada que antes. "Mujer, ayúdame, si no dejas tu cuestionamiento yo--"

"Matarme no ayudará a tu problema." Ella cruzó sus brazos defensivamente.

"No tengo problema!" Gruñó Vegeta cuando su rabia estaba sacando lo mejor de él. "Así que déjame en paz antes de que te de un destino peor que la muerte."

"Basta Vegeta! Puedes pensar que no sé nada sobre ti, pero sé que entre más violentas son las amenazas, más serio es lo que sea que estés ocultando! Ahora deja el maldito acto de arrogancia por un minuto de tu vida y dime qué demonios te tiene tan furioso que estás listo para dejar el planeta!"

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca Bulma sintió su espalda otra vez hacer contacto con la pared mientras la mano de Vegeta se escabullía alrededor de su cuello. No estaba aplicando suficiente presión como para hacer algo más que mantenerla en posición, lo cual dejó a Bulma sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila. "Maldita mujer! Tengo la mitad de cerebro para encerrarme contigo y hacerte sufrir mi celo junto conmigo por semejante demostración de irrespeto!"

"Tu… Tu celo?" Ella casi queda boquiabierta cuando escuchó la palabra. "Vas a entrar en calor? Por eso es que es todo esto?!?"

Vegeta gruñó mientras retiraba su mano de su cuello. "Tu débil mente posiblemente no podría entender lo que eso significa así que no te molestes en intentar averiguarlo!"

"Que no podría!" Ella lo interrumpió mientras regresaba a su rostro. "Crecí con un Saiyajín, Vegeta! Aún recuerdo la primera vez que Goku entró en calor! Mi padre tuvo que usar un tranquilizante lo fuerte suficiente para un rinoceronte para mantenerlo sedado por nuestra protección! Se obsesionó con el sexo y no parecía importarle si su compañera estaba interesada o no! Así que no me digas que no entenderé!"

"Tengo más control que ese tonto cuando era un niño." Vegeta gruñó mientras retrocedía y cruzaba sus brazos.

"No si es tu segundo tri-celo." Le espetó ella.

Vegeta intentó, pero fracasó en esconder su shock. "Cómo demonios podrías saber eso?!"

Bulma sonrió orgullosa. "Soy un científico, recuerdas? Cuando Goku estuvo sedado durante su primer celo tomé una muestra de su sangre en espera de averiguar lo que pasaba con él. Estudié la muestra y descubrí que estaba en calor, obviamente. Pero más interesante, encontré un patrón en su ADN que mostró una curva cada quince años. El gen, el cual ahora asumo es algo Saiyajín, intensifica exponencialmente el celo. Para un niño de quince años que no tiene una compañera dispuesta es peligroso. Afortunadamente, en el momento estaba lo débil suficiente para ser sedado. Esperaba que cuando Goku cumpliera los treinta, lo cual afortunadamente no será sino en unos años más, tendría el control para manejarlo. Además siendo que está casado asumo que Chi-Chi lo disfrutará , sufriendo fatiga severa a lo máximo." Bulma terminó su explicación con un largo suspiro. "El cómo trataba tu raza esto normalmente está más allá de mi."

"Teníamos profesionales." Vegeta gruñó amargado al no tener la oportunidad.

Bulma rió. "Ese debe ser un trabajo divertido."

"No tengo necesidad de tu burla mujer. Nada sobre esto es divertido." Él frunció sus ojos cuando fracasó en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Mira Vegeta, puedo entender que probablemente quieras salir del planeta para ir a prostituirte por ahí o algo pero--"

"Yo no haría tal cosa!" Gruñó él. "Soy un Saiyajín de la realeza. Nunca haría algo tan deshonroso!"

"De acuerdo." Bulma subió sus manos derrotada. "Mira, la pregunta más importante aquí es si tú tuvieras una hembra para copular, serías tan violento como para evitar lastimarla?"

Vegeta tomó un largo y fuerte respiro. Lo último que quería hacer era entrar en _esta_ discusión con _ella_. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente los abrió antes de responder. "Un Saiyajín macho se supone que pasa su segundo tri-celo con su compañera. Se supone que se preocupa lo suficiente por su bienestar para asegurarla. Pero aún bajo semejantes circunstancias algunas hembras Saiyajín han sufrido heridas, nada que arriesgue sus vidas, pero las suficientes para matar a una débil de tu raza. Así que en una situación donde no me importa la mujer y haya estado conteniendo mis urgencias por mis anteriores celos, las posibilidades de lastimar o algo peor son altas. Incluso con mi control."

Bulma pensó un momento. "Qué si estuvieras parcialmente sedado? Lo suficiente para que aún estés excitado, pero tuvieras más control?"

La ceja de Vegeta se levantó parcialmente. "Asumiendo que tengas un sedante lo fuerte suficiente, supongo que podría hacer una diferencia."

"Bien, cuándo entras en calor exactamente?"

"Al final de la semana." Admitió él reluctante.

"Genial." Bulma sonrió triunfante mientras comenzaba a dejar la cámara de gravedad. "Entonces estarás bien. Trabajaré en una inyección para ti. Um… No le tienes miedo a la agujas como Goku verdad?"

"Mujer!" Vegeta gruñó ante lo irracional que estaba siendo. "La inyección no resolverá el problema, no tengo una maldita mujer!"

"No hay problema." Bulma lo despidió. "Te encontraré a alguien para el final de la semana. Digo, en tanto como no hables estoy segura que puedo encontrar alguna novata que te haga frente… Um… mejor es hacer esa valoración muscular." Ella rió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás para que no pudiera devolverle algún insulto.

Vegeta observó a la mujer irse preguntándose cómo demonios se había metido en esto.

------

**Nota de LGV:** Hmmm… Entonces Bulma va a cazar mujeres por Vegeta… Siento algo chistoso por venir… Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo más pronto que este!

------


	4. Suave

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4: Suave

------

Bulma bostezó mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla para estirarse. Había pasado los últimos cinco días completando el sedante que le daría a Vegeta. Quería perfeccionarlo para asegurar que el excitado Saiyajín no tuviera reacciones adversas que pudieran matarlo. Por supuesto, el aspecto científico de la preparación no fue nada comparado al aspecto social. Quién hubiese pensado que sería tan difícil hacer que un hombre con un cuerpo como el de Vegeta se acostara con alguien?

De acuerdo, no era que realmente él estuviera haciendo algún esfuerzo en eso. Había intentado traer algunas de sus amigas esperando que él 'lo hiciera' con una de ellas. La mayoría de las veces había más interés por el lado de sus amigas, pero Vegeta siempre lograba sabotear el acuerdo. No estaba sorprendida, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a pensar que estaba intentando superarse. Como si quisiera ver si podía hacer cada presentación más desastrosa que la última.

Entendió desde el comienzo que Vegeta en lo absoluto tenía idea de cómo tratar con mujeres. Sin embargo, el sentido común le diría al más tonto de los hombres que cuando le dices a una mujer que sus muslos no lucen lo fuerte suficiente para manejar tu 'bien dotado ser', estás pidiendo una bofetada en la cara. Ella lo miraba cada vez que dejaba escapar un comentario ofensivo que seguro hacía salir a la mujer furiosa de la sala.

"Estás tratando de arruinar todas tus posibilidades ante una voluntaria participante mientras estás en celo?!?!" Ella le gritó después de que la décimo quinta opción se fuera.

"Ninguna de esas mujeres eran dignas de mi." Gruñó él mientras cruzaba sus brazos defensivamente.

"Has escuchado el dicho 'los que ruegan no pueden elegir,' Vegeta?"

"Ciertamente _no _soy un rogador. Puedo tener cualquier maldita mujer que quiera!" Discutió él no completamente seguro de a quién estaba intentando convencer.

"Oh? Y por qué es que aún no has escogido a una!?!" Le gruñó ella furiosa.

"Todas tenían defectos." Explicó el más calmado.

"Defectos!??! Son mujeres, no malditos juguetes Vegeta!" Ella sacudió su cabeza ante su comportamiento de mocoso malcriado.

"Eso depende de cómo lo mires." Él sonrió viendo realmente a esas mujeres como eso; juguetes con los que jugaría por tres días y luego se desharía de ella sin pensarlo dos veces. "Sólo encuéntrame algunas muestras más adecuadas."

"Muestras?" Bulma giró sus ojos ante su elección de palabras. "Más adecuadas', huh?" Bulma pasó sus dedos por su cabello intentando conservar la calma. Lentamente tomó asiento en la mesa mientras pedía más ayuda. "Está bien Vegeta, por qué no me dices lo que estás buscando en una mujer, e intentaré encontrarla para ti. Qué tal?"

Vegeta escuchó su petición con una sonrisa. Pensó que esto sería interesante mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de ella. "Muy bien."

Bulma se sorprendió por su acuerdo en esto, pero no iba a cuestionarlo. "Bueno… comienza a hablar." Bulma lo incitó esperando que este humor más amable en el que estaba hiciera su vida más fácil.

Después de una corta pausa para pensar, Vegeta demandó el primer requisito de su compañera de cama. "Inteligencia."

La boca de Bulma se abrió levemente con sorpresa. No esperaba que su primer requerimiento no fuera superficial. "De verdad?" Ella medio rió. "Estoy sorprendida. Habría pensado que eras un hombre de pechos."

"El comentario es indeseado, mujer." Él gruñó amenazante.

"Lo siento." Ella levantó sus manos en señal de disculpa. "Continúa."

"Tienes razón." Mencionó él rápidamente.

"Sobre qué?" Preguntó ella confundida.

"Sobre ser un hombre de senos." Él sonrió. "Aunque los preferiría más grandes y más formados que los tuyos."

"Perdón!" Ella se disparó de su silla y lo miró mortal. "Mis senos son unos de mis mejores rasgos!"

Vegeta se encogió. "He visto mejores."

"Ahhaaa!" Ella gritó mientras se sentaba. "Sólo dame los hechos; no necesito una maldita comparación!" Ella siseó, sabía que estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por su insulto.

"Fuerza." Él enumeró su próximo rasgo.

Bulma giró sus ojos. "Um… Vegeta odio decirte esto, pero todas las mujeres en este planeta son tan débiles como yo. No somos Saiyajín, recuerdas?"

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza. "A veces eres tan ingenua como tu tonta madre."

"Qué?" Bulma lo miró sin tener idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Vegeta gruñó antes de decidir ilustrar a la mujer. "Fuerza no es una habilidad física. Si no fuera por mi disciplina mental y comprensión en batalla, mi poder Saiyajín no tendría sentido. Quiero a alguien que pueda darme una lucha mental. Eso es tan esencial como la física."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron levemente. "Vaya… Realmente eso fue profundo, Vegeta. Estoy impresionada." Pensó ella casi orgullosa de él. "Qué más?"

Vegeta permaneció en silencio unos minutos después de la pregunta. Bulma asumió que era porque estaba intentando pensar en algo particularmente astuto de decir en forma de un insulto, pero ese fue escasamente el caso cuando escuchó su demanda.

"Suave." Dijo él simplemente mientras su expresión facial mostraba el rastro de una sonrisa.

"Suave?" repitió Bulma. "Suave en qué forma? Cabello suave? Complexión suave? Personalidad suave? Qué quieres decir con suave?"

Él soltó una corta carcajada antes de levantarse de su asiento y alejarse. Bulma parpadeó unas pocas veces intentando descifrar lo que había pasado. 'Suave? Quiere una mujer suave?' Sin realmente saber qué quería decir con suave, fuera de un rasgo físico o sabia personalidad, estaba insegura. Sin embargo, algo 'suave' parecía contradictorio a todo lo que era Vegeta.

"Tal vez lo escuché mal?" pensó Bulma mientras frotaba su mentón contemplativamente. 'Sí, eso tiene que ser.' Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras se levantaba de su silla. Tenía que regresar a la cacería de mujer. Después de todo sólo tenía dos días para encontrarle una mujer antes de que todo el infierno se desatara. Lo último que necesitaba era a un mono excitado caminando por los campos de la Corporación Cápsula buscando carne.

------

"Vegeta!" gritó Bulma, completamente animada tarde esa noche mientras él entraba de la cámara de gravedad para cenar. "He encontrado la mujer de tus sueños." Gritó ella. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por encontrar lo que sabía sería un partido.

"Oh?" preguntó Vegeta, no queriendo conocer a otra de las tontas amigas de Bulma.

"Sí, es fiera, es sexy, y puede soportar cualquier cosa. Es perfecta para ti. Así que ve arriba y arréglate bien." Ella lo empujó en dirección de las escaleras.

"Mujer…"

"No, Vegeta. Te lo advierto, ella es tu última oportunidad así que no lo arruines!" Ordenó ella mientras el enojado Saiyajín subía maldiciendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Casi inmediatamente seguida de la enojada partida de Vegeta sonó el timbre. Bulma se precipitó y la respondió amablemente. "Hethra!" Ella sonrió mientras invitaba a la mujer a entrar.

"Hola Bulma." La mujer devolvió una sonrisa. "Y, dónde está esta ardiente pieza de hombre del que hablaste?"

"Fue a cambiarse, ya baja." Explicó Bulma mientras el par se sentaba brevemente.

"Y… un…" La mujer miró alrededor curiosa. "Yamcha va a venir?"

Bulma sintió un frunce cruzar sus labios inmediatamente. "No Hethra. Yamcha y yo terminamos."

"De verdad?" La mujer parecía altamente complacida.

"Sí, bueno no éramos el uno para el otro." Bulma lo puso simplemente.

"Eso está muy mal. Y… ahora está viendo a alguien más?" Preguntó la mujer curiosamente.

Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron ante la pregunta. "No lo sé. No soy su cuidandera." 'No más.'

"Sólo estaba curiosa." La mujer anotó tranquilamente mientras tomaba nota mental para darle al hombre una llamada después de que terminara con su cita aquí. Sin embargo los planes de la mujer parecieron cambiar en casi un instante cuando miró a la sexy criatura bajando por las escaleras.

"Vaya." La quijada de Hethra casi se desploma cuando se acercó a ellas. Bulma sonrió cuando vio la reacción de la mujer, y luego se giró para ver al hombre en cuestión cuando su propia quijada se desplomó. Aquí venía el arrogante Saiyajín vestido en un ajustado par de caquis y un suéter cuello de tortuga negro que acentuaba cada músculo suyo. Infortunadamente, portaba una sonrisa para igualar el vestuario, lo cual inmediatamente hizo sospechar a Bulma. Nunca lucía así de limpio.

"Soy Hethra." La mujer se presentó mientras avanzaba rápidamente, queriendo conocer al hombre tan rápido como fuera posible.

Vegeta miró arrogante a la mujer de arriba abajo antes de girarse hacia Bulma. "Hiciste un mejor trabajo esta vez, mujer." Dijo él simplemente antes de girarse para entrar en la cocina. Ambas mujeres encontraron sus ojos fijos extrañamente en su baja mitad.

"Oh dios mío, Bulma, él es perfecto!" Dijo la mujer, sonrojada mientras lo seguía inmediatamente en la cocina.

'Él se trae algo.' Pensó Bulma segura mientras los seguía a la cocina donde entró para encontrar a su madre colgada de Vegeta. Ella rió mientras pensaba que si todo lo demás fallaba estaba su madre quien sin duda saltaría ante la oportunidad de tomar el lugar de Hethra. El Sr. y la Sra. Briefs se unieron a los tres en la cena mientras intercambiaban leves bromas. Bulma se sentó al otro lado de Vegeta mientras Hethra se sentaba junto a él. No mostró abierta señal de interés en ella, aunque estaba luchando por ganar su atención.

"Y Vegeta, qué haces en la vida?" Preguntó ella dentro de las conversaciones de la cena.

"Asesinar y purgar." Dijo él simplemente mientras sentía un pie patearlo en la espinilla. Él sonrió ante la mujer al otro lado suyo antes de continuar comiendo.

"Entonces eres como un asesino o algo así, verdad? Eso es genial." Hethra malinterpretó la explicación.

Bulma giró sus ojos mientras terminaba de reunir su comida. "Oye mamá, por qué no me ayudas con los platos?" Bulma aclaró su garganta en un intento por hacer que la mujer dejara sola a la pareja. El Dr. Briefs fue lo rápido suficiente para captar y se excusó también, dejando solos a Hethra y a Vegeta.

"Y…" Comenzó ella casualmente mientras se sentaba un poco hacia adelante esperando seducirlo con algo de su considerable escote. Vegeta sin embargo, ignoró a la mujer mientras continuaba comiendo. Hethra frunció cuando notó su desinterés. Pensó que tal vez debía intentar un poco más duro. Deslizó una mano bajo la mesa y encontró el camino hacia su rodilla. Ella apretó su pierna en forma juguetona, pero increíblemente no recibió respuesta. Entonces lentamente comenzó a subir su mano por su muslo interior, aunque aún no produjo respuesta. 'Qué pasa con este hombre? Es como si estuviera dormido de la cintura para abajo!'

Con esa perturbadora idea Hethra decidió no rendirse. 'Está bien, quieres jugar duro?' Pensó ella traviesa mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos hacia su entrepierna. Posiblemente ningún hombre podría controlar una erección después de los sensuales movimientos con los que estaba acariciando su muslo. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente mientras su mano se dirigía a su destino, no sólo descubrió que aparentemente el hombre tenía el auto control de un dios, sino que tenía que ser uno para guardar tanto como lo que sintió.

De repente, como un ciervo atrapado en la luz, ella observó al hombre de cabello salvaje mirarla con un malvado brillo en su ojos. "Satisfecha con tu prueba?" Preguntó él en una voz casi ronroneante.

La mujer asintió distraídamente mientras tragaba duro. "Dime." Él comenzó otra vez. "Exactamente a cuántos hombres les has hecho eso también?" Preguntó él asumiendo que una mujer lo intrépida suficiente para hacer algo así justo después de la cena tenía que haber estado por ahí con montones en toda su vida.

La mujer tragó. "Unos pocos."

Vegeta sólo rió mientras se levantaba de su silla. "Encuentra a otro para fornicar." Dijo él fríamente. "No tengo interés en acostarme con bienes dañados." Dijo él callosamente mientras dejaba el salón, dejando a la mujer casi con lágrimas.

Tan pronto como se fue Bulma entró en el comedor para ver quién quería postre cuando vio a su amiga llorando desconsolada. "Qué pasó?" preguntó Bulma, nada sorprendida de que él hubiese arruinado esta también.

La mujer no respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría a la sala para recoger su abrigo. "Hethra!" Bulma intentó detenerla. "Qué dijo?"

"Quieres decir además de llamarme nada corto a una prostituta barata? Honestamente Bulma, por qué me citaste con un bastardo como él! Digo, además del hecho de que la única vez que no me ignoró fue cuando estuvo mirándome como un pedazo de carne. Además, la forma en que te mira y a tu familia, actúa como si todos fueran inferiores a él! El hombre es un total egomaníaco que no merece la luz del día y de seguro no me merece!" Dijo la mujer furiosa.

"Vamos Hethra." Bulma trató de calmar a la mujer. "Sé que puede ser un poco difícil pero--"

"Difícil! Él dijo que yo era un 'objeto dañado' Bulma! No sabe nada sobre mí y se atreve a hacer tan sucias suposiciones! El hombre no es nada sino un bastardo! Encuentro difícil de creer que pueda encontrar una mujer dispuesta a acostarse con él! Ninguna mujer merece ese tipo de irrespeto!" Y con esa idea final la mujer se precipitó de la Corporación Cápsula dejando a Vegeta sin una mujer.

Bulma suspiró, no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho de nuevo. De dónde sacó él llamar a la mujer una mujerzuela! Sólo estaba buscando tres días de sexo! Nada más profundo! Cómo podría demandar más? Bulma gruñó mientras se giraba para gritarle al príncipe por su desastre, cuando vio algo que no había esperado. Vegeta estaba de pie en la cima de las escaleras con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando abajo como si hubiera escuchado cada palabra que Hethra había dicho sobre él. Su rabia se desvaneció de repente cuando vio una mirada casi arrepentida en sus ojos. Si ella no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que sus sentimientos habían sido heridos.

Bulma tomó un respiro antes de subir lentamente las escaleras. Se detuvo justo frente a él con sus brazos cruzados y un frunce en su rostro. "Quieres postre?" preguntó ella, aparentemente lo que menos había esperado escucharle decir.

Vegeta estaba esperando ser gritado o insultado por su último fracaso, pero la mirada que ella mantenía extrañamente fue más irritante, casi como si sintiera culpa. Como si esto fuera su culpa. "No." Él movió su cabeza antes de girarse y tirar la puerta de su habitación.

Bulma frunció mientras lo observaba alejarse. 'Esto no va a funcionar.'

------

"_Vamos Vegeta… puedes hacerlo mejor que esto!" La mujer gimió mientras empujaba sus caderas contra las suyas para intentar acercarse a su liberación._

_Vegeta tenía ambas manos plantadas a cada lado de su cuello mientras empujaba furiosamente dentro de ella. "Estoy durmiéndome, Vegeta." Gruñó la mujer como si no estuviera intentándolo._

_Finalmente, Vegeta sintió su liberación mientras se derramaba dentro de la mujer quien había cesado de llegar a su orgasmo. Él colapsó sobre ella cuando la intensidad de su liberación lo dejó débil._

_La mujer gruñó con odio mientras lo rodaba fuera de ella. "Bastardo!" Gritó ella mientras atrapaba su atención al alejarse de su ahora flácido miembro. "No puedes fornicar apropiadamente a una mujer! Por qué demonios alguna hembra querría acostarse contigo cuando no puedes complacerla! Eres un maldito fracaso! No puedes derrotar a un guerrero de tercera clase, no pudiste matar al lagarto que asesinó a tu raza, y ahora no puedes usar apropiadamente la única posesión que te queda! No eres nada sino un fracaso! Un maldito fracaso! Eso es todo lo que eres Vegeta! Un fracaso!"_

------

Vegeta despertó de su sueño mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Él gruñó, podía oler su excitación en sus dedos. Salió de la cama mientras entraba a su baño. Abrió la ducha y luego restregó furiosamente su cuerpo para limpiarlo.

'_Fracaso?'_

Freezer había usado esa palabra muchas veces con él, y ahora estaba escuchándola de nuevo. Sí, fracasó para vengar a su raza, sí, había fracasado para matar un guerrero de tercera clase, y ahora temía otro fracaso.

Aparearse fue algo que nunca quiso hacer. No porque no deseara la gratificación física, por la cual estaba inmensamente sediento, sino porque no quería que nada viniera con eso. Lo admitiera o no, sabía que su verdadero temor era atarse. Qué si se llegaba a preocupar por su compañera? No completamente, sino una posibilidad nada más. O, aún peor, qué si no pudiera complacerla apropiadamente?

Vegeta frunció mientras terminaba su ducha nocturna y rápidamente se colocaba otro par de pantalones. Sabía que dormir no iba a ser una opción a este punto así que se dirigió abajo para una merienda. Había pasado el postre y decidió reponerlo ahora. Sin embargo, una vez que entró a la cocina deseó haber permanecido en su habitación cuando encontró a la mujer ya presente comiendo lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pastel. Él cruzó sus brazos y permaneció ahí observándola por una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo mientras terminaba el postre. Lucía completamente deprimida, y parecía estar usando el pastel como una forma de aliviar eso. No parecía estar funcionando.

"Honestamente mujer, estás lo gorda suficiente como estás. Podrías dejar los dulces."

Bulma saltó cuando escuchó sus palabras. Ella giró de golpe su cabeza para captar su mirada. Sólo le frunció antes de girarse de nuevo. "Hola, Vegeta." Ella sonó melancólica mientras regresaba a jugar con su pastel.

Vegeta encontró esto extraño y decidió sentarse al otro lado en espera de comenzar otra batalla verbal, pero ella lo detuvo. "Creo que esto no va a funcionar, Vegeta." Comenzó Bulma tristemente.

"De qué estás hablando?" Espetó él en tono ofendido.

"No creo que intentar acomodarte con una mujer sea una gran idea. Es decir, eres…"

"Qué?" Ordenó él para que terminara su idea.

"Muy frío." Susurró ella. "Las mujeres no quieren un hombre que pasará todo su tiempo insultándolas. Queremos afecto, preocupación, y compasión. Y tú no posees la habilidad para dar nada de eso."

Vegeta gruñó. "No quiero una maldita mujer para casarme, mujer! Sólo quiero algo para fornicar por tres días! No necesito mostrar o tener esas cosas! No las quiero! Así que deja de actuar como si esto fuera una maldita pérdida."

"Pero… lo es." Bulma intentó explicar. "No creo que tengas alguna idea de lo que estás perdiendo en esas cosas." Ella levantó su cabeza lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos. "Vegeta, no quieres ser tenido? No quieres sentir que alguien te ama más que a algo más en este mundo? No quieres saber lo que es tener a alguien ahí para ti para consolarte cuando lo necesites? Para creer en ti, apoyarte? No quieres _sentir_?"

Vegeta sintió su quijada desplomarse lentamente. Nunca hubiese pensado que alguien le preguntaría tal cosa. No era obvio? "No necesito nada de eso. Las emociones hacen débil a una persona, y yo planeo ser fuerte."

"Si las emociones hacen débil a una persona, entonces por qué Goku es más fuerte que tú?" Preguntó ella esperando rabia, pero en vez su rostro reflejó confusión. Ella sabía que debió haber tocado un nervio, así que decidió que no discutiría más con él. "Toma." Ella le alcanzó lo que quedaba de su pastel. Vegeta la miro extrañamente. "Sólo termínalo." Ordenó ella. "Ustedes los Saiyajín son mejores que los depósitos de basura." Ella rió antes de girar para subir.

Vegeta la observó irse sintiéndose de alguna forma derrotado. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez él no merecía una compañera. Tal vez eso era por qué había fracasado para asegurar una. Tal vez estaba destinado a estar solo toda su vida. Tal vez.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Buen capítulo largo, me gusta eso. Bueno, Veggie parece pensar que está destinado a estar solo, y Bulma parece segura de que no puede encontrarle una mujer. Las cosas cambiarán? Tendremos que ver. Próximo capítulo pronto…

------


	5. Mala Elección de Palabras

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5: Mala elección de palabras

------

Bulma suspiró después de su largo día de trabajo. Después del último fiasco intentando encontrarle una mujer a Vegeta se había dado por vencida. Había concluido que algo corto a una mujer Saiyajín habría sido inadecuado a los ojos de Vegeta. Ella suspiró levemente preguntándose si eso habría ayudado. El hombre estaba tan aislado del mundo que estaba comenzando a creer que era mejor dejar solo a Vegeta.

Por supuesto estar solo no iba a ayudar en su celo. Lentamente abrió el cajón de su escritorio sacando el suero que iba a darle. Deseaba poder haber hecho más, pero los hombres Saiyajín en celo eran más poderosos que algo que la tierra tuviera para contrarrestar. Lentamente colocó la droga en su bolsa antes de levantarse de su asiento. Podía escuchar a su estómago gruñendo y sabía que mejor iría a casa antes de que Vegeta limpiara el lugar.

Empacó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

------

"Mujer!" llamó Vegeta en la enorme casa mientras entraba, desorientado. Gruñó con frustración cuando encontró que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y la mesa del comedor vacía. Estaba planeando gritar para que la Sra. Briefs preparara su comida cuando notó una pequeña hoja de papel amarillo pegada en el refrigerador. Sus ojos se fruncieron sabiendo que notas como esas nunca eran buenas.

Él caminó y retiró el mensaje mientras comenzaba a leer.

Bulma querida,

Parece que tu abuela se ha enfermado, así que tu padre y yo volamos a cuidar de ella. Mientras tanto, he dejado suficiente comida para ti y nuestro Saiyajín favorito para los próximos días. No nos iremos por más de una semana, pero mientras tanto quiero que utilices sabiamente tu tiempo, querida. Recuerda que tu reloj biológico está acabándose y tenemos un soltero perfectamente elegible a nuestra espalda, así que asegúrate de no dejarlo escabullirse como lo hiciste con el dulce de Yamcha!

Con amor,

Mamá.

Vegeta arrugó la hoja para lanzarla sobre su hombro. No estaba seguro sobre qué era ese asunto del 'reloj biológico' o qué tenía que ver con él, pero la parte sobre tener que quedarse con la baka mujer mientras entraba en celo era amargamente clara. Resopló con disgusto mientras se desplomaba en la mesa de la cocina. Era lo malo suficiente lo que tendría que sufrir durante su celo; la culinaria de la mujer sólo le sumaba a su miseria.

"Vegeta?" Una fuerte voz femenina llamó al agraviado Saiyajín.

Vegeta sólo gruñó en respuesta, estaba menos que complacido de escuchar la llegada de la mujer. "Oye, Vegeta?" Persistió Bulma mientras entraba a la cocina y dejaba caer sus pertenencias en la mesa. "Has visto a mis padres? Y dónde está la cena?" preguntó ella casi tan molesta por la falta de comida como el Príncipe mismo.

Vegeta gesturizó con su pulgar al arrugado pedazo de papel, conteniéndose del esfuerzo de hablar.

Bulma dejó salir un exasperado respiro antes de avanzar y desarrugar el trozo de papel. Leyó la nota con completa inexpresión. "BIOLOGICO-SOLTERO ELEGIB-DULCE!" siseó Bulma con disgusto, le disgustaba fuertemente la intromisión de su madre en sus asuntos. "No le creo!"

Vegeta levantó una ceja disfrutando observar a la mujer tomar las noticias aún peor que él. "Te importa explicar?"

"Oh, así que HABLAS?" Espetó Bulma mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y miraba al hombre. "Esta nota dice querida BULMA! No querido Vegeta! No tenías derecho a leerla!"

Vegeta se encogió con indiferencia mientras giraba su cabeza lejos de la mujer. "Estaba mencionado en la nota. Tenía derecho a leerla."

"Eso no te da el derecho a tirarla antes de que pudiera leerla, idiota!" Discutió ella.

"Creo que sí." Vegeta sonrió mientras se levantaba de repente de su silla y caminaba directamente en frente de la mujer. "Ahora dime. Qué es este asunto que tu baka madre menciona sobre necesitarme para resolver un problema que tienes con… qué era?" Preguntó él furtivamente. "Tu 'reloj biológico'?"

Bulma sintió enrojecer sus mejillas mientras tartamudeaba para hablar. "Ah… N… Nada. Sólo es una tonta idea que mi madre tiene."

"Oh?" Vegeta se acercó un paso. "Entonces por qué pareces tan avergonzada?"

"Yo… yo no estoy… Um… avergonzada." Dijo Bulma nada convincente. "Eso no es tu asunto."

"Bueno, tu tonta madre parece pensar que sí." Persistió Vegeta disfrutando mucho el mantener a la mujer en este incómodo estado.

"Bueno, mi madre está equivocada! Así que deja de preguntar sobre eso!" Gritó Bulma antes de girarse abruptamente del arrogante hombre.

Vegeta observó con su clásica sonrisa mientras la mujer caminaba hacia el refrigerador y comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas. Siempre disfrutaba observar a la mujer cuando ese fuego destellaba en sus ojos. Su respiración gradualmente se incrementaba y un siseante sonido emanaba de las profundidades de su garganta. Su temperamento podría igualar el suyo algunos días. Encontró eso muy atractivo. "Quiero pronto mi comida mujer." Demandó Vegeta mientras observaba la cabeza de la mujer salir de golpe del refrigerador para mirarlo.

"Tu comida?" Ella sonrió. "Vine a casa por mi cena. Puedes alimentarte tú!"

Los ojos de Vegeta se encendieron con indignación. Dio un paso más cerca mientras colocaba una amenazante mirada en su rostro. "Tú me harás la cena ahora mujer, o--"

"O qué?" Interrumpió Bulma rápidamente. "Me matarás?" dijo ella con una carcajada. "Ambos sabemos que no tienes las bolas para eso."

Antes de que Bulma pudiera continuar riendo sintió su baja espalda forzada contra el mesón mientras su estómago era atrapado por un grupo de duros abdominales. Sin una oportunidad para buscar su liberación sintió la mano de Vegeta alrededor de su cuello obligando a sus ojos encontrar los suyos. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre ella, y su rostro estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocar su nariz contra la suya.

"Qué me dijiste?" Preguntó Vegeta en un tono que Bulma podía decir era furia contenida.

Bajo circunstancias normales Bulma estaría atemorizada, pero no lo estaba. Él la tenía en una posición indefensa, y aún no parecía amenazante. Pensó que tal vez su comentario había herido sus sentimientos más que enojarlo… por supuesto, creyendo que esto sólo funcionaba a su desventaja mientras le permitía sentirse lo fuerte suficiente para repetir lo que la puso en esta posición en primer lugar. "Te dije que no tienes las bolas para matarme."

Su estupidez sorprendió a Vegeta. Verdaderamente no creía que la mataría? Había sido muy _amable _con ella este último año para permitirle creer que la dejaría ilesa. "Mujer tonta." Él sonrió, el brillo en sus ojos se tornó en uno de plácida maldad. "Creo que he sido muy generoso contigo este último año. Creo que es hora de enseñarte tu lugar."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con horror cuando vio un rayo de ki formándose en la palma de su mano. 'No lo haría.' Se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba sus ojos para encontrar la verdad. Su rostro estaba proyectando el enfermo y hambriento poder animal que presentaba en batalla, pero sus ojos, sus ojos mostraban una mirada de fiera determinación. 'A quién está tratando de probarse?' Se preguntó ella como si esto fuera una prueba para él, para ver si se había vuelto lo que tan desesperadamente estaba intentando evitar. _Débil_.

Vegeta observó mientras el comportamiento de la mujer cambiaba de temeroso a confuso. 'Piensa que estoy bromeando!? La mataré. Soy uno de los seres más poderosos en el universo! Puedo hacer lo que quiera. No le temo a nada! Su vida y muerte son mi elección y sólo mía! Cómo puede creer diferente!?!?' Con seguridad, Vegeta agarró a la mujer por el brazo para mantenerla en posición mientras retrocedía un paso. Con su clásica sonrisa llevó la esfera de energía a centímetros de su pecho.

Un largo trago aclaró la garganta de Bulma mientras lentamente movía sus ojos de los suyos a la brillante esfera de ki, y luego regresaba a él. "Hazlo." Dijo ella en un tono casi desafiante.

Vegeta apretó sus dientes; no podía creer que en realidad estuviera incitándolo así! "Dudas de quién soy mujer! He matado muchas naciones por mucho menos de lo que me has dicho. Honestamente crees que no continuaré?!"

Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron observándolo de cerca. "Mantengo lo que dije." Discutió ella mientras continuaba mirando sus ojos.

Vegeta liberó un enfurecido gruñido sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Verdaderamente eres una idiota, mujer! Piensas que por la tonta hospitalidad de tu familia perdonaré todas sus vidas!?! Realmente crees que me quedaré y permitiré ser insultado en tan ofensiva manera y no hacer nada!!? No eres nada para mi mujer! Tu familia, tus amigos! Los mataré a todos una vez---"

"AAAAHAHHHHAAAAA!" El monólogo de Vegeta se interrumpió cuando sus oídos registraron el grito de Bulma. Había estado tan perdido en su furia que había fallado en notar que su mano se había acercado tanto a su pecho que atravesó su blusa y brassier para quemar su carne. En completo shock él disolvió la esfera de energía mientras la mano que estaba apresando su brazo se deslizaba por su espalda para sostener su cuerpo arqueado contra su pecho.

Inconscientemente Vegeta cayó de rodillas mientras la mujer colapsaba en sus brazos. Lágrimas estaban brotando mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, muy temerosa de ver el daño. Fue en ese momento cuando Vegeta bajó la mirada para ver la sangre de la mujer bajando por su cremosa piel blanca que notó que ella tenía razón. Todo lo que había hecho era lastimarla y sintió rabia, culpa, arrepentimiento, e incluso _preocupación _dentro de él. Estaba lejos de gustarle la mujer, pero no quería verla así, especialmente no por su mano.

Vegeta estaba muy sorprendido para reaccionar al principio. Sin embargo, el sonido de los dolorosos gemidos de la mujer fue suficiente para regresarlo a la realidad mientras examinaba la herida. Era difícil para él creer el tipo de daño que tan pequeña cantidad de energía causaba, pero era muy claro. Rápidamente Vegeta retiró el resto de la blusa de Bulma y la usó para limpiar el exceso de sangre para poder evaluar el daño total.

Sintió un extraño alivio cuando encontró que la energía no había penetrado completamente su piel. La quemadura era mala, al menos de segundo grado, pero no era nada muy serio de recuperarse. Vegeta frunció mirando a la aún llorosa mujer. Para él, este tipo de dolor habría sido indigno de notar, pero para ella imaginaba que tenía que ser insoportable. En un momento de piedad levantó su mano hacia el cuello de Bulma y lo giró levemente, dejando inconsciente a la mujer.

Vegeta alzó a Bulma con más gentilidad de la que hubiese usado en toda su vida mientras cargaba a la mujer hacia la sala médica donde había despertado herido tantas veces. La acostó en la misma cama en la que la había encontrado manteniendo vigilia la primera vez que destruyó la cámara de gravedad. Sintió que no tenía elección sino atender sus heridas. Aparte del hecho que de él las había causado, ella había hecho esto tantas veces por él. Se lo _debía_.

Vegeta terminó de desvestir a la mujer de la cintura para arriba antes de agarrar los químicos que la había visto usar cuando él tenía una herida de carne. Siguió el mismo procedimiento que le había sido aplicado repetidamente. Limpió la herida con ese horrible químico, la secó, aplicó ese ungüento horriblemente colorido y luego la cubrió con esos vendajes que lucía con frecuencia.

Una vez que Vegeta terminó se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró el durmiente cuerpo de la mujer. Aún podía ver las manchas de lágrimas bajo sus ojos del dolor inicial. Sintió ese anormal sentimiento de culpa regresar a él mientras miraba la herida cubierta. Estaba furioso consigo por esto. No sólo de que la hubiera lastimado, lo cual irónicamente era lo que había decidido hacer en primer lugar, sino de que la hirió.

Sí, ella insultó su masculinidad, lo cual en cualquier día es una terrible idea, pero él la había insultado mucho peor en muchas ocasiones anteriores. Por qué cambiar eso ahora? Él suspiró sabiendo esa respuesta. El momento para todo esto era terrible. Aquí estaba él a punto de entrar en calor, y terminó dañando a la única mujer que estaba tratando de ayudarlo.

Después de esto supo que se rehusaría a ayudarlo, lo cual por supuesto sería en el mejor de los escenarios. Ahora fácilmente podía ir con Kakarotto y usar esto como razón suficiente para enviarlo a la próxima dimensión. Él sintió una sonrisa cruzar sus labios. 'No, la mujer no hará eso.' Pensó él con un poco de duda. Supuso que la mujer disfrutaba su presencia tanto como él disfrutaba la suya. Por supuesto, eso no era mucho de qué hablar, pero era lo suficiente para no desear su muerte. Qué trágico, le tomó lastimarla para darse cuenta.

Vegeta tomó un largo respiro antes de subir las cobijas sobre su pecho parcialmente expuesto. Sintió una inconsciente sonrisa cruzar sus labios cuando lo hizo. 'Parece que estaba equivocado sobre mi segunda demanda.' Pensó él inapropiadamente mientras se levantaba de la cama y se giraba para irse. Sabía que la mujer estaría furiosa cuando despertara. Sólo podía esperar para ver su reacción.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Aw… pobre Bulma… Pobre Vegeta… Pobre de mi, tengo que escribir el próximo capítulo! Bueno, de cualquier forma, descubriremos la reacción de Bulma la próxima vez, y cómo ayudará/lastimará a Vegeta cuando esté en celo. Hasta el próximo capítulo…

------


	6. Malas Interpretaciones

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6: Malas interpretaciones.

------

_Sus cuerpos se derretían juntos en una sofocante fusión de pasión mientras la incontenible sed de volverse uno finalmente era saciada. La reverberación de éxtasis gritaba desde los confines más profundos de sus almas mientras la sensación de cada uno dentro del otro era demasiada de ocultar. Con cada segundo que pasaba la gloria se volvía más que cualquier supervivencia mientras alcanzaban un nuevo apogeo en la estimulación._

_Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados deseando experimentar nada sino la perfección que lo abrazaba. Él se movía a una desafiante velocidad que ella había logrado igualar en completa precisión. El unísono al cual se movían no era nada tímido, era intrépido y vigoroso en una forma que sólo cada uno podría demandar del otro._

_Finalmente alcanzaron el clímax por el que sus cuerpos habían estado luchando tan desesperadamente, y todo se detuvo. Su cuerpo colapsó sobre el de su mujer, habiendo expulsado toda su semilla en su muy receptivo cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su mente intentaba registrar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Su cuerpo había sido negado de tal gratificación durante toda su existencia. Sólo ahora podía sentirse libre de experimentar tal euforia._

_Los dos yacían juntos en el abrazo del otro mientras su alguna vez furiosa respiración disminuía a un murmullo. Él fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, examinando el cuerpo en reposo de su mujer. "Mujer?" preguntó él, sobre un susurro._

_Sus ojos se abrieron mirando a su amante. "Hm?" Gimió ella mientras su mano encontraba su camino hacia su frente para secar las gotas de sudor de su entrecejo._

_Gentilmente él imitó su acto antes de llevar sus labios a un lado de su cuello, besándolo levemente. Sus ojos se rehusaron a encontrar de nuevo los suyos mientras preguntaba, "Estás satisfecha?" Su tono era de gentil humor, pero la pregunta contenía más importancia que aquella de una curiosidad pasajera._

_Ella sonrió tan amplio como sus exhaustos músculos le permitieron. "Nunca he sentido tal satisfacción en toda mi existencia."_

_Él sintió una renovada sensación de orgullo consumirlo cuando escuchó la confirmación de su mutua gratificación. Rodó sobre su costado mientras enjaulaba a la mujer en sus brazos, aún dentro de ella, y sin la intención de cambiar eso. "Eres mía," susurró él suavemente en su oído, descansando su cabeza sobre la suya._

"_Tanto como tú eres mío," respondió ella en un susurro. Luego ambos cerraron sus ojos. El sueño era el único remedio para la dichosa agonía que habían sufrido._

------

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de golpe pasando sus dedos por su espeso cabello. 'Que extraño.' Pensó su mente inmediatamente mientras reflexionaba en las imágenes que había tenido flotando en su cabeza. Justo la otra noche tuvo un sueño sobre ser _inadecuado_, y ahora estaba soñando sobre ser cercano a un maldito dios! No podía decir que estaba insatisfecho por el sueño, pero posiblemente era aún más perturbador que el último.

En el primer sueño era alguna mujer Saiyajín sobre la que se imaginó empujando. Pero en este sueño, era _ella_. No podía permitirse pensar en eso. La mujer a la que había estado a punto de matar hace unas horas, ahora era la mujer de su húmedo sueño? Él hizo una mueca recordando cómo era más que sólo 'la mujer' en su sueño. Era su foco. Cómo podría ser? Fue gentil con ella, quería que sintiera el placer que él estaba recibiendo, y más deprimentemente, la abrazó después. No se fue! Se quedó y… y… se arrunchó! 'Qué demonios es eso!??!' Demandó su mente intentando borrar la imagen.

"VEGETA!"

El príncipe saltó cuando escuchó esa fuerte y obstinada voz gritar su nombre. Aunque la rabia debería haber sido la reacción natural a la voz, después de semejante sueño su mente no pudo evitar sino regresar a lo maravilloso que había sido ese sonido cuando yacían juntos. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, recordando cómo sonó en su sueño para escuchar esa misma palabra ser gritada una y otra y otra vez…

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta salió de su ensueño cuando el grito se volvió más fuerte y más furioso. 'Esa mujer arruina todo.' Pensó él decepcionado. Sabía que no quería ir a verla después de lo que había pasado, pero la idea de visitarla era mucho menos atemorizante que permanecer en su cama soñando con la hermosa cara, esos demandantes labios, esas uñas clavándose en su espalda mientras empujaba en su estrecha y húmeda--- 'SUFICIENTE!' Gritó su mente, simultáneamente con la furiosa mujer en la sala médica.

"VEGETA!"

'Creo que podría reconsiderar matarla.' Se dijo a sí mismo mientras tiraba sus cobijas y se levantaba furioso de la cama. Imaginó que una rápida confrontación con la mujer limpiaría su mente de las enfermas ideas que lo plagaban. Una pelea definitivamente era lo que más estaba esperando después de anoche. Casi no podía esperar.

"VEEEGGGGGEEEETTTTTAAAAAAA!"

------

_Sus cuerpos se derretían juntos en una sofocante fusión de pasión mientras la incontenible sed de volverse uno finalmente era saciada. La reverberación de éxtasis gritaba desde los confines más profundos de sus almas mientras la sensación de cada uno dentro del otro era demasiada de ocultar. Con cada segundo que pasaba la gloria se volvía más que cualquier supervivencia mientras alcanzaban un nuevo apogeo en la estimulación._

_Con cada empujón ella podía sentir la euforia del que su cuerpo había estado privado tan devastadoramente por tantos años. La profundidad a la cual penetraba su más amada esencia enviaba vibraciones de júbilo por su espina. Era una sensación que sólo podría ser descrita como la cumbre de la existencia._

_Finalmente alcanzaron el clímax por el que sus cuerpos habían estado luchando tan desesperadamente, y todo se detuvo. Su cuerpo tembló de placer mientras su compañero colapsaba sobre ella, habiendo derramado toda su semilla en su muy receptivo cuerpo. Él era demasiado perfecto como para ponerlo en palabras. En esos simples momentos de dicha sintió como si hubiese encontrado todo lo que estuvo buscando lograr en el cuerpo del hombre dentro de ella._

_Los dos yacían juntos en el abrazo del otro mientras su alguna vez furiosa respiración disminuía a un murmullo. Él fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, examinando el cuerpo en reposo de su mujer. "Mujer?" preguntó él, sobre un susurro._

_Sus ojos se abrieron, mirando a su amante. "Hm?" Gimió ella mientras su mano encontraba su camino hacia su frente para secar las gotas de sudor de su entrecejo. Era tan hermoso cuando mostraba una expresión casi feliz._

"_Estás satisfecha?" Su tono era de gentil humor._

_Ella sonrió tan amplio como sus exhaustos músculos de permitieron. "Nunca he sentido tal satisfacción en toda mi existencia."_

_Él rodó sobre su costado mientras enjaulaba a la mujer en sus brazos, aún muy dentro de ella. "Eres mía," susurró él suavemente en su oído, descansando su cabeza sobre la suya._

"_Tanto como tú eres mío," respondió ella en un susurro. Luego ambos cerraron sus ojos. El sueño era el único remedio para la dichosa agonía que habían sufrido._

------

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron mientras jadeaba por aire. 'Un sueño?' Se preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor. La realidad de la simple fantasía la golpeó muy bruscamente cuando sintió un ardiente dolor en su pecho. Rápidamente miró su expuesto alto cuerpo al recordar de dónde había venido el dolor.

"VEGETA!!" Su garganta gritó furiosamente mientras sus instintos inmediatos eran matar. 'No puedo creer que ese bastardo en realidad me disparara!!??!' Gruñó ella. Estuvo por remover algo de los vendajes para darle un mejor vistazo a su quemada carne cuando la atención a la herida la detuvo. 'Vendajes? Quién demonios limpió la herida? Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y sólo somos él y- No, él no lo haría.' Pensó ella segura. 'Quién heriría a alguien y luego atendería la herida?'

"VEGETA!" Bulma gritó otra vez, quería respuestas y rápido. Tomó un largo respiro antes de levantarse lentamente de lo que se conocía comúnmente como la 'segunda cama de Vegeta.' Frunció notando que tampoco tenía puestos ni una camiseta ni un brassier. 'Juro que si mis senos no son tan perfectos como lo eran antes…' Pensó ella vanidosa mientras caminaba hacia los cajones donde sabía que habían pantalones extra para Vegeta. Esculcó entre las prendas antes de cruzarse con una camiseta que parecía particularmente cómoda. La colocó sobre su cabeza y gentilmente la haló rodeando su pecho.

"VEGETA!" Gritó ella otra vez comenzando a pensar que el cobarde no aparecería. Gruñó mientras regresaba a la cama y se sentaba exhausta. Tenía medio pensado llamar a Goku y decirle meterle algo de sentido al idiota, pero sabía que no lo quería realmente. Siempre odiaba verlo herido, y sabía que sería peor si era ella quien lo permitiera. 'Maldito por ser tan… tan…' No estaba segura qué era lo que la hacía preocuparse por él, pero lo hacía, y lo que sea que fuera, iba a salvar su pellejo. Bueno, al menos físicamente, no había forma en que fuese a escaparse de la reprimenda verbal por esto!

"VEEEEGGGGGEEEETTTTTAAAAAAA!" Gritó ella mucho más molesta que antes. Se jorobó descansando su codo en su rodilla para sostener su mentón. No estaba segura de lo que era más perturbador; el hecho de que Vegeta pudiera haber matado, o el hecho de que inmediatamente después tuvo un sueño increíblemente erótico con él. Sintió su rostro enrojecerse ante el simple recuerdo. 'Era tan sexy, y apasionado, y poderoso, y qué demonios estoy diciendo, estoy enojada con el pequeño enano!' Se recordó ella mientras intentaba deshacer todas las ideas de ese sueño lleno de felicidad.

Ella siempre supo que el lado oscuro y peligroso podía seducirla fácilmente. Eso fue lo que la atrajo a Yamcha el principio. Ese bandido del desierto podía hacer desmayar a una chica. Naturalmente en sus años más 'maduros' su lujuria estaría dirigida hacia un extremo aún más grande. Aunque la personalidad violenta y vengativa del idiota parecía un exceso para ella, el ajustado spandex y esa sexy sonrisa era más que suficiente para compensarlo.

Bulma inconscientemente lamió sus labios recordando lo que su imaginación la llevaba a creer lo que sería estar con él. El dulce sabor salado de su sudor. El fuerte aroma masculino del que no podía inhalar suficiente. La ruda sensación de su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Y luego los adorables rugidos de su nombre mientras se derramaba dentro de ella. Incluso ese increíble sonido de su nombre fue más que suficiente para comenzar a brotar el calor entre sus muslos.

De repente frunció recordando exactamente lo que fue. Un sueño. Muchas veces había imaginado lo que el mono sería en la cama—sin embargo, cada vez sus pensamientos imaginaban a un egoísta y arrogante bastardo que no sólo no se preocupa por sus necesidades, sino que también, con toda probabilidad, la insultaría por el simple placer de verla lastimada.

Ella hizo una mueca, nunca se rebajaría a tales circunstancias. Pero este sueño, era casi demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. La forma en que él actuó. La forma en que le habló. La forma en que la miró. Algo se sintió muy real.

"Gritaste, mujer?" Preguntó Vegeta calmadamente recostándose contra la entrada para examinar a la mujer aparentemente bien. Pensó que comenzar la conversación con una nota ofensiva haría maravillas para la discusión que veía venir.

Bulma salió de inmediato de su ensoñador estado mientras miraba al engreído Saiyajín. Miró levantándose de la cama y caminó hacia él. Su rostro mostraba una mirada de completa furia, mientras su cuerpo exhibía su tensión. Se detuvo en frente a un pie, y luego con perfecta precisión levantó su mano y la estrelló en el rostro de Vegeta.

Vegeta bajó su ki en ventaja cuando vio venir el ataque. Ya había quemado su pecho; no quería añadir a la lista el romper su mano, aún si fuera por su propia estupidez. Le permitió a su palma bajar a su mejilla; el ardor fue menos que molesto. Él plantó una sonrisa en su rostro después de que terminó. "Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó él arrogante.

Bulma gruñó en respuesta. "Escucha señor." Comenzó ella furiosa mientras lo tocaba en el pecho. "Si tuvieras una simple neurona en esa estrecha cabeza tuya, estarías de manos y rodillas rogándome perdonar tu indigna vida! No olvides que _mi_ mejor amigo podría matarte cinco veces antes de que alcances la próxima dimensión, así que si yo fuera tú borraría esa arrogante sonrisa de mi cara e intentaría pedir una disculpa!"

"Disculpa?" Vegeta rió fríamente. "Insultaste mi masculinidad, honestamente crees que te pasaría eso?"

"Oh, lo siento Vegeta." Bulma giró sus ojos. "Pero pensé que el 'poderoso príncipe Saiyajín' podría soportar un pequeño insulto sin sentir la necesidad de DISPARARME! La próxima vez cuando sienta la necesidad de insultar tu 'masculinidad' me aseguraré de recordarme lo frágil que es tu ego!"

"No sabes lo que oprimen mis botones mujer. Si eres lo tonta suficiente para descubrirlo de la forma difícil, sufrirás las consecuencias!" él habló en un tono que cualquier persona racional no podría evitar creer.

"No creo esto!" Sorprendentemente Bulma no rugió. "Me quemas, y es mi culpa!? Quién demonios crees que eres? _Me_ lastimaste, Vegeta! Eso perturba tu conciencia en algo?! Digo, honestamente, estás preocupado porque insulté tu persona, mientras soy yo la que aterrizó en la sala médica!? Eso toca levemente tus escrúpulos!?"

Vegeta mantuvo brevemente una ilegible expresión en su rostro antes que lo que parecía un frunce adornara sus labios. "No planeaba dañarte."

Bulma parpadeó al escuchó la admisión. "No, intentaste MATARME." Clarificó por él.

"Tal vez." Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron viendo su punto. "Pero tu bocota aún está protestando, así que parece que no procedí. Siéntete afortunada."

"Afortunada?" Repitió ella, completamente sorprendida por su elección de palabras. "Te diré lo que es ser afortunado, señor!" Gruñó Bulma mientras se acercaba a él, y tocaba su pecho de nuevo. "Eres afortunado de que no llame a Goku y le diga patear tu patético trasero por--"

Bulma se interrumpió de repente cuando sintió a Vegeta agarrar la muñeca con la que estaba tocándolo mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por su espalda, forzándola contra su pecho. Observó absolutamente perpleja cuando levantó su mano hacia sus labios y la besaba suavemente antes de fijar sus ojos con los suyos. "No deberías hacer amenazas en vano, mujer." Casi ronroneó él cuando podría haber creído que vio una miraba de tentación en sus ojos. "Ambos sabemos que odiarías perderme."

Bulma gruñó por lo bajo mientras intentaba zafar su mano. "Arrogante hijo de--"

"Niégalo todo lo que quieras." Él sólo apretó su agarre mientras rozaba sus labios contra su mano. "Tú y yo sabemos la verdad."

Entre el sueño y _esto_ Bulma pensó que Kami estaba intentando burlarse de ella. Sin embargo, Bulma Briefs no era nadie que perdiera tan fácilmente. "Así es?" preguntó ella con un rápido respiro. "Qué hay de ti? Me trajiste aquí para curarme. Qué dice eso sobre _gustarte_?"

"Nada." Rió Vegeta. "No podía dejarte morir como lo señalas tan claramente. Kakarotto habría sido muy infeliz. Aunque no puedo imaginar por qué…"

Bulma siseó levantando su otra mano para empujar contra su hombro, pero él la detuvo. La mano sosteniendo su espalda se movió para agarrar su brazo y atraparlo en frente de ella junto con el otro. Luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, esta vez dejándola completamente indefensa. "Débil criatura." Se burló él mirando sus ojos. Él le sonrió mientras observaba la furia brotar de sus órbitas azules. 'Si las miradas mataran.' Pensó él del humano cliché que alguna vez le había escuchado usar a la mujer.

Vegeta no estaba seguro qué era lo que estaba empujándolo hacia _esta_ mujer. O era el hecho de que su celo era en menos de veinticuatro horas, que había tenido un apasionado sueño con la mujer hace unos minutos, o esa fiera mirada en sus ojos que podría atrapar a cualquier Saiyajín macho, su cuerpo reaccionó. Observó mientras la mujer sentía de repente su respuesta a la situación, y usó su shock a su favor. Mientras separaba sus labios para preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, él metió rápidamente su lengua dentro de su boca.

Vegeta se permitió explorar totalmente el atractivo sabor de la mujer. Movió su lengua sobre sus lisos y blancos dientes, antes de atreverse a saborear su viperina lengua. Hacía mucho la había imaginado venenosa de todo el veneno que arrojaba; sin embargo, estaba complacido de probar lo contrario. Su sabor era dulce. Era verdaderamente néctar lo que podría probar para siempre.

Bulma jadeó, no podía creer sus acciones. Estaba mirándolo con odio, y no pareció servir para otro propósito sino para excitarlo? Quería empujar al bastardo, pero aún sostenía sus manos fuertemente; dejándola sin medios para escapar. Lo odiaba por esto. No sólo por su egoísmo en el acto mismo, sino porque no se daba cuenta que estaba herida? No se le ocurrió que presionar su pecho quemado contra sus encerrados brazos dolería? Él pensaba que podía dispararle un minuto y besarla al siguiente? La creía un juguete con el que podría hacer lo que quisiera? Sintió elevar su rabia mientras empujaba su lengua contra la suya para atraparla entre sus dientes. Después de hacerlo, mordió rudamente el probador objeto en espera de expresar su rabia. Fracasó completamente cuando sólo se endureció más.

Vegeta malinterpretó completamente el mordisco como una invitación. A los hombres Saiyajín les gustaba el sexo rudo, les gustaba sus mujeres rudas, y les gustaba el tratamiento rudo. Morder era una práctica común, una de las señales más fuertes de aprobación y afecto. Él se deleitó en el acto. Pensó que había significado algo más que su simple rabia.

Creyendo que tenía su participación voluntaria él liberó sus manos para comenzar a bajar por su curvilíneo cuerpo. Quería sentir todo lo que su ropa escondía de él. Poco supo, que fracasaría en recibir la oportunidad cuando ella forcejeó rápidamente liberándose de su agarre. Al momento que sintió removerse el calor de su cuerpo una mirada de completa confusión se aplastó en su rostro. Qué había hecho mal?

Bulma intentó recuperar su aliento mientras veía al príncipe con su 'confundida' mirada. "Quién demonios crees que eres!!?" Le gritó ella. "No soy un juguete para que juegues! De dónde sacaste meter tu lengua en mi boca así mientras estoy furiosa contigo?! ESTOY HERIDA VEGETA! Mi pecho aún está quemado después de que TÚ me disparaste! Crees que no dolería!!? Estás tratando de hacerme sufrir más? Esta es alguna lección que estás tratando de enseñarme? Que puedes hacerme lo que quieras, con o sin mi permiso?!" Ella sintió lágrimas formándose, pero intentó contenerlas, no iba a permitirle ver su debilidad.

Vegeta estaba completamente pasmado por sus palabras. 'Piensa que estaba forzándome en ella? Pero ella me mordió, me dio su aceptación! Está jugando conmigo? Intentando burlarse de mi? Esta es su forma de castigarme por lo de antes?!' Vegeta gruñó sintiendo hervir su rabia. "Me crees un bromista mujer?! No puedes jugar conmigo así!!"

"Jugar _contigo_?!" Gritó ella, completamente sorprendida por su egocentrismo. "No puedo soportar más esto. No tienes sentido, Vegeta! Cómo puedes estar tan completamente equivocado y parecer tan seguro de tu inocencia!?" Siseó ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, el príncipe Saiyajín la siguió de cerca.

"Mi egocentrismo!" Gritó él. "De qué demonios estás hablando mujer? Tú fuiste quien--"

"Basta!" Ella lo interrumpió mientras se giraba para mirarlo fieramente. "Estoy tan enferma de ti y tu arrogancia! No quiero escuchar más de cómo eres la víctima, Vegeta! Todo siempre es culpa de alguien más! Es culpa de Goku que no seas Súper Saiyajín, es culpa de la 'patética' tecnología de este planeta que estés atrapado aquí, es mi culpa que _yo_ fuera herida, y estoy segura que es mi culpa que metieras tu lengua en mi boca! Pero no me importa más Vegeta! He intentado ser una amiga para ti, pero claramente no parece importarte. Si quieres quedarte solo, entonces siento no hacerlo antes. Prometo que de ahora en adelante permaneceré lejos de ti para que no pueda causar más de tus culpas! Qué tal!" Gritó ella antes de alejarse del confundido y sorprendido Saiyajín.

Él permaneció paralizado mientras la escuchaba correr por la casa, subir las escaleras, y luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Con su agudo oído Saiyajín pudo distinguir el sonido del colchón comprimiéndose cuando colapsó en su cama, seguido de cerca por el leve sonido del llanto. Sintió sus cejas temblar confundidas, mientras permanecía completamente mudo, exactamente donde lo había dejado. 'Qué pasó?'

------

**Nota de LGV**: Aw… Esos dos realmente necesitan trabajar en sus habilidades comunicativas! Bien, entonces todo esto qué significa, el temido celo? Supongo que tendrán que esperar y ver!

------


	7. Soy Así de Aburrida?

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7: Soy así de aburrida?

------

Después de la confundida retirada, Vegeta se encerró en la cámara de gravedad para horas de, esperanzadamente, entrenamiento mental. Decir que estaba confundido por los eventos del día habría sido una subestimación. 'Maldita mujer.' Pensó él cuando había desperdiciado una sólida mañana de entrenamiento tratando con la débil mujer y sus cambios de humor. Primero estaba ese sueño _enfermantemente _realista, luego la discusión, en la cual aún mantenía que claramente estaba equivocada, y ahora estaba insistiendo en ambos sucesos! Gruñó preguntándose qué podría poseerlo para quedarse aquí más. Por qué demonios no tomaba la maldita nave y entrenaba en el espacio? Por qué en vez se quedaba y sufría durante las diatribas emocionales de esta mujer que no podía dejar de plagar sus pensamientos.

Vegeta disparó un furioso rayo de ki desde su palma mientras su mente regresaba a ese sueño que tuvo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente cuando recordó algo que Nappa le había explicado alguna vez a Radditz.

------

"_Mata a la perra." Dijo Nappa con seguridad._

"_Qué?" Rugió Radditz. "Pero… sólo fue coincidencia!"_

_Nappa movió su cabeza. "No hay coincidencia cuando se refiere a los rituales de unión Saiyajín. Mátala ahora antes de que ella se vuelva una debilidad."_

"_No." Objetó Radditz apasionadamente. "Es divertida en la cama. No voy a terminar eso porque piensas que somos como compañeros predestinados."_

"_No aprendiste nada sobre tu cultura antes de su destrucción?" Gruñó Nappa mientras agarraba al hombre por el cuello y lo llevaba a su nivel visual. "Tuve una compañera formal alguna vez. Conozco los síntomas. Los sueños son una señal del comienzo. Puedes detenerlo en esa fase antes de que se vuelva muy severo."_

"_Ella sólo es una mujer, Nappa! No puede lastimarme! Es de una raza más débil!" Radditz continuó protestando._

"_Sí puede! Físicamente puede lastimarte si te unes con ella! No tendrás más el privilegio de preocuparte por nadie sino por ti mismo. Estarás destinado a cuidarla del peligro por el bien de tu propia seguridad! Cuando la hembra de una pareja unida muere, el macho también!" Explicó Nappa muy claramente._

"_Mientes!" Objetó Radditz. "Si eso fuera verdad entonces por qué un hombre se uniría a una hembra?"_

"_Porque las hembras Saiyajín pueden protegerse!" Gruñó Nappa, como si verdad fuera sentido común. "No puedes unirte a una débil—es peligroso, tonto, y sin mencionar deshonroso! La matarás esta noche antes de que se vuelva más serio!"_

"_Todo por un sueño?!" Gritó Radditz furioso._

"_No sólo un sueño." Nappa lanzó disgustado al hombre al piso. "Un sueño compartido! Es una señal de que ya has comenzado a formar un lazo de—'Amistad'!" Nappa hizo una mueca mientras decía la palabra. "El hecho de que tu sueño fuera orientado sexualmente sólo prueba el tácito interés mutuo en desarrollar más ese lazo, a una unión más peligrosa y permanente. Detenlo ahora antes de que la reclames!"_

_Nappa y Vegeta observaban mientras Radditz palidecía mortalmente. "Dime que no la has marcado ya como tuya!" Demandó Nappa una negativa._

"_Y qué si sí!?" Espetó Radditz. "Eso marca que es mía!"_

_Los puños de Nappa se apretaron mientras miraba furioso al hombre. "Eres una deshonra." Siseó él. "La matarás esta noche. Está entendido?"_

"_No lo haré! Ella me quita mi sufrimiento! He sufrido una vida sin satisfacer mis deseos por mucho tiempo. No la mataré!" Objetó Radditz desafiante._

"_Bien." Nappa sonrió. "Entonces yo la mataré." Con eso el hombre se giró para irse._

------

Vegeta sintió una mirada casi arrepentida cruzar su rostro al recordar cómo falló en intervenir en la situación. Nappa tenía razón, la chica con la que Radditz se estaba encaprichando fue un peligro para su misión, y una deshonra para su raza, pero el asesinato de la mujer podría haberse manejado mejor. Matarla ante los ojos de Radditz probablemente no fue el mejor curso de acción, aunque como bono se volvió mucho menos sentimental después de eso. Ciertamente lo hizo más un Saiyajín.

Vegeta continuó con su ataque mientras continuaba diciéndose que él no estaba en la misma situación. El sueño que había tenido, aunque sexual, ciertamente no era una señal de un deseo por un lazo. Después de todo, escasamente le gustaba la mujer, mucho menos la consideraba una _amiga_. Además, el sueño no podría haber sido compartido; él la _había_ herido horas antes. Qué persona en su sano juicio soñaría con su atacante de esa manera?

Él frunció levemente recordando exactamente con quien estaba tratando. 'Ridículo.' Sacudió su cabeza. Lo que le pasó a Radditz ciertamente no le pasaría a él. El sueño fue una chiripa, un resultado de su inminente celo, así como ese beso. Su cuerpo tembló sintiéndose más perturbado por eso. Claramente tenía que ser el celo. Nunca tocaría una criatura así de horrorosa si no fuera por sus malditas hormonas súper cargadas sexualmente. Otra vez, no era su culpa.

Adicionalmente, razonó él; ser rechazado no era su culpa como clamaba la mujer. Se preguntó de dónde había sacado el valor para atreverse a rechazarlo. Al príncipe Saiyajín! Quién se creía que era? Sus puños se apretaron mientras comenzaba a atacar más furiosamente, recordando cómo lo aceptó un segundo y lo rechazó al siguiente. 'Cómo se atreve!' Pensó él mientras consideraba su castigo por semejante acto. Quién le dio el derecho para jugar con él de esa forma!?

Vegeta gritó, su furia después de todo lo que había pasado comenzó a sacar lo mejor de él. Su ki comenzó a elevarse; no estaba de humor para tratar con nada de esto. Su celo era más próximo que para lo preparado que estaba, y no tenía mujer para los tres días dejándolo para hacer Kami sabe qué cuando sus hormonas se tornaran incontenibles. Vegeta siseó haciendo una nota mental de no matar a Piccolo después de derrotar a Kakarotto. Mataría en vez a Kami.

------

Bulma secaba furiosamente el agua de su cabello mientras entraba a su habitación para encontrar un juego de ropa limpia para ponerse. Después de una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo llorando en su almohada finalmente se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha. Deseaba poder saber qué la ponía tan emocional sobre la situación. Asumió que tenía que ser una mezcla del dolor que estaba llenando su pecho y el tono particularmente brusco que Vegeta estaba tomando con ella. Todo lo que quería era ser amable con el bastardo. Sabía que estaba de mal humor por su celo, pero tenía que desquitarse con ella?

Se tomó el tiempo para intentar encontrarle una mujer, y hacerle una droga que pudiera ayudarlo a controlarse. Y qué hacía a cambio? Dispararle y luego besarla? Tenía que admitir que lo último era más atemorizante. 'Hormonas.' Intentó decirse ella, sabía que Vegeta _nunca _le haría algo _así_. Seguro podía matar a millones sin arrepentimiento, pero sabía que tenía su honor. Aunque enfermo y retorcido como lo era, aún lo tenía.

Suspiró dándose cuenta que tal vez sobre reaccionó un poco. Aunque no era su culpa, estaba excesivamente emocional con el dolor, mantenía diciéndose. Dolor que él causó!-- el cual era otro punto atemorizante. Actuaba como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, como si ella lo hubiese forzado a besarla o algo así. 'Podría conocer a ese hombre toda una vida, y nunca entenderlo!' Pensó ella segura mientras terminaba de colocarse un par de shorts y una blusa. Luego se dirigió a su cajón por un par de medias cuando una luz se encendió en su distraído cerebro. ''Semillas del ermitaño!' exclamó ella cuando encontró su guardado personal.

Cualquier semilla que hubiese en la casa se gastado en el diariamente herido Saiyajín. Había olvidado su guardado personal. Ella sonrió cuando encontró dos en la bolsa. "Fabuloso." Se animó mientras comía la curadora semilla. Dejó salir un relajante suspiro cuando sintió desvanecer el dolor. Levantó su blusa para darle un mejor vistazo a la herida. 'Completamente curado.' Pensó ella agradecida agarrando un brassier de su vestidor. Se habría sentido incómoda caminando por ahí _libre _todo el día!

Ella terminó de vestirse y luego se dirigió abajo para comer algo. Como no cenó anoche o desayunó esta mañana, pensó que un gran y delicioso almuerzo sería lo apropiado. Esperaba que la actividad despejara su mente. Poco sabía que Vegeta tenía en mente algo diferente cuando Bulma sintió temblar la casa.

El explosivo sonido de la cámara de gravedad sacudió violentamente la casa. El humor de Bulma inmediatamente cambió a preocupación mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y salía corriendo. 'No otra vez.' Fue todo lo que su mente pudo pensar mientras corría hacia el montón de escombros. "VEGETA!" Gritó ella, no pudo ver enseguida al culpable.

Comenzó a retirar algo de los escombros, pero Vegeta rápidamente le ahorró el esfuerzo a Bulma mientras salía de la destrucción. Bulma suspiró cuando vio que estaba vivo. "Vegeta?" Ella intentó sonar calmada mientras veía toda la sangre cubriendo su cuerpo. "Estás bien?" Preguntó avanzando titubeante hacia él y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él respondió envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien." Gimió Vegeta nada convincente. Él se permitió recostarse como apoyo en la mujer mientras lentamente lo ayudaba a regresar a la casa.

"Vamos su majestad." Habló Bulma con fuerte sarcasmo. No necesitaba un susto como este después de las infernales veinticuatro horas que había tenido. Ayudó al herido Saiyajín a entrar en la casa y a la sala médica donde había estado antes. Lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama para empujarlo gentilmente de espalda.

Vegeta gimió no disfrutando la suposición de la mujer de que necesitara su ayuda. "No necesito tu--"

"Mira Vegeta, hoy no quiero pelear otra vez contigo, así que por qué no sólo te callas y me dejas ayudarte." Demandó Bulma reuniendo algunas provisiones. Vegeta se sintió acercarse a la inconsciencia, así que decidió que mejor dejaba ganarle esta a la mujer. Él obedeció.

Bulma regresó al hombre con desinfectante para limpiar sus heridas sintiendo una espeluznante sensación de cambio de papeles. Tomó un largo respiro antes de comenzar su atención. Mayormente tenía cortes, golpes y posiblemente un hueso roto o dos. La única herida de preocupación era la que resultó en sangre bajando de su cabeza. A juzgar por su comportamiento casi adormilado, asumió que posiblemente podría derivarse de una herida de cabeza… una contusión a lo máximo, aunque era muy pronto de decir. Sin embargo, cualquier apariencia cansada que tuviera hizo poco para detener su interrogatorio.

"Mujer." Ella lo escuchó murmurar mientras se desvanecía.

"Duerme, Vegeta." Le dijo Bulma. Si era una herida en la cabeza, debía quedarse despierto para observación, pero sabía que sería intolerante. Como fuera, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus insultos o lo que sea que le lanzara ahora.

"Por qué me rechazaste?" Preguntó él, ignorando su demanda. "Me dejaste creer que me deseabas." Su pronunciación sonó casi ebria, lo cual asumió sería delirio por el dolor.

"Duerme, Vegeta." Repitió ella; no estaba segura si sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Me aceptaste." Continuó él, con lo último que pesaba fuertemente en su mente antes de que perdiera foco de lo que estaba haciendo y destruyera la cámara de gravedad. "Por qué _jugaste _conmigo?"

"Mira Vegeta." Dijo Bulma exasperada mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a presionar más furiosa contra sus heridas. "No sé de lo que estás hablando. Yo no acepté nada. Te mordí para intentar detenerte! Cuánto más clara podría haber sido contigo?"

"Me mordiste." Respondió él, los ojos aún cerrados. "Tu aceptación."

Bulma detuvo sus movimientos sintiendo palidecer su rostro. Rápidamente agarró el rostro de Vegeta por las mejillas mientras intentaba enfocarlo lo suficiente para mirarla. "Vegeta estás diciendo que morder es una manera para los Saiyajín consentir tener sexo?"

"Idiota." Ella pudo haber jurado que el hombre rió antes de hacer una leve mueca de dolor. "No sólo consentir… Desear." Él dijo la última palabra casi ronroneando.

Bulma sintió su cabeza caer levemente mientras reunía las piezas. "Bajo tus costumbres, yo te incité." Susurró Bulma dándose cuenta finalmente el por qué había actuado tan furioso. "Oh Vegeta, lo siento tanto."

Vegeta resopló ante la disculpa. "Deberías sentirlo por rechazar a un hombre de mi calibre. En Vegetasei…" Él pausó para gruñir. "Habrías sido asesinada por semejante muestra de irrespeto! Deberías estar honrada de que permitiera una pequeña consideración por tu horroroso cuerpo."

La compasión de Bulma pasó pronto cuando su arrogancia comenzó a brillar. "Bueno, si no lo has notado, oh todo-poderoso príncipe, _no estamos_ en Vegetasei. Y si lo estuviéramos…" ella pausó y le disparó una sonrisa que podría igualar la propia. "Tu consideración o no, no dormiría contigo si fueras el último ser en el universo con un pene!" Dijo ella con convicción.

Vegeta fracasó en contener su risa cuando la mujer habló. "Supongo que es una buena idea." Él detuvo su risa cuando comenzó a tornarse en tos. "Estoy seguro que una patética criatura como tú no podría manejarme de cualquier forma."

"Perdón!" Bulma rugió estrellando la toalla que estaba usando para limpiar sus heridas no muy gentilmente en su pecho. "Quién demonios te crees que eres para hacer ese tipo de suposición? Te haré saber que soy asombrosa en la cama—Es a _ti_ al que imagino deficiente en esa área!"

Vegeta continuó riendo ante su respuesta. "No sabes nada de mis habilidades mujer. Soy más hábil de lo que puedas imaginar."

Bulma sonrió. "Bueno, eso esperaría. Es decir, no podrías fallar en _todo _verdad."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron lo suficiente para fruncir levemente ante sus palabras. "Cuida lo que dices mujer." Siseó él. "Podría tener que enseñarte otra lección."

"Oh?" preguntó Bulma, estaba lejos de estar lista para mostrarle su temor. "Aún con todo lo adolorido que estás por volar la cámara de gravedad? Dudo que te quede suficiente fuerza para--"

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su suposición él la tenía por la muñeca, presionada contra su pecho. "En mi lecho de muerte mujer, sería más fuerte que una patética criatura como tú."

Bulma lo miró mientras intentaba retirar sus manos. "Bien, probaste tu punto." Admitió ella reluctante jurando que él estaba disfrutando esto.

"Realmente necesitas aprender a contener tu lengua mujer. Te hará matar algún día." Continuó Vegeta en el mismo tono casi divertido.

"Bien." Bulma forzó una sonrisa. "Ahora puedo tener mis manos?"

"Estás segura que las quieres?" Susurró él con una leve sonrisa.

Ella estuvo por darle un muy sólido 'no' cuando comenzó a sentir sus pulgares acariciando sus palmas. Normalmente no habría pensado nada de tan inocente movimiento, pero sus caricias estaban moviéndose a tan sensual ritmo, que se sintió extrañamente debilitada. Su cuerpo inconscientemente se movió hacia él cuando de repente sintió que tenía algún poder sobre ella que encontró extrañamente irresistible.

"No respondes?" susurró él en forma ronroneante.

"Vegeta…" Ella respiró intensamente. 'Es el celo.' Mantenía diciéndose. 'Probablemente es algún estado pre-lujuria al que está entrando.' Estaba determinada a permanecer fuerte antes de que hicieran algo de lo que se arrepentirían. "Quiero mis manos."

"No eres muy convincente." Susurró Vegeta mientras separaba sus manos y las llevaba hacia sus labios. Extendió su lengua lentamente y movió gentilmente la punta sobre una muñeca, y luego la otra.

Ella se sintió temblar mientras sus ojos se cerraban. "Ahora _tú _estás jugando _conmigo_." Susurró ella casi triste, comenzando a pensar que él estaba intentando cobrarle por lo de antes. Se preguntó por qué estaba cayendo.

"Sí, lo estoy," susurró él, comenzando a acariciar sus palmas de nuevo. "Pero no como lo estás sugiriendo."

Para este punto su rostro estaba a simples pulgadas del suyo mientras su mente gritaba por que se alejara, todo el tiempo su cuerpo diciéndole diferente. "No quiero esto." Susurró ella.

"Entonces vete." Respondió él desafiante.

Ella lo sintió aflojar su agarre lo suficiente por si quería, pudiera irse. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Quedó paralizada mientras observaba sus ojos abrirse y cerrarse lentamente. Sus débiles movimientos eran casi hipnóticos. No sintió ningún temor como la última vez que la mantuvo atrapada así. Sintió curiosidad más que nada.

Con fiero coraje ella cerró el espacio entre sus bocas colocando sus gentiles labios sobre los suyos. Lo sintió responder inmediatamente mientras deslizaba su lengua en su boca. Los ojos de Bulma se cerraron mientras movía sus liberadas manos hacia su cuello presionando su pecho contra el suyo. Ella sintió sus brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura mientras se aferraban juntos.

Su beso fue gentil en entrega, pero el deseo detrás era inmenso. Era tan diferente al de antes. Él no estaba demandando, sino más apaciguado, y ella estaba lejos de temer… estaba deseando. El tiempo en el que permanecieron juntos fue incierto, pero Bulma pronto sintió desvanecerse la respuesta de Vegeta mientras su agarre en ella se aflojaba. Bulma sonrió separándose para mirarlo a los ojos, pero se sorprendió de encontrarlos completamente cerrados. "Vegeta?" preguntó Bulma, sacudiendo su hombro.

Después de unos momentos escuchó un sonido cercano a aquel de un ronquido. Quedó boquiabierta mientras se alejaba para mirar al inconsciente hombre. "No creo esto!" Ella vociferó su shock mirando furiosa al hombre durmiente. Podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro cuando despertara, casi podía escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos que le seguirían. 'Sé que no soy así de aburrida besando!' Pensó ella confiada.

Se infló antes de levantarse de la cama e ir reluctante a agarrar el resto de sus provisiones para terminar de vestir sus heridas. Ella refunfuñó mientras atendía al herido Saiyajín. 'Él no fue así de grandioso.'

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ouch… Eso va a apestar para todos. Bien, así que se besaron… o algo así. Entonces el próximo capítulo es el temido celo! Cómo tratará el par con los eventos? Algunos inesperados efectos secundarios o problemas surgirán? Creo que pueden apostarlo. Hasta el próximo capítulo…

------


	8. Se Enciende el Calor

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!!!**

------

Capítulo 8: Se Enciende el Calor

------

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente deseando experimentar nada sino la perfección de la estrecha humedad que lo envolvía. Él se movía a una desafiante velocidad que ella logró igualar con completa precisión. El unísono al cual se movían no era nada tímido, era intrépido y vigoroso en una forma que sólo cada uno podía demandar del otro._

_Finalmente alcanzaron el clímax por el que sus cuerpos estaban luchando tan desesperadamente, y todo se detuvo. Su cuerpo colapsó sobre el de su mujer, habiendo derramado toda su semilla dentro de su muy receptivo cuerpo. Sus ojos se apretaron intentando registrar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. A su cuerpo le había sido negada tal gratificación por toda su existencia. Sólo ahora pudo sentirse libre de experimentar tal euforia._

------

Vegeta gruñó mientras salía de su sueño con insoportable dolor; aunque no era de su previas heridas. Su entrepierna estaba sintiendo una abrasadora sensación que sólo era comparable al dolor que sintió hace quince años. 'No ahora.' Pensó él con un derrotado gemido. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a tambalearse fuera de la sala médica. Sus ojos captaron el destello de un reloj, el cual sólo confirmó su destino. 'Estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo? Debí estar levantado para entonces… Debo…' Antes de que Vegeta se diera cuenta de a dónde estaba llevándolo su cuerpo se encontró afuera de la habitación de Bulma. Su mente gritaba que corriera en dirección opuesta, pero su bajo cuerpo estaba diciéndole algo muy diferente.

Todo lo que quería hacer era controlarse, pero sabía que ahora ese no sería el caso. En forma casi dolorosa, giró el pomo de la habitación de Bulma y entró. Sabía que no podría manejarse, incluso la simple vista de sus curvas cubiertas en esa delgada sábana no hizo nada sino empujarlo más hacia el extremo. Apretó sus puños intentando detenerse de avanzar más, pero sin importar cuánta fuerza sacara, su necesidad se hacía más fuerte. En segundos estuvo junto a su cama de rodillas usando cualquier poder que pudiese para detenerse. "Mujer!" Gruñó él mientras su única esperanza era que se alejara de él tan rápido como fuera posible.

Bulma salió de su sueño en shock mientras miraba alrededor para ver lo que la había despertado. Gritó saltando de la cama al ver al tembloroso hombre ante ella. "Vegeta, qué pasa?" Preguntó ella, asumiendo que su débil estado era resultado de una de sus heridas.

"Aléjate de mi." Siseó él cuando la vio acercarse. "Mi celo…" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de no poder ocultar más su humillación. Verla luciendo nada sino su top y ropa interior no hizo sino encenderlo más. Sabía que podría lastimarla seriamente a este nivel de necesidad, así que hizo lo único que pudo en el momento; agarró el protuberante miembro que estaba causándole tal angustia y comenzó a aliviar algo de presión.

Bulma gimió sintiéndose una tonta por no despertarlo antes que el nuevo día comenzara. Retrocedió a su vestidor y agarró la bolsa donde había guardado la inyección que iba a darle. Rápidamente sacó el suero y la jeringa. Entonces alistó la inyección y procedió a moverse tan rápido como pudo de regreso al hombre indefenso, distrayéndose temporalmente con su propio placer. Con algo de dificultad insertó la inyección en su deltoideo izquierdo, lo cual hizo al lujurioso Saiyajín liberar un gemido medio chillón al minuto que la aguja atravesó su piel. Observó mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba; inmediatamente comenzaba a reaccionar al medicamento. Pudo escuchar su respiración comenzar a estabilizarse, pero su necesidad claramente falló en disminuir.

Lentamente Vegeta recuperó un poco de razón al sentir regresar algo de su control. Tomó un largo respiro antes de regresar a las rudas caricias contra las que empujaba minutos atrás. "Vete." Bulma lo escuchó sisear en un tono furioso mientras se rehusaba a mirarla. Bulma sólo pudo imaginar lo que esto estaba haciéndole a un hombre con orgullo como el suyo, pero a ella sólo le comprobaba lo que había esperado de él. Su honor era más importante para él que su orgullo. Preferiría humillarse antes de lastimarla al forzarse en ella.

Era irónico. Bulma no podía pensar un momento en el que se sintiera más orgullosa de él. Después de esa realización, no estaba segura de qué exactamente cayó sobre ella, si era su compasión por su situación, su respeto por su humildad, o el simple hecho de que observarlo masturbarse estaba encendiéndola, pero rechazó su requerimiento y avanzó hacia él.

Vegeta tuvo poca noticia de lo que la mujer ante él estaba haciendo mientras buscaba la liberación que se rehusaba a venir. Su mente trató de bloquear el hecho de que nunca conseguiría olvidar su débil estado ante la mujer. Su ego intentaba consolarlo con el hecho de que su opinión estaba por debajo, así que no tenía razón para preocuparse. Sin embargo su mente le decía diferente. Ella era una de las pocas personas por la que sentía menos que odio; se había dejado acercar lo suficiente para permitir algo de intimidad con ella. Ese _beso_, corto y dócil como fue, tuvo mucho significado para él. Sin embargo, después de esta degradación, sabía que un momento como ese era su último.

Al menos eso era lo que el príncipe Saiyajín creyó antes de sentir de repente una suave mano deslizándose debajo de sus spandex para agarrar su hinchado miembro. Sus ojos inconscientemente se cerraron y su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás mientras ella lo acariciaba a un paso rudo. La mente de Vegeta se vació mientras las nuevas sensaciones se aceleraban en su cuerpo. Sus caderas empujaron contra el calor que lo rodeaba mientras su cuerpo gritaba por más. Falló en registrar lo que estaba causándole tal felicidad.

Bulma sonrió cuando reaccionó inmediatamente a su caricia. Mientras una mano lo acariciaba la otra terminaba de remover sus shorts. Se posicionó entre sus tonificados muslos; sabía que necesitaba más que sus manos para aliviar semejante presión. Ella se tomó un momento para maravillarse ante su inmensidad pensando que esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que originalmente había anticipado. Luego, sin más espera para su víctima llevó sus labios hacia su punta. Lentamente extendió su lengua para dar la probada inicial, la cual encontró sorpresivamente atractiva. Después de escuchar un demandante gruñido del hombre bajo ella, lo metió en su boca completamente.

Los dedos de Vegeta se clavaron en la suave alfombra de la habitación de Bulma mientras comenzaba a sentir placer como ninguno otro que hubiese experimentado antes. La amarga agonía de la presión que estaba punzando en su cuerpo de repente se tornó en la hermosa alegría de la satisfacción. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, como si al abrirlos pudiese terminar el sueño. Podía sentir el calor de la húmeda entrada llevarlo cerca a ese pináculo de euforia de la cual había sido privado por tanto tiempo. Con un fuerte gruñido, su erección finalmente alcanzó ese clímax después de que sus caderas empujaran una última vez en la calidez que consumió todo lo que liberó. Le tomó unos momentos recuperarse de las sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo, cuando una suave voz llamando su nombre lo regresó a la realidad.

Mientras Bulma terminaba de beber toda su semilla gateó lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Alcanzó para secar el sudor que cubría su rostro. "Vegeta?" preguntó ella; parecía más cansado de lo que había esperado. Después de un momento abrió sus ojos para mirar aquello que lo había aliviado, temporalmente, de su agonía. Su mano tembló mientras alcanzaba y secaba algo de su semen de su labio inferior.

"Por qué?" preguntó él completamente pasmado por su asistencia.

Bulma sonrió traviesa llevando sus labios para rozar los suyos. "Quería terminar lo que comenzamos antes." Ronroneo ella sexy antes de devorar sus labios.

Vegeta sonrió; la mujer era más inteligente con las palabras de lo que le había dado crédito. Él no era tonto; sabía que esto era el resto de su suave corazón. Siempre había sido una debilidad suya, especialmente cuando se refería a él por alguna razón. Estaba seguro que tenía otros motivos menos satisfactorios para hacer esto por él. Sin embargo, en el momento, no sintió necesidad de considerarlos.

Las manos de Vegeta se cerraron rápidamente alrededor de la cintura de Bulma halándola fuertemente contra su ya endurecido miembro. Casi pudo escuchar una risita escapar de sus labios aparentando estar sorprendida. Había tenido que aprender rápidamente; él estaría así toda la noche. "No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo mujer." Dijo él en tono de advertencia mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizar su top sobre su cabeza.

"Oh?" Preguntó ella levantando sus brazos para facilitar el descarte de la prenda. "Estás tratando de decirme que no me deseas?"

Vegeta se infló terminando con su top para moverse a su ropa interior. "Te estoy advirtiendo. Sé cuán débiles son_ tus_ emociones. Tienes que saber ahora, esto es sólo sexo. Sólo quiero tu cuerpo para satisfacerme durante mi celo. Cuando acabe, no te querré más."

Bulma frunció levemente, sabía que lo que realmente quería decir era que _no podía_ quererla después de esto opuesto a que no lo_ hiciera_. "Sé que sólo me quieres por tu celo." Se burló ella al decir lo que quería escuchar. "Sólo estos tres días, y terminamos."

"En tanto como entiendas eso." Dijo él insensiblemente antes de reducir su ropa interior a jirones. Con un rápido movimiento los rodó a los dos, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo.

"Vegeta espera!" Bulma lo detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar en ella.

"Qué?" Preguntó él, envuelto por una extraña sensación de preocupación de que hubiese cambiado de opinión.

"Podemos llevar esto a la cama? No quiero despertar mañana con un desagradable caso de alfombra quemada." Ella demandó la añadida comodidad de sus suaves sábanas.

Vegeta sólo sonrió en respuesta mientras la recogía en sus brazos y los levitaba a su cama, sin romper contacto. "Satisfecha?" Preguntó él queriendo ponerle un fin a todas las demandas y sólo llegar a su segunda liberación.

"Adelante." Ella asintió en forma burlona.

Vegeta separó sus piernas con su rodilla antes de posicionarse entre ellas. Plantó sus codos a cada lado de su pecho mientras suspendía su punta sobre su entrada.

Bulma apretó sus ojos estando menos que preparada para exactamente lo que sería volverse uno con el arrogante príncipe Saiyajín, pero cuando pareció que su pregunta nunca sería respondida abrió sus ojos para ver a Vegeta mirándola con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. Estaba genuinamente asustado. "Vegeta?" preguntó ella, confundida. Su cuerpo estaba temblando horriblemente con necesidad, y todavía no se movía. "Qué pasa?"

"Yo…" Lucía como si hablar fuera demasiado para él. "Voy a lastimarte." Dijo él como si no tuviera duda de cuál sería el resultado.

Bulma se sintió consolada por su preocupación, pero su temor no estaba haciendo nada por su propia palpitación. "Déjame arriba." Dijo ella rápidamente mientras accedía a su demanda de inmediato.

"Supongo que voy a tener que hacer todo el trabajo." Dijo ella juguetona mientras lentamente se bajaba sobre su ardiente miembro. Le tomó unos momentos posicionarlo cómodamente dentro de ella, pero una vez que lo estuvo, nunca sintió éxtasis como ese. Gimió mientras comenzaba a mecerse a una paso salvaje sobre él. Su mente perdió rastro del propósito de todo esto cuando su propia necesidad la inundó. "Oh, Vegeta." Ella dejó salir el nombre de su lengua mientras presionaba sus manos contra sus sólidos abdominales por apoyo.

Vegeta apenas registró el sonido de su nombre mientras agarraba las caderas de Bulma para soportar sus movimientos. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez queriendo sentir nada sino la sensación del momento. Pensó que su desempeño oral de hace unos minutos fue cautivador, pero esto… Esto era lo que sus sueños habían estado prediciendo. Alegría que nunca superaría, mejor que alcanzar al legendario, mejor que matar a Freezer, incluso mejor que derrotar a Kakarotto. Era una perfección de la que pensó nunca sería digno de sentir; y estaba en eso. _Ella _estaba haciendo por él lo que nunca pensó que experimentaría. Lo llamaba una debilidad, pero sólo para escudar su ego. La deseaba, la _necesitaba_, más que a nada. Necesitaba sentir algo más que la derrota, la debilidad, la indefensión, la inutilidad; necesitaba sentir _esto_.

Tampoco supo cuánto duraron, pero cuando sus cuerpos finalmente alcanzaron sus liberaciones casi al mismo tiempo, fue un instante de esplendor. La semilla de Vegeta se mezcló con el orgasmo de Bulma en una ardiente unión que se derramó sobre la pelvis de Vegeta. Los dos temblaron con excitación mientras Bulma colapsaba rápidamente sobre su compañero, luchando por controlar el placer que estaba recorriéndola.

Los dos no tuvieron más que unos minutos de paz antes de que Bulma dejara salir un enojado gruñido cuando lo sintió endurecerse dentro de ella otra vez. "Si estoy así de exhausta después de una liberación, no puedo imaginar sobrevivir hasta el anochecer."

Vegeta rió a su manera casi malvada pasando una mano alrededor de su cuello y la otra hacia su baja espalda. "Te advertí que no podrías seguirme el paso." Dijo él con leve insulto. "Afortunadamente para ti, soy tan benevolente que te aliviaré de tu debilidad."

Bulma estuvo por refutar su insulto cuando sintió su cuerpo envuelto por un aura azul. Parpadeó cuando abrió sus ojos para verlo concentrado. Sintió una renovada fuerza habitarla mientras el calor del ki rodeándola la llenaba. Después de unos momentos el ki se disipó y Bulma se sintió extrañamente lista para otro asalto. "Qué hiciste?" Pregunto ella confundida sentándose sobre su pelvis, su duro miembro muy listo para ella.

"Te di algo de mi ki." Sonó un poco sin aliento mientras hablaba.

"Gracias." Ella le mostró su aprecio, aunque sabía que era un acto completamente egoísta. Después de todo, para él sería completamente inútil inconsciente. "Entonces otra vez?" Preguntó ella comenzando a mecerse una vez más.

"Hasta que te desmayes." Dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

"O tú." Bulma devolvió su sonrisa planeando disfrutar la posición mientras estuviera en ella.

------

El amanecer fue un doloroso despertar cuando era algo a lo que Vegeta nunca se acostumbraría ver. Siempre dejaba la cámara de gravedad después de la oscuridad y despertaba antes del amanecer. El sol era algo con lo que estaba menos que familiarizado, sin embargo en este caso haría una excepción. Podía controlarse durante el día. Sólo era cuando la luna estaba arriba, o cuando debería haber estado alta, considerando que el Namekuseijín la había destruido, que era muy débil para detenerse. Por supuesto, después de anoche, perder el control no parecía una idea terrible, notó Vegeta mientras miraba a la mujer durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho.

Él quería más que nada hacer un rápido escape. Sin embargo, como aún estaba dentro de ella no podía esperar irse sin aviso. Frunció al sentirse reaccionando ya a su desnudo cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que estuvo más que impresionado anoche. En los momentos que tuvo la habilidad para ver su apariencia verdaderamente, estuvo más que impresionado. Estaba sorprendido. La pensó bonita cuando la vio la primera vez en Namekusei, pero bajo estas circunstancias era más que eso—era asombrosa.

Los pensamientos de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos cuando su dureza pareció perturbar su confortable sueño. "Vegeta?" Gimió Bulma amortiguada. "Si no sales de mi, nunca voy a poder caminar otra vez."

Vegeta rió ante su adormilado estado mientras la rodaba a su lado, y con sorprendente gentileza salía de ella. Bulma gimió cuando el movimiento fue menos que plácido, pero estaba aliviada de poder cerrar sus piernas una vez más. "Supongo que es demasiado esperar que vayas a hacer el desayuno?"

Vegeta dejó salir un insultado resoplo saliendo lentamente de la cama. No estaba exactamente en mejor forma después de los eventos de anoche, pero en breve se recuperaría de cualquier dolor muscular que estuviera sufriendo. "Tienes una hora antes de que espere preparada mi comida." Dijo él en tono demandante.

Bulma rió moviéndose para darle la espalda. "Oh Vegeta, me alegra tanto que no seas uno de esos hombres que tratan con respeto a las mujeres que fornican."

"No hay necesidad para ser vulgar, mujer." Vegeta sonrió mientras agarraba sus shorts de entrenamiento y los lanzaba sobre su cansado cuerpo. "Lava estos también."

Bulma rodó mientras recogía los shorts y miraba a su compañero de cama. "Por supuesto 'benevolente amo'. Por favor, si hay algo más en lo que puedas usarme para hacer de tu vida asombrosamente difícil más manejable, por favor déjamelo saber." Siseó ella, su voz goteaba con sarcasmo.

Vegeta, sin embargo, encontró que sus palabras sólo lo endurecían más. Rápidamente regresó a la cama sujetándola bajo él. "Descansa mujer." Ronroneó él mientras mordía su nariz rápidamente. "Regresaré esta noche y será mejor que puedas durar más."

Con esa idea, Vegeta salió de la habitación en menos de un parpadeo, dejando a Bulma ardiente e insatisfecha. 'Maldito.' Siseó mientras comenzaba a salir de la cama. 'Pensándolo mejor, tal vez no.' Su dolor la detuvo en seco mientras caía de nuevo contra el colchón. 'Tal vez descansaré un poco más. Después de todo, él _regresará esta noche._' Pensó ella excitada permitiéndose dormir para habilitarse una vez más. Esta noche iba a haber otro juego de pelota.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Está bien, el celo ha comenzado! Y parece que el par tiene un arreglo de lo que se espera, o no se espera del otro. Eso cambiará? Y cómo van a ser las cosas la noche siguiente? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…

------


	9. Un Secreto Revelado?

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9: Un secreto revelado?

------

"Mujer."

Una enojada voz interrumpió a Bulma casi inmediatamente después de haber logrado dormirse de nuevo. Gruñó, conocía la voz muy bien. "Ya te he fornicado por Kami sabe cuántas horas Vegeta. Eso no es suficiente para ganarme algo de plácido sueño?"

Vegeta rió agarrando las cobijas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo para retirarlas rápidamente. "Has olvidado que la cámara de gravedad está destruida? Si no la tengo para entrenar no estaré lo distraído suficiente de mi celo. Así que si piensas que estás cansada ahora, ciertamente no te gustarán los resultados si no estoy ocupado."

Bulma gruñó en su almohada mientras sacaba perezosamente su muy desnudo cuerpo de la cama. "Déjame decirte algo idiota egoísta." Siseó ella dando un paso hacia él. Eso fue todo lo que logró hacer antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer. Inconscientemente Vegeta se adelantó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, apoyándola contra su pecho.

"Qué demonios pasa contigo mujer?" Siseó él intentando averiguar lo que estaba haciéndola moverse casi ebria.

Bulma gimió mientras se aferraba a sus hombros por apoyo. "Sólo estoy adolorida." Ella intentó sonar fuerte al esconder exactamente lo adolorida que estaba. "Digo, seriamente dudo que el cuerpo femenino esté destinado para durar tanto con un hombre tan grande y con tanta energía como tú."

Vegeta sonrió ante el comentario del tamaño, pero no encontró divertida su evaluación de lo que podía manejar. Siempre podría continuar compartiendo su ki con ella, pero eso hacía poco para disminuir el dolor después, por lo cual se sintió extrañamente preocupado. "Tienes alguna de esas píldoras verdes mujer?"

Bulma parpadeó mientras lo miraba confundida. "Oh… las semillas del ermitaño… Um… Sí, creo que me queda una. En mi cajón."

Vegeta asintió soltando a la mujer para sentarla en la cama. Bulma lo hizo, dolorosamente, esperando por algo que aliviara ese dolor. Cuando Vegeta regresó con la semilla en la palma de su mano Bulma soltó un profundo suspiro. Rápidamente agarró la semilla, pero se detuvo antes de comerla. "Tal vez deba esperar hasta después que termine tu celo para comerla." Pensó ella en voz alta. Imaginó que si estaba así de mal después de una mañana, mañana y pasado mañana estaría peor.

"Cómela ahora." Demandó Vegeta mientras recogía la semilla de su mano y literalmente la metía en su boca. Bulma casi vomita, pero de todas formas se tragó el agente curativo. Tan pronto como sintió desvanecer su dolor entró en un ataque de rabia. "Qué demonios fue eso?! Era mi decisión cuándo tomarla, no la tuya! Es mi cuerpo el que está adolorido! Preferiría haberla guardado hasta que esto terminara!"

"Se acabó." Siseó Vegeta mientras continuaba su intento desesperado por desviar sus ojos de su desnudo cuerpo. "Has probado claramente que una criatura tan débil como tú es muy frágil para acostarse con un hombre tan poderoso como yo. No te llevaré a la cama otra vez."

Bulma sintió sus ojos abrirse. Se sintió extrañamente herida cuando habló, pero su rabia fue todo lo que mostró. "En realidad Vegeta, si recuerdo correctamente, _yo _te llevé a _ti_ a la cama. Yo comencé esto. Ahora, sé que te gusta hacer cosas solo, pero ambos sabemos que no tienes muchas opciones en este caso. Puedes ser capaz de controlarte en el día pero en la noche ni tu propia mano te ayudará! Me necesitas, y paso a ser tan estúpida en ayudarte, así que por una vez en tu vida deja que alguien te ayude!"

Su preocupación sorprendió a Vegeta, pero no titubeó. "Olvídalo mujer. Siéntete honrada de que tuvieras el privilegio de experimentar mi cuerpo, pero eso no pasará de nuevo." Dijo él con convicción mientras se giraba y salía de la habitación.

Bulma abrió su boca para llamarlo, pero nada salió. Qué podría decir? Que tenía que aceptar su ayuda? Por qué la molestaba tanto? Bulma sacudió su cabeza en un intento por deshacerse de todas las preguntas. 'Qué estoy pensando? No tengo que presionar. Una vez que caiga la noche Vegeta va a tener que regresar. Si algo más el idiota necesitará otra inyección.'

Bulma sonrió mientras entraba en su baño. Haciendo de lado el dolor, anoche fue una sorpresa. No había esperado que el príncipe Saiyajín fuera tan… intoxicante. Ella olió el aire, aún podía oler la fuerte esencia de su sexo mezclado con el suyo. 'Oh, a quién engaño? Al demonio con ayudarlo! Él necesita ayudarme!' pensó ella sintiendo ya el calor entre sus muslos. 'Maldito! Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse tan asombroso!? Juro que es como que el malo siempre es el mejor dotado!' Bulma se estremeció al recordar ver su solidez por primera vez. 'Domínate niña. De ninguna forma va a ignorarte esta noche, aún si tengo que dar unos pasos para asegurar que no pueda resistírseme.' Pensó ella traviesa antes de entrar en la ducha. Primero arreglaría la cámara de gravedad y luego trataría con el príncipe Saiyajín.

------

Era media tarde cuando Bulma finalmente tuvo reparada la cámara de gravedad para el molesto príncipe Saiyajín. Había intentado evitar mirarla mientras trabajaba. Aún con Bulma completamente cubierta en overol y grasa, se sentía reaccionar a ella. 'Maldito celo.' Se mantuvo siseando en su mente mientras se paseaba por ahí esperando por ella. Cuando finalmente terminó prácticamente la tiró de la cámara de gravedad y cerró la entrada. Canceló su prisa por estar entrenando, pero ambos lo sabían mejor.

Vegeta gruñó luchando por sacar de su mente todos sus pensamientos e imágenes de la mujer de cabello azul. Tuvo que admitir que nunca experimentó nada tan intenso como lo de anoche. Había sido criado en el dolor y la derrota. El placer fue algo que nunca le enseñaron o le permitieron tener. Si algo, creció sabiendo que placer significaba dolor. Había visto incontables número de mujeres violadas, hombres y niños perturbados; incluso sufrió sus propias humillaciones por placer. Su celo a los quince fue humillante por decir lo menos, pero nunca nada como tener violada su cola.

Los dientes de Vegeta se apretaron al recordar cómo le gustaba a Freezer la cola Saiyajín. Sabía que cuando la halaba producía dolor, pero cuando la consentía significaba placer. Frecuentemente usaba eso contra los tres restantes Saiyajín. No fue suficiente para él golpearlos sin sentido, sino tenía que añadir a su dolor el tomar sus flácidas colas y acariciarlas a un paso seductoramente gentil. Incluso con su principesca fuerza de voluntad se encontraba indefenso para detener sus gemidos de gratificación. Nunca olvidará las risas que Zarbon y Dodoria soltaban mientras lo observaban retorcerse de un lado a otro entre el dolor y la excitación. No, el significado del placer era producir dolor. Eso era por qué se había aislado de eso completamente.

Él no necesitaba el dolor físico y emocional que venía con al casamiento. Muchos recuerdos que no necesitaba y que nunca quería realizar. Le gustaba estar solo; mantener sólo lo que era necesario en la vida, sus metas; matar a Kakarotto y volverse un súper Saiyajín. Todo lo demás era inmaterial, o eso pensaba.

Se preguntó por qué ella tenía que sentirse tan maravillosa. Se había dicho que simplemente era un factor del celo, todo intensificado, pero por qué tenía esta molesta sensación de que había más que eso? Que no era sólo su belleza, su cuerpo femenino que sacaba su naturaleza masculina, sino que era _su _cuerpo. _Ella_ era la que gritaba su nombre cada vez que se liberaba. Era _su_ imagen la que en este momento estaba endureciéndolo al punto donde consideró destruir la cámara de gravedad en espera de perderse en la inconsciencia.

'Suficiente.' Vegeta deshizo todas las imágenes de la belleza azul. Ella era un perfecto ejemplo de cómo el placer causaba dolor. Usó su cuerpo al punto de lastimarla anoche. Tenía que contenerse esta noche. No se permitiría terminar como Nappa, dejando un rastro de cadáveres de mujeres golpeadas tras él. No tocaría otra vez a la mujer. Duró por él una noche, lo cual fue más afortunado de lo que podría haber esperado experimentar. No se atrevería a regresar por más. Orgullo o no, él era un hombre de honor. No ganaba nada al lastimar una mujer, particularmente _esta _mujer. Esta noche, manejaría las cosas solo.

------

Bulma lo observó desde su balcón mientras su confiado Saiyajín entrenaba justo antes del anochecer. Asumió que quería tener una sólida cena antes de encerrarse en la cámara de gravedad durante la noche. Sonrió mirando su reloj. El pequeño cachorro necesitaba otra inyección. Ella rió traviesa mientras entraba en su armario y sacaba un vestido que no había usado en años. Lo presionó contra su cuerpo mientras se miraba en su espejo. 'Estás tan tostado mi príncipe.' Sonrió ella antes de entrar al baño para cambiarse. Esto iba a ser divertido.

------

Vegeta estuvo complacido de que la mujer fuera lo inteligente suficiente para tener la cena preparada para él. Observó que el sol estaba cerca a ponerse cuando terminó de limpiar la mesa llena de la comida que Bulma había ordenado. Estuvo más que aliviado que no hubiese intentando cocinar. Podría ser un genio en las ciencias, pero no tenía idea cuando se refería a la cocina.

Una vez terminó, Vegeta sintió en los alrededores por el ki de la mujer. Necesitaba otra dosis de lo que sea que le hubiese dado anoche si quería sobrevivir otra noche. "Mujer!" Gritó él menos que excitado por la idea de subir a su habitación para hacerla salir. Imaginó que los resultados serían ardientes. "MUJER!" Gritó de nuevo cuando se estaba demorando en bajar. El sol casi estaba fuera de vista y sus hormonas lentamente comenzaban a trabajar en exceso. "MUJER!!!!!"

"Cálmate Vegeta, aquí estoy." Ronroneó Bulma usando las escaleras traseras para escabullirse hacia el guerrero.

Vegeta inmediatamente se giró para gritarle a la mujer por su demora, pero en vez se detuvo en seco. Vegeta tomó un brusco respiro mientras sus ojos subían y bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo. Dejó salir un amortiguado gemido mientras asimilaba la provocativa vista de la corta versión de dos piezas de un uniforme de enfermera que lucía la mujer. Ella permaneció confiada ante él sosteniendo tímidamente una jeringa entre su dedo índice y medio. "Ves algo que quieras?"

Vegeta sabía que literalmente se estaba refiriendo a su inyección, pero también hizo una pregunta de la que tuvo que admitir estaba impresionado que tuviera las agallas de hacer. "Bueno, ya que claramente no quiero el horrible cuerpo ante mi, debe ser el suero." Entregó él perfectamente.

Bulma rió, no iba a permitir que su sarcasmo tuviera lo mejor de ella. "Muy bien." Ella caminó seductoramente frente a él presionando su impresionante pecho contra el suyo. "Es todo tuyo." Pasó su lengua por su mejilla antes de administrarle el suero. Bulma sintió su cuerpo despertar cuando se alejó un paso, pero Bulma fue rápida en contraatacar al mover una mano hacia su nuca, forzándolo a quedarse cerca a ella.

Dio un rápido vistazo por la ventana y vio que el sol finalmente se ocultó. Escuchó a Vegeta liberar un gruñido casi animal. No podía recordar escuchar un eco más seductor. En un parpadeo sintió los labios de Vegeta contra su pecho comenzando a roer a través de la tela del disfraz de enfermera. "Vegeta…" Gimió Bulma fuertemente mientras buscaba sus spandex para comenzar a retirarlos.

Acompañando este movimiento sintió el calor alejarse bruscamente cuando Vegeta se giró para desviar la mirada. "Detén esto mujer!" Ordenó él. "Te dije que no quiero acostarme contigo otra vez." Habló él con poca convicción.

Bulma se sorprendió de que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de ella, pero estaba lejos de rendirse. "Eso no es lo que tu cuerpo está diciéndome Vegeta!" Siseó Bulma caminando frente a él; sus senos saliendo por doquier. "Dejarás de jugar y toma lo que necesitas, y dame lo que necesito.'

Los ojos de Vegeta destellaron levemente confundidos, pero también con rabia. "Tú no me necesitas mujer. Ve con uno de tus débiles hombres terrícolas. Ellos son más de tu manejo." Gruñó él intentando dirigirse tambaleante a la cámara de gravedad. Estuvo casi en la puerta cuando Bulma logró detenerlo. No se molestó más en hablarle; simplemente forzó sus labios contra los suyos mientras presionaba su cuerpo en su erección, rozando rudamente contra él.

La mente de Vegeta estaba gritándole empujarla, pero también tuvo que preguntarse por qué. Si la mujer estaba dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo entonces por qué detenerla? Sus heridas eran su problema, no el suyo! Qué demonios le importaba si se lastimaba? "Esta es tu última oportunidad mujer." Gruñó Vegeta entre profundos respiros. "Si no te vas ahora voy a fornicarte hasta el amanecer, y si piensas que estabas lastimada esta mañana, no podrás caminar mañana."

"Estoy conmovida por tu preocupación, Vegeta." Bulma rió contra sus labios mientras regresaba a sus spandex. "Pero es mi cuerpo, mi elección. Te deseo."

"Que así sea." Dijo él a modo de advertencia antes de cargarla sobre su hombro y llevarlos a su habitación. Vegeta, oh tan urgentemente, dejó caer su carga en la cama mientras gateaba sobre su mujer. Los juegos previos parecían estar fuera de pregunta para el hambriento Saiyajín mientras reducía su ropa a pedazos. Bulma mostró irritación por tener destrozado su disfraz, pero tuvo poco tiempo para protestar cuando Vegeta la tuvo sujeta bajo él con su lengua ocupando su boca.

Bulma sintió un titubeo similar al que expresó la noche anterior, como si pareciera preocupado por estar arriba. Vio la graciosa ironía en un hombre que se enorgullecía al dominar a otros, sintiéndose más cómodo siendo montado, pero intentó ser seria en el asunto. "Sólo sé gentil Vegeta, no me lastimarás." Ella intentó sonar motivadora.

"Como si me importara." Dijo él, no convenciendo a ninguno de los dos. "Simplemente eres una criatura muy frágil."

Bulma levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Vegeta, estuvo por responder a su insulto cuando vio algo en sus ojos que la detuvo. Mostraba miedo como lo hizo ayer, pero no era sólo por su seguridad. Era algo más. Habría cubierto su boca para esconder su shock si sus manos ya no estuvieran clavándose en su bien tonificada espalda. "Ah… Vegeta… Has hecho esto antes verdad? Digo, has empujado dentro de una mujer antes, no es así? Anoche no podría haber sido tu prim--"

"Por supuesto que he fornicado mujeres antes!" Gruñó Vegeta indignado, muy defensivo para que Bulma se desviara de su teoría.

Ella decidió no hacer más preguntas. Si tenía razón sólo lo avergonzaría más, y si estaba equivocada sólo lo molestaría más de lo que estaba. "Bien." Concedió ella bajando una mano hacia su palpitante miembro. "Te guiaré." Ofreció ella, si sus suposiciones eran correctas o equivocadas se condenaría si se mantenía haciendo todo el trabajo. Él necesitaba liberar sus inhibiciones de una vez.

Vegeta no tuvo la fuerza para resistirse cuando su cálida mano envió sensaciones por su cuerpo que lo cegó con lujuria. Lentamente siguió su guía llevando su punta hacia su entrada. "Empuja dentro de mi, Vegeta." Jadeó ella muriéndose ante la tortura de tenerlo tan cerca y aún tan lejos de su entrada.

Vegeta tenía ambos codos plantados a cada lado de sus hombros mientras lentamente entraba en ella. Bulma gimió con placer mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de los suyos por apoyo. "Más rápido." Demandó ella; su paso era demasiado lento para su gusto. Pensó que estaba intentando cobrarle por lo de antes. "Más duro." Continuó ella con sus demandas buscando en los ojos de Vegeta la sonrisa que tenía que estar exhibiendo mientras la torturaba de semejante manera.

Ella se sorprendió al verlo sin sonrisa, en vez tenía una mirada de profunda preocupación. 'Está así de preocupado por que su celo absorba tanto de su control que me lastimaría?' Tuvo que preguntarse por qué un fuerte guerrero como Vegeta podría volverse tan débil en la habitación. "Vegeta." Ella intentó llamar su nombre en forma de pregunta, para presionar el asunto, pero su nombre salió en forma de un gemido cuando él hizo caso a su petición antes de que pudiera hablar. "Síííí…" Gimió ella excitada mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y movía su cuerpo para encontrar cada empujón suyo. "Vegeta…" Gimió de nuevo sintiendo el calor creciendo dentro de ella. 'Kami, esto es mejor que con Yamcha…'

Vegeta había escuchado sus gemidos por movimientos más rápidos y más duros, pero él no quiso, no todavía. Quería absorber cada momento de dicha dentro de su cuerpo antes de derramarse dentro de ella. Quería memorizar cada grieta que producía su éxtasis. Quería entender su cuerpo, conocerlo aún mejor que el suyo. Por qué? Instintos, asumió. El segundo celo triple está destinado para ser compartido por una pareja casada o al menos unida. El macho se supone que se preocupa por las necesidades de su mujer; así que asumió que sus instintos estaban levemente perturbados en este caso. Asumió falsamente que la mujer de cabello azul era su pareja. Casi hace una mueca ante la horrible idea.

El sonido de su nombre rebotando de las paredes regresó a Vegeta a la realidad dándose cuenta que había comenzado a moverse a un paso increíblemente rudo dentro de ella, y aún no parecía adolorida. Él tomó sus continuos gemidos y gritos de excitación como una confirmación de su éxito. Sin más ideas, se hundió dentro de ella con un final y poderoso empujón que los llevó a ambos a sus liberaciones. Vegeta escuchó su nombre escapar de sus labios una vez más mientras hundía sus labios en la curva de su cuello para amortiguar el suyo. Ella nunca sabría del placer que su cuerpo le producía.

Los dos se relajaron por unos breves momentos antes de que Vegeta saliera de Bulma y se acostara junto a ella con su palpitante erección. "Cansado ya?" Gimió Bulma exhausta preguntándose por qué no estaba haciendo otro movimiento sobre ella cuando su erección se pronunciaba muy claramente a través de las sábanas.

"Duerme." Ordenó él. "Puedes descansar antes de que te tome otra vez."

Bulma sintió una sonrisa cruzar sus labios mientras rodaba en su costado para encararlo. "Es mejor que te cuides Vegeta. Si continúas actuando así podría comenzar a pensar que te preocupas por mi bienestar."

Vegeta frunció ante la sugerencia mientras se giraba lejos de ella. Ella asumió que lo hizo para 'ocuparse' mientras descansaba unos minutos. "Creo que es algo increíble, sabes." Susurró ella cerrando adormecida sus ojos.

"Qué?" Vegeta decidió preguntar por lo que asumió se arrepentiría después.

"Un virgen de treinta años. Creo que es honorable esperar tanto tiempo." Susurró Bulma después de un leve bostezo.

"No soy virgen, mujer." Gruñó Vegeta en tono insultado.

"No más." Bulma rió mientras se giraba para no encararlo. Él comenzó a murmurar algo después de eso. Captó algo sobre 'delirios de grandeza' y 'mujeres fornicando a los quince.' Bulma lo ignoró sin embargo, cuando supo que nunca obtendría una respuesta directa del hombre. Pero eso no la detuvo de sentirse privilegiada de saber algo sobre él que nadie más sabía. De alguna forma la hizo sentir especial.

No fue mucho el tiempo que tuvo Bulma para descansar antes de que Vegeta se girara y se preparara para penetrarla otra vez, lo cual hizo con asombrosa precisión. Estaba más que lista para mostrarle lo que podría ser estar con una verdadera mujer.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmmm???? Así que Vegeta era virgen? Vamos, siempre es al contrario; quería ir en contra de lo típico con esto! Así que nuestra pareja se está acercando un poco más, qué pasará la mañana siguiente cuando despierte el par? Quién sabe, pero como siempre, las cosas serán interesantes entre la pareja.

------


	10. Feliz Cumpleaños

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10: Feliz Cumpleaños

------

Bulma despertó la mañana siguiente para encontrarse sola en la cama. Bostezó mientras miraba el reloj. 1:23 p.m. Quedó boquiabierta preguntándose cómo había dormido hasta tan tarde. Asumió que Vegeta había estado golpeando en su puerta hace horas, demandando el desayuno o incluso la cena a este punto. 'Tal vez sólo está dejándome descansar después de anoche?' Pensó ella saliendo lentamente de la cama. Estaba adolorida, pero nada como ayer. No estaba terriblemente sorprendida después de la forma en que habían pasado la noche juntos. En realidad fue gentil. E incluso más al dejarla descansar entre cada asalto.

Su mente se atontó pensando en anoche. Sólo una vez compartió su ki con ella, y eso fue cuando estaban entrando a las tempranas horas de la mañana. 'Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo.' Ella pensó que el sistema usado anoche fue mucho más exitoso que el de la noche anterior.

_Otra vez_. Más propiamente debería estar pensando en los términos de su _última _vez. 'Sólo esos tres días y terminamos.' Bulma suspiró cuando el sonido de sólo una noche más con él parecía… injusto. Injusto de que por primera vez sintiera placer en un nivel tan profundo que tocó una parte de ella que no sabía que existía. 'Él sintió lo mismo?' No. Le dijo muy claramente que sólo quería su cuerpo. Sólo quería liberarse por esos tres días, nada más. Cuando su celo terminara, ellos terminaban. 'Supe esto todo el tiempo. Entonces por qué ahora duele tanto? Él puso muy claro que estaba usando mi cuerpo. Le dije que lo aceptaba. Entonces por qué me perturba que sólo tenga una noche más con él?'

Bulma entró lentamente en su baño pensando en la pregunta. 'Tal vez esto sea una reacción por romper con Yamcha? Tal vez, el saber que esto va a terminar entre Vegeta y yo está trayendo recuerdos de mi fin con Yamcha.' Bulma hizo una mueca ante la idea. 'No, Vegeta no es nada como Yamcha. Vegeta al menos tuvo la decencia de ser honesto conmigo. Al menos me dijo que iba a usarme _antes_ de que durmiéramos juntos.'

Bulma gimió sintiendo de repente lágrimas bajando por su rostro. 'Oh Kami qué estoy haciendo?' Gritó ella buscando una respuesta. 'Lo estoy dejando usarme por nada sino la liberación física que me da. Cuándo caí tan bajo?' Bulma se paralizó enferma por la idea. Cuándo se había hundido tan bajo? Ella veía con disgusto a Yamcha después de haberlo encontrado con otra mujer. Pensó que dos personas estaban destinada a hacer el amor, no a fornicar. Ella sólo había estado con Yamcha antes de esto, y sólo entonces porque verdaderamente creía que la amaba y ella a él.

'Entonces cuándo cambió mi código? Cuándo sucumbí a actuar como lo que creo es barato y sucio?! Es decir, mi Kami, incluso Vegeta tuvo un alto sentido de orgullo para guardarse… Bueno, no podrías esperar mucho menos de un hombre con semejante ensimismamiento. Kami, no puedo tratar más con esto! Sólo una noche más de esto es lo mejor. Terminarlo antes… No pienses en eso niña. Sexo… esto es sólo sexo.' Se repitió Bulma abriendo su ducha. 'Sólo sexo… no es así?'

Bulma se detuvo bajo la presión del agua mientras cerraba sus ojos y continuaba haciéndose esa pregunta. 'Es sólo sexo?'

------

"Es sólo maldito sexo!" Rugió Vegeta mientras lanzaba rayos de ki al equipo de entrenamiento que el Dr. Briefs había hecho para él. 'Simplemente es este maldito celo que me tiene tan excitado por ella. Son las hormonas las que mantienen a la maldita mujer en mis pensamientos. Su esencia, su sabor, su disposición, su… el maldito celo! Eso es todo lo que es esto!' Vegeta continuó discutiendo mentalmente consigo mismo mientras continuaba peleando con los demonios dentro de él. Cada fibra de su ser estaba diciéndole que estaba viajando por terrenos peligrosos; que esta mujer estaba demasiado cerca para su propio bien. Y aún, otra parte de él contradecía esos pensamientos.

Ella lo hacía… sentir. Su dolor terminaba cuando la llevaba a la cama. Se involucró tanto con otro ser que sus propias miserias y fracasos parecían desvanecerse. Entonces por qué eliminarla? Si puede remover su sufrimiento entonces por qué no tomarla por todo lo que vale? Le producía placer. Algo que sólo había experimentado por unos momentos en la vida. Entonces por qué terminar lo que le producía no sólo liberación física sino emocional?

'Porque es débil.' Le recordó su mente. 'Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Radditz y a la arpía que le lanzó un hechizo? Ambos murieron. Yo no terminaré de esa manera! La mujer es una distracción, una molestia, una…' Vegeta se detuvo cuando su mente obligó una imagen de la criatura de cabello azul en su visión. 'Ella es más que eso.' Pensó él de mala gana. Era una tonta. Lo tonta suficiente para hacer sus comidas cuando lo demandaba. Lo tonta suficiente para reparar la cámara de gravedad cuando amenazaba. Lo tonta suficiente para atender sus heridas cuando se lastimaba. Y lo tonta suficiente para ofrecer su cuerpo a cambio de nada sino dolor al día siguiente. Era una tonta sin duda, lo tonta suficiente para preocuparse por un hombre que nunca pidió ni mereció alegrías.

Él había amenazado su vida, quemado su pecho; y aún regresaba para ayudarlo. Curarlo, salvar su ego y orgullo, todo por qué? Él no le había dado nada, y ella se había entregado libre y totalmente. 'Por qué?' Vegeta sacudió su cabeza intentando no considerar esa pregunta con mucho cuidado. 'Qué importa? Esta noche es nuestra última noche. Nunca nos acostaremos después de esta noche. Ella continuará con otro débil humano y yo regresaré a derrotar a Kakarotto. Todo volverá a ser como si nada de esto hubiese pasado. Esa es la única forma en que esto puede terminar. Es la única forma en que será.'

------

Bulma lanzó la toalla con la que había secado su cabello en la canasta antes de salir a su balcón. Se inclinó sobre la baranda mirando la cámara de gravedad. Luces destellaban por las ventanas y la nave se veía casi como si estuviera saltando del sueldo. 'Algunas veces la cámara de gravedad se ve tan enojada como actúa Vegeta.' Pensó Bulma con una sonrisa mientras su mente se concentraba en el tema en mano.

Había esperado que su ducha aclarara su mente. No lo hizo. Si algo la dejó más confundida que antes. Se mantenía diciendo que no había nada sino un _arreglo_ entre los dos. Pero esa conclusión falló en explicar por qué ese _arreglo _se sintió tan bien. Por qué se sentía como algo más que sólo sexo.

Bulma frunció sus cejas pensando un poco más en la situación. 'De cualquier forma nada de esto importa. Digo, no es como si Vegeta estuviesa en esa cámara de gravedad teniendo la misma lucha mental que yo. Probablemente no ha pensado en mí en más que a un nivel físico desde que todo esto comenzó… Ah… Qué desperdicio. Tiene tanto para ofrecerle a una mujer y no se ha dado cuenta.'

Bulma sonrió mientras regresaba a su habitación. 'Tal vez estoy mirando todo esto mal. Digo, aquí estoy atormentada de que esta sea nuestra última noche cuando debería estar planeándola. Si vamos a terminar esta noche, entonces podríamos terminarlo con un bang.' Bulma rió agarrando su bolsa y llaves. Si algo más iba a disfrutar de esta noche; todo lo demás lo trataría después.

------

"Mujer?" Llamó Vegeta entrando a la cocina. La cámara de gravedad se había apagado misteriosamente minutos atrás y Vegeta demandaba una explicación. Aún tenía otras dos horas antes del anochecer y estaba seguro que no quería pasarlas en la casa esperando para estar con la mujer. "MUJER!"

"Aquí estoy Vegeta." Dijo Bulma en una calmada voz mientras entraba a la cocina hacia el refrigerador.

"La cámara de gravedad está dañada." Dijo Vegeta planamente intentando ignorar la vista particularmente tentadora ante él, y no estaba refiriéndose a la comida que estaba comenzando a colocar en la mesa.

"No está dañada." Explicó Bulma mientras continuaba caminando de un lado a otro entre el mesón, la alta pila de bolsas de comida y la mesa. "Simplemente la apagué."

"Hiciste qué! Cómo te atreves a apagar mi cámara de gravedad sin mi permiso!" Siseó él en tono furioso. "Enciéndela! Ahora!"

"No." Dijo Bulma muy claramente. "Vas a sentarte y a comer, luego vas a tomar una ducha, y luego te me unirás en mi habitación. Entendido?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron, no podía creer lo demandante que estaba siendo la mujercita. "Mujer, has perdido la razón? Tengo dos horas antes del anochecer. Necesito permanecer lejos de ti durante ese tiempo! No entiendes que podría--"

"Tu control es mejor de lo que creo que esperabas. Ambos sabemos que puedes mantener tus manos lejos de mí por dos horas. Así que come, báñate, y luego ven a mi habitación. Entiendes?" Preguntó ella una vez que terminó de llenar la mesa con todos sus deseados platos.

"Yo no voy a escucharte mujer!" Objetó Vegeta furioso. "Soy el Saiyajín No Ouji! No puedes ordenarme de esa manera!"

Bulma sólo sacudió su cabeza molesta mientras agarraba al Saiyajín de su brazo y lo guiaba hacia su asiento. "Por favor Vegeta. Sólo sé un buen chico y haz lo que pido." Ronroneó ella mientras caminaba tras él y colocaba sus gentiles manos en sus hombros. Comenzó a masajear su tenso cuerpo en un ritmo casi seductor mientras susurraba en su oído. "Prometo que si haces esto a mi manera, lo haré valer para ti más tarde. Suena bien?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron. Sabía que al momento que lo tocaba se perdía. 'Malditas hormonas.' "Está bien." Aceptó él, luchando por sonar indiferente mientras se alejaba de él lentamente.

"Buen chico." Rió ella dirigiéndose arriba. "Te veo después de tu ducha."

Vegeta observó por el rabillo de su ojo mientras se iba. Estaba un poco sospechoso de los motivos de la mujer; parecía muy confiada en su actitud. Sin embargo, su muy afectado cuerpo estaba haciendo a un lado las sospechas mientras la excitación tomaba lo mejor de él. 'Qué te traes mujer?' Se preguntó comenzando a comer. Casi no podía esperar para averiguarlo.

------

Vegeta entró tranquilamente en la habitación de Bulma buscando a la fiera mujer. Había, reluctante, hecho lo que había pedido. Terminó su comida, se bañó y se puso un par de pantalones de pijama. Había cumplido su parte del trato; ahora esperaba a cambio algo digno de su sumisión. "Mujer?" Él la llamó en un tono sorprendentemente suave, al menos suave para él.

"Por aquí." Bulma sonrió saliendo de su balcón para caminar hacia la cama. Vegeta estaba más que decepcionado por su apariencia. Estaba vestida como la había visto hace una hora. Había esperado algo más excitante, como el pequeño número que había lucido ayer. 'No importa,' pensó indiferente. 'Hubiese terminado en el piso de todas formas.' Él la escuchó hablar otra vez. "Ven aquí." Ella palpó la cama con su mano, como una madre llamaría a un niño para sentarse junto a ella.

Vegeta la miró extrañamente, pero no hizo movimiento para acercarse. "No vine aquí para burlas mujer; deja de actuar como si esta fuera una reunión social." Demandó él, no le gustaba el tono casi amistoso que estaba tomando con él. Algo dentro de las líneas de un seductor ronroneo lo habría tenido en esa cama mucho más pronto.

Bulma rió invitándolo impaciente. "Vamos Vegeta. Tenemos menos de una hora antes de que caigas todo desenfrenado sobre mi, así que vendrías aquí?"

Vegeta gruñó, levemente molesto, luego hizo lo que le pidió y avanzó hacia la cama. Lentamente se sentó. Descansó su espalda rígidamente contra el cabecero cruzando sus piernas y brazos en frente de él. Fue cuidadoso en mantener una saludable distancia entre los dos. "Qué quieres?" Preguntó él, asumiendo que había otra razón además del sexo para quererlo junto a ella.

Bulma mordió su labio inferior excitada antes de revelar sus motivos. Rápidamente alcanzó bajo la cama, sacó una caja grande, y la colocó en el regazo de Vegeta. "Tada!" Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba al príncipe mirar la caja azul con un gran lazo púrpura encima. Podía decir que no tenía idea de lo que era. "Feliz cumpleaños." Dijo ella señalando la caja. "Este es tu obsequio."

Vegeta miró de Bulma a la caja y luego a Bulma como si hubiese perdido la razón. "Cumpleaños… Obsequio?" Repitió él las palabras como si fueran extrañas para él. "Cuál es el punto de esto?" Preguntó sospechoso.

Bulma suspiró, había esperado que lo captara más rápido. "Tú, tonto, tienes tu celo, verdad? Y tu celo sólo pasa cada quince años después de nacer, verdad? Entonces, obviamente este es tu trigésimo cumpleaños, así que te compré un obsequio para celebrar. Ábrelo."

Vegeta miró la caja mientras lo dominaba la confusión. Un obsequio? Por qué le daría un obsequio? Constantemente se quejaba que ella y su familia le daban más de lo que merecía, por qué darle algo más? 'Tal vez esto es un truco, o una broma para insultarme. Sí, eso debe ser.' Él empujó la caja fuera de su regazo mientras le levantaba la nariz al obsequio. "No quiero nada de ti mujer." Dijo él fríamente.

La sonrisa de Bulma inmediatamente se desvaneció en un frunce mientras miraba la caja por la que había pasado toda la tarde escogiendo qué poner dentro. "Por qué no?" Preguntó ella triste. "Si no te gusta lo que hay dentro puedo darte algo más."

La confusión de Vegeta se profundizó mientras comenzaba a sentir que tal vez sus intenciones eran serias al darle esta muestra. "Por qué me das esto?" Preguntó él en tono más bajo. "No entiendo ni me preocupan las costumbres terrícolas. No mostraré mi gratitud o interés en lo que sea que haya en esa caja. Y ciertamente no regresaré el gesto. Lo sabes. Así que por qué te molestas en darme algo?"

Bulma tartamudeó sorprendida por su honestidad, aunque fuera brutal. Medio sonrió notando que al menos siempre podía contar con una respuesta honesta de él, le gustara o no. "Mira Vegeta. En tanto te guste la idea de que todos te odien, yo no. Yo… pienso en ti como un amigo, y como un amigo siento necesario darte un obsequio de cumpleaños, si no lo quieres es tu elección, pero creo que por todos los problemas por los que pasé, lo menos que puedes hacer es abrirlo!"

La insensible expresión del príncipe titubeó levemente al escuchar su ruego. 'Amigo… Ella me cree un amigo?' Tenía que admitir que nunca antes tuvo un _amigo_. Ni siquiera Nappa o Radditz fueron 'amigos.' Él se rehusaba a formar semejante relación, y aún esta mujer parecía pensar que había formado una con él. 'Tenía razón en su suposición?' Vegeta trató de no pensar en eso tan profundamente mientras regresaba la caja a su regazo. "Bien." Dijo él gruñón mientras quitaba el lazo y abría la caja azul cielo.

Había varias cosas adentro, todas envueltas en papel de seda. Él alcanzó y sacó primero el más grande. Rápidamente descartó el papel mientras miraba el artículo. "Una armadura?" Dijo él, más que un poco confundido.

"Abre esos." Bulma señaló las siguientes tres cosas. Una era un par de botas blancas con punta dorada, la segunda unos guantes blancos y la última un traje spandex azul marino. Vegeta sintió sus labios separarse levemente en shock mientras miraba su primer obsequio en su totalidad. "Mi… uniforme de combate."

Bulma sonrió observando de cerca su expresión. Casi se veía complacido. "Traté de copiar el que tenías en Namekusei tanto como fuera posible. Sé que no es idéntico, pero pensé que era lo cercano suficiente al verdadero."

"Es adecuado." Dijo Vegeta animado mientras aclaraba su garganta y colocaba el traje en el piso junto a él. Entonces regresó a su mirada típicamente estoica mientras sacaba el siguiente artículo en la caja. Era cuadrado y levemente pesado para su tamaño. Pero nada fue tan sorprendente como su aroma. Lo que fuera, olía delicioso. Vegeta una vez más descartó rápidamente el papel de seda para mirar su próximo obsequio. Sonrió dándose cuenta que la mujer era más observadora de lo que le había dado crédito.

"Sí, apuesto que pensabas que nunca descubriría quién se comía siempre esas cerezas cubiertas de chocolate que Yamcha me enviaba siempre. Era muy obvio que tenías una fijación por ellas cuando interrumpías tu entrenamiento para robar algunas." Anotó Bulma, ganando una risa de su contraparte Saiyajín.

"Esos chocolates eran las únicas cosas buenas que ese indigno novio tuyo traía consigo." El par se paralizó cuando el tema sorprendentemente incómodo se mencionó. Bulma intentó ignorarlo mientras señalaba la caja.

"Puedes comerte esas después." Explicó ella. "Aún tienes un obsequio más dentro, y pasa a ser mi favorito." Anotó ella lamiendo sus labios.

Vegeta escasamente pudo imaginar a la mujer encontrando otro obsequio más interesante que los otros, pero le atrajo mirar. El último obsequio era pequeño y liviano. Lentamente rompió el papel de seda mientras observaba su último obsequio confundido, antes de que una casi enfurecida y posiblemente avergonzada mirada cubriera su rostro.

Bulma rió ante su reacción antes de tomar el obsequio. "No son para ti." Explicó ella presionando el liguero de cuero y brassier contra su figura. "Es para que _yo _lo use para _ti_, tonto."

La clásica sonrisa de Vegeta cruzó sus labios mientras su mente ya veía la vista. "Muéstrame." Motivó él mientras su mujer le devolvía su sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama y desaparecer en el baño.

Miró de nuevo la caja ahora vacía y sintió una sonrisa casi genuina cruzar su rostro. Nadie había hecho algo como esto por él; darle obsequios por razones desinteresadas. No sólo eso, sino obsequios pensados. No podía decir que odiara alguno de ellos. Pero qué había hecho para merecerlos? Por qué había pasado por todo esos problemas cuando sabía que nunca le susurraría unas simples gracias por ellos? Tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero en ese momento casi estaba feliz de que esto hubiese pasado. Estaba complacido de que el par hubiese sido obligado a estas confusas e incómodas circunstancias. En realidad disfrutaba ser tratado así, como un hombre real, un ser real, por quien preocuparse, casi…

Vegeta sintió una extraña pausa dominarlo cuando vio a la mujer reunírsele en su 'obsequio de cumpleaños.' La vista era asombrosa. No solo lo eran sus prefectas curvas acentuadas por el escaso corte del brassier y del ligero, sino el cuero… atrajo su naturaleza guerrera más de lo que podría admitir. Ella lucía absolutamente perfecta.

"Qué piensas de tu obsequio?" Preguntó Bulma en tono seductor caminando lentamente hacia su príncipe, balanceando sus caderas en un movimiento casi hipnótico. Se detuvo justo frente a él y se giró lentamente, deteniéndose con su espalda hacia él, asegurándose de que tuviera una perfecta vista del liguero.

"Adecuado." Vegeta forzó un trago de saliva que estaba atascado en su garganta mientras observaba a Bulma gatear sobre la cama, y sobre él. Ella colocó una mano en cada una de sus rodillas mientras arqueaba su espalda, permitiéndole a su compañero una perfecta vista de su amplio escote.

"Te gusta lo que ves?" Preguntó Bulma mientras llevaba sus labios hacia su cuello, besándolo suavemente. "Supongo que sí." Rió ella al ver el bulto en sus pantalones. "Qué dices si intentamos esto una vez, de verdad, antes de que pierdas todo el control?" Preguntó Bulma sensualmente besando su recorrido hacia su rostro. "Sólo por una vez." Susurró ella de nuevo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Aún siendo un hombre rudo y salvaje, la idea de tomarla por primera vez, suave, total y lentamente, sonaba más atractiva de lo que admitiría. "Sólo una vez." Repitió él deslizando lentamente sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la mujer.

Por sólo una vez en su vida, Vegeta quería hacer esto de la forma correcta. Quería todo de ella, no por lujuria, sino por alguna otra emoción que no podía describir en ese momento. Quería tomarla lentamente, escucharla gemir su nombre. Quería sentir esa perfecta unidad donde la dependencia y la dominancia se mezclaban en un apasionado momento. Quería, así fuese sólo una vez, conocer el genuino afecto de una mujer. De _esta_ mujer.

Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras se recostaba y le permitía a su compañero Saiyajín encender partes de su cuerpo que nunca había sentido reaccionar antes. Fue suave y gentil mientras tomaba completo control de su ser. Lo que ninguno realmente sabía mientras sus cuerpo se volvían uno esa única vez era que ambos le estaban entregando al otro más que sólo sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban satisfaciendo el silencioso requerimiento al que cada uno aceptó con las simples palabras de 'sólo una vez.' Aceptaron todo. La completa unión de mente, cuerpo y alma.

Mientras los dos yacían juntos esa única vez, antes de la puesta del sol, y antes de que la realidad regresara hicieron lo que ninguno había experimentado antes. Hicieron el amor.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Aw... Me encanta terminar en una dulce nota. Bien, el próximo capítulo es la mañana siguiente. El celo termina y las cosas regresan a la normalidad. O no? Bueno, tendrán que esperar y ver. Pronto en próximo capítulo...

------


	11. Lo Que Necesitas

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11: Lo Que Necesitas

------

El sol entró resplandeciente en la habitación de Bulma en un rayo cegador. Gimió levemente mientras reunía los eventos de la noche anterior. Sonrió recordando lo perfecta que fue su última noche juntos, especialmente al comienzo de la noche. Fue casi un final digno de una nota alta. Bulma bostezó tranquilamente antes de moverse para salir de la cama cuando de repente notó que una fuerte atadura estaba manteniéndola abajo; el brazo de Vegeta.

Bulma contuvo la urgencia de gritar en shock, no podía creer que se quedara hasta la mañana. 'Pobre cachorro debe estar cansado de su celo. No es que pueda culparlo.' Anotó Bulma dándose cuenta que iba a pasar la próxima semana recuperándose de eso. Se movió tranquilamente mirando su rostro durmiente. Estaba acostado tranquilo sobre su espalda con un brazo envuelto casi posesivamente a su alrededor. Sabía que aún estaba dormido porque podía escuchar ese leve ronquido que había escuchado después de la explosión. Considerando todo, era lindo. 'Asombroso cómo alguien tan letal pueda verse tan inocente en su sueño.' Pensó ella pasando levemente las puntas de sus dedos por su mejilla, haciendo que una expresión cercana a aquella de una sonrisa adornara sus labios. 'Tan lindo.'

Bulma decidió no despertarlo, y disfrutar sus últimos minutos de paz mientras descansaba su cabeza contra su pecho perfecto. Ella liberó su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se acercaba a él. Imaginó que se enojaría cuando despertara, pero estaba dispuesta a sufrir cualquier reacción que pudiera liberar, sólo para experimentar unos minutos más de genuina alegría.

------

_Sus cuerpos estaban pegajosos, calientes y sudorosos mientras colapsaban juntos. "Te amo." Susurró ella luchando por recuperar el aliento._

"_Estás segura?" Cuestionó él con toda seriedad como si su respuesta fuera el comienzo del fin de todo._

"_Sí." Gimió ella mientras lo besaba apasionadamente._

_Él entonces retiró el cabello de su hombro y clavó sus dientes en su cuello. Ella gritó de dolor, pero después de unos momentos el dolor subsidió y su cuerpo se envolvió con éxtasis. Pudo sentirlo soportando su peso mientras bebía el exceso de sangre de su cuerpo. Luego la recostó gentilmente en la cama mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba en su cuello aproximadamente en el mismo punto donde la había mordido. "Tu turno." Dijo él en una sexy y profunda voz._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces hundió sus dientes en su carne caliente y bebió la cálida y salada sangre brotando de su pulsante cuerpo. Pudo escucharlo gemir suavemente mientras era dominado por el mismo placer que la había dominado hace un momento. Una vez que su sangrado subsidió ella se separo de él y cerró sus ojos. Luego lo sintió descansar su cabeza en su pecho._

"_Qué… pasó?" Jadeó ella._

"_Estamos unidos." Dijo él con toda la seriedad mientras llevaba su rostro hacia el suyo. "Estamos unidos por toda la eternidad… Y nada puede romper eso."_

------

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron, su sueño pareció más atemorizante que cualquier pesadilla. Parpadeó asimilando sus alrededores. La luz del sol era cegadora y la cama, una desordenada mezcla de sudor y sexo, que sólo añadía a su incomodidad. Gruñó aún más depresivamente al parecer estar enredado con algo. Vegeta bajó la mirada para ver a la única mujer con la que había estado tan íntimo, aferrado a él afectuosamente. Su mente destelló con pánico mientras movía su mano hacia su cuello para asegurarse de que su sueño sólo hubiese sido eso. Un suspiro de alivio cayó sobre él mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban su cuello sin marcar. 'Esquivaste un maldito rayo de ki con eso.' Hizo una mueca pensando.

Él miró a la belleza de cabello azul en sus brazos preguntándose qué había obligado a su mente a soñar de tal manera con la mujer . Unión? 'No es posible unirme para mí. Mataría a la mujer con mi pasado.' Pensó él con una momentánea sensación de arrepentimiento. Nunca podría unirse a ninguna mujer. El dolor y el horror de su pasado enviarían a una sensible criatura como la mujer en sus brazos a la locura. Aún si pudiese sobrevivir a las verdades, seguramente saldría gritando en dirección opuesta, y no la culparía. Incluso él a diario quería huir de su pasado, cómo podría esperar que otro viviera con ese mismo pasado día y noche por una eternidad? No, la mujer nunca lo miraría igual, nunca olvidaría su pasado, y nunca querría estar junto a él como lo estaba ahora. No, unirse era una pesadilla misma, no era tan simple como su tonto sueño le permitiría imaginar.

Vegeta nunca podría entregarse de esa manera, y dudaba seriamente que cualquier mujer devolviera el acto. Eso fue lo que hizo perfectos esos tres días. Sin ataduras, sin demandas, sólo un final rápido y mutuamente aceptado. Entonces por qué se encontraba aferrado a la mujer como si quisiera quedarse más? 'Hormonas. Claramente no he terminado de sacar este celo de mi sistema.' Se dijo a sí mismo inverosímil. No podía sacar la molesta idea de su mente de que había algo en esta mujer que lo hacía querer continuar lo que sea que hubiesen tenido. Lo llamaría como antes, sólo sexo, pero aún su ego no podría escudarlo de lo que habían compartido anoche. No estaba seguro de lo que fue, pero no fue _sólo sexo_.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos recordando los eventos de la noche anterior, justo antes del anochecer. Aunque sus acciones de anoche parecían aberrantes, encontró difícil evocar algún arrepentimiento. Casi podía escuchar su nombre de sus labios, mientras experimentaba su centro. Al reflexionar, no podía entender lo que lo había poseído para realizar un acto que sonaba degradante y disgustante, y al mismo tiempo ninguna opción cruzó su mente. Había explorado sus suaves y húmedos pliegues con su lengua; lamiendo, bebiendo, y mordiendo levemente su sexo. Su sabor era caliente y espeso, y aún dulce en su centro. Por supuesto su verdadera recompensa en el acto no estuvo presente simplemente en su sabor, sino en los sonidos de placer que provocó el acto.

En dos de las noches anteriores, nunca la había escuchado gritar su nombre tan fuertemente como lo hizo durante ese acto. Su cuerpo nunca tembló con tan violentos espasmos bajo el poder de su orgasmo; una liberación, la cual aún podía saborear en la punta de su lengua en ese mismo segundo. Nunca había escuchado dentro de la salvaje jactancia de la tripulación de Freezer e incluso de sus propios compañeros Saiyajín que complacer una hembra podía traer tal satisfacción. Por supuesto la mayoría de los hombres en esa lista eran violadores o más ensimismados que él. No era una sorpresa que tal hecho evadiera su conocimiento, y aún lo hiciera pensar.

Las mujeres eran una debilidad. Nappa le había enseñado eso repetidamente durante su juventud. Y aún, por qué se sentía tan fuerte cuando estaba con esta mujer?

Vegeta, sintiendo necesario desenredarse de su ahora _anterior_ mujer, se tomó un momento final para examinar la belleza de la mujer en sus brazos. La besó suavemente en la frente antes de remover gentil y tranquilamente su cuerpo de su persona. Después de recoger sus pertenencias, caminó hacia su descartado pantalón de pijama y rápidamente se lo puso. Luego miró la pila de obsequios de la noche anterior.

Vegeta se arrodilló junto a los artículos mientras lentamente colocaba los chocolates, el traje de entrenamiento, y otros accesorios en la caja original. Luego sus ojos vagaron a unos pies donde su tercer obsequio había aterrizado. Él alcanzó por el liguero y brassier de cuero, sonriendo al recordar ser muy cuidadoso anoche de no romper las prendas. Lentamente inhaló el fuerte aroma del conjunto antes de cerrar fuertemente su puño a su alrededor. Lentamente elevó su ki hasta que las prendas se incineraron en cenizas. Ese particular obsequio sólo fue para esa noche; nunca las vería en ella otra vez, y estaba seguro que nunca querría que otro hombre la viera en ellas. Hizo una mueca inconscientemente cuando esa idea final pareció particularmente horrorosa. Ciertamente no quería más a la mujer, y aún no quería que otro la tuviera. Era egoísta?

Vegeta se encogió mentalmente mientras se levantaba, sus restantes obsequios en mano. Miró una última vez la pacífica figura de Bulma antes de salir lentamente de su habitación. Vegeta suspiró preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de saber la total extensión del daño que la mujer había causado en él esos tres días. Sus suaves emociones y tiernos afectos le habían, aunque no lo vocalizaría, hecho _algo_ a él. Algo que le daba a Vegeta la punzante sensación de que lo descubriría después.

------

Un mes había pasado y la vida parecía volver a como si nada hubiese pasado. Bulma regresó a dirigir la Corporación Cápsula mientras Vegeta intensificó su entrenamiento para reponer el tiempo perdido. La fatiga y el dolor, al menos de parte de Bulma, finalmente habían subsidiado. Todo lo que quedó de esos tres días fueron recuerdos que el orgullo de ambas partes demandaba olvidar.

En las semanas siguientes la pareja raramente se veía. Pero cuando lo hacían sólo era para discutir sobre la dañada cámara de gravedad o la falta de comida en la casa. Ninguno mencionó los eventos del celo de Vegeta. Incluso en las acaloradas batallas verbales en las que se metían, cada uno se contenía de mencionar algo de lo que pasó entre ellos durante esos tres días. El tema se volvió tabú y completamente fuera de límites. Ellos regresaron a sus vidas, y ninguno intentó pensar dos veces en esos eventos. Eso se terminó y así era.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaban antes de esa fatal noche. Vegeta estaba cansado de entrenar y había entrado a la sala para comer una merienda mientras observaba la caja que producía entretenimiento humano. Por supuesto, era escasamente entretenido para su definición, pero la caja lo presentaba con la distracción mental que recibió.

"Oye Vegeta." Esa voz típicamente fiera llamó su nombre de una manera particularmente suave, interrumpiendo inmediatamente su oportunidad de paz.

"Qué mujer?" Preguntó él sin retirar sus ojos de la televisión, o su merienda.

"Recibí una llamada de mis padres." Comenzó Bulma simplemente mientras se desplomaba en el lado opuesto del sofá. "Mi papá dijo que mi abuela finalmente está mejorando así que regresarán antes del fin de semana."

Vegeta se infló indiferente mientras continuaba mirando la televisión, su expresión era de aburrimiento. "Al menos, otra vez puedo tener comida decente."

"Sabes Vegeta, para lo te quejas de mi cocina, no te veo rechazando nada." Anotó ella. Las sobras que estaba comiendo en ese momento eran de una comida que había preparado la noche anterior.

"Necesito comer mujer, aún si eso significa comerme tu fatal comida." Dijo él gruñón.

Bulma se encogió en concesión. Tenía razón en que su cocina era mala, pero ella era una científica, no un chef. "Como sea Vegeta." Bostezó mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el brazo del sofá y retiraba sus zapatos antes de levantar sus piernas en el sofá.

Vegeta miró sus movimientos muy de cerca mientras observaba sus pies acurrucarse peligrosamente cerca a su muslo. Estuvo tentado a demandar que se moviera, pero su incomodidad habría confirmado la molestia a su alrededor, y estaba seguro que no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer lo pensara débil.

El par estuvo sentado al lado del otro en silencio por media hora antes de que Vegeta tuviera suficiente de televisión y deseara tener unas horas de sueño tranquilo antes de que la molesta rubia regresara. Hizo una mueca imaginando lo pegajosa que sería después de perderse de su presencia por un mes. Por supuesto que era irresistible, pero la mujer estaba casada y era lo mayor suficiente para ser su madre. Su coqueteo era nauseabundo.

Un leve gemido interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta mientras se giraba para ver a la mujer en el sofá. Claramente se había dormido por la forma en que estaba moviéndose. Él suspiró, sabía lo que pasaba después de que despertara de dormir en ese sofá. Siempre despertaba protestando, quejándose de un calambre en su cuello por el incómodo pedazo de mueble. Decidió salvarse del sonido de su chillona voz al depositarla en su habitación. Salvaría a sus oídos del problema.

Gentilmente Vegeta caminó y deslizó sus brazos bajo ella, una debajo de las rodillas y luego la otra detrás de su espalda. Gentil, la levantó contra su pecho mientras lentamente, para no despertar a la fiera bruja, se dirigía a las escaleras. Vegeta observó cuando la mujer, casi instintivamente, acomodó su cabeza en su hombro. Gimió suavemente pareciendo anhelar su calor casi tanto como Vegeta parecía estar disfrutando de su suavidad.

Su mes separados pareció soportable en tanto como tuviera una distracción, tal como volverse un Súper Saiyajín, para mantener ocupada su mente. Y aún a esta cercanía, comenzaba a pensar que debió dejarla en el sofá.

Vegeta simplemente estuvo a unos pies de los escalones cuando todo su cuerpo se paralizó con shock. Sus manos inconscientemente se aflojaron, haciendo que la durmiente mujer en sus brazos cayera de repente en el piso a sus pies.

"Ouch!" Siseó Bulma, cuando fue sacada del plácido sueño que estaba teniendo y antes de golpear el suelo de repente. "Qué demonios pasa contigo?" Preguntó Bulma, confundida de por qué no estaba en el sofá en vez de siendo tirada rudamente en el piso. Bulma levantó la mirada hacia el príncipe Saiyajín, su mirada demandaba una respuesta, cuando de repente notó el aturdido estado en el que estaba. "Vegeta?" Bulma llamó su nombre, sacándolo finalmente de su estado.

"No puede ser." Susurró él cayendo de rodillas.

"Qué no puede ser?" Preguntó Bulma, más confundida que Vegeta, observando al hombre quien había sido particularmente frío con ella este último mes colocar ambas manos contra su vientre. "Vegeta?" Preguntó ella una vez más. "Qué pasa?"

"Fui muy descuidado… Debí haber previsto esto…" Murmuró él, aún en shock.

"Maldición Vegeta!" Siseó Bulma retirando sus manos. "Qué pasa contigo? Mi estómago no es así de fascinante!"

"No es tu maldito estómago, mujer!" Clarificó Vegeta furioso. "Es el maldito niño que cargas!"

"Ni… Niño?" Tartamudeó Bulma, ahora en el mismo enmudecido estado de Vegeta. Por unos momentos los nuevos padres se sentaron al lado del otro intentando registrar la información, y luego el silencio fue irrumpido cuando Bulma comenzó a reír de alegría. "Voy a ser madre!" Gritó ella excitada mientras inconscientemente lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de Vegeta y lo abrazaba fuerte.

Vegeta rápidamente empujó a la mujer como si hubiera perdido la razón. Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, balbuceando locuras referentes a la habitación del niño y a la educación. "Qué demonios pasa contigo!?" Demandó Vegeta mientras se levantaba de sus rodillas y detenía la excitación de la mujer. "En verdad no puedes querer este niño!" Demandó Vegeta mirándola fríamente.

"Estás bromeando!?" Bulma miró al hombre sorprendida. "Vegeta, estoy bien pasada de la edad promedio de la mujer para casarse, sin mencionar bien entrada en mis años para tener hijos. He estado muriendo por establecerme y comenzar una familia. _No _querer este embarazo? Ni menciones la posibilidad!"

Los ojos de Vegeta comenzaron a abrirse lentamente escuchando la valoración dem la situación de la mujer. "Familia? Yo no quiero una 'familia' contigo, mujer! Quiero matar a Kakarotto, derrotar a los androides y luego volar este maldito planeta, no formar una familia de débiles!"

Normalmente Bulma habría irrumpido en una discusión de lo ofensivo que fue _todo_ lo que dijo, pero el anuncio de su embarazo era muy excitante para que incluso Vegeta la desanimara. "Mira Vegeta, entiendo que tienes tu orgullo y metas en qué pensar; no intento infringir en ellos. Este bebé no nacerá hasta en ocho meses y puedo ocuparme de él o ella mientras tú estás afuera haciendo todas las cosas que haces. Ves, no te haré poner ningún esfuerzo hasta que todo este desastre con los androides termine."

Vegeta parpadeó mientras la mujer hablaba. "No, mujer. No lo entiendes. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo o este mocoso. Te usé por sexo, no para procrear. El niño que cargas es un híbrido, no significa nada para mí, él es una deshonra para la sangre real y nunca lo veré como algo diferente. Si tuvieras una neurona en esa cabecita tuya terminarías esta farsa de embarazo!"

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca una mano abofeteó su mejilla. Sorpresivamente, el ataque dolió. "Voy a pretender que no sugeriste que deba matar a _mi_ propio hijo, porque eso es cruel e inusual aún para un bastardo egoísta como tú!" Bulma intentó controlar su furia mientras mataba con la mirada al padre de su hijo. "Sé que sólo querías sexo, Vegeta, pero claramente obtuviste más de lo que esperabas. Si tú no quieres este niño, es tu elección, pero estoy segura que yo sí, y puedo criarlo o a ella sin que levantes un dedo. Quieres que este 'híbrido' signifique nada para ti entonces bien! Si no quieres ser padre, entonces estoy segura que puedo encontrar otro hombre que lo será." Rápidamente Bulma se giró, sabiendo muy bien que su último comentario sería imposible de ignorar por él.

"Qué!" Gritó Vegeta en completa furia. "No tendré mi heredero criado por un patético humano!"

"_Tu _heredero?" Repitió Bulma con una sonrisa, pensando, 'Cayó justo ahí.' "Hace un momento este niño no significaba nada para ti. Ahora él o ella es tu heredero?" Preguntó ella con completa inocencia.

Vegeta gruñó, no podía creer que hubiese dejado a la mujer burlarlo. "_No_ me importa!" Gritó Vegeta. "Pero si vas a dejar que la sangre real sea manchada, ciertamente no permitiré mancharla aún más al dejar que el niño sea criado por un débil terrícola!"

"Eso significa que serás un padre para mi hijo?" Preguntó Bulma en un tono casi recreado.

Vegeta sintió otro gruñido formarse en su garganta, de repente se sintió atrapado. "No seré un maldito padre como ese tonto de Kakarotto, pero cuando el mocoso sea lo mayor suficiente, lo entrenaré." Admitió Vegeta a la parcial concesión.

"Él?" Repitió Bulma, saliéndose de su original tren de ideas. "Dijiste él? Ya puedes decir que es un niño!?"

Vegeta asintió en confirmación antes de que Bulma estallara en otro ataque de excitación. "Un niño! Eso es tan excitante! Tendré que comenzar a escoger nombres!" Pensó Bulma en voz alta mientras su trato con el padre parecía no ser más importante. Distraídamente se giró y comenzó a subir a su habitación, sin preocuparse más de lo que Vegeta tuviera que decir. Estaba completamente concentrada en los nuevos detalles concernientes a su hijo.

"Mujer?" llamó Vegeta tras ella siguiéndola arriba y a su habitación. "No hemos terminado todavía!"

Bulma parpadeó mientras se giraba hacia Vegeta, recordando de repente su conversación. "No? Dijiste que no harías nada hasta que nuestro hijo fuera lo mayor suficiente para entrenar. Qué más hay que decir?" Preguntó ella. Aunque un poco desilusionada, no era tan ingenua para esperar algo más del hombre.

Su conformes palabras sorprendieron a Vegeta, y aún encontró algo ofensivo en ellas. Quería o esperaba que hiciera más? "Mucho." Pensó Vegeta rápidamente. Había embarazado a esta mujer y ella esperaba su hijo. Iba a ser parte de su vida hasta su muerte, o la de ella, la última imaginó que ocurriría primero. Por qué demonios no debería _él _querer más? "Si esperas que me quede y entrene este mocoso, espero una recompensa."

"Recompensa?" Bulma rió ante la ridícula declaración. "Vegeta, te doy un techo donde vivir, una cámara de gravedad para entrenar, ropa en tu espalda y comida en tu estómago! Te permití usar mi cuerpo mientras estabas en celo, ahora estoy embarazada con tu hijo, y estoy dispuesta a mantenerlo pidiendo poco a cambio, y tú quieres recompensa?! Si algo, soy la que debería recibir pago por todo esto! Tú," ella tocó al orgulloso hombre en el pecho, "amigo, si algo, me debes mucho! No me podrías pensar tan patética como para darme la vuelta y dejarte tomar algo más de mi o mi familia!"

Decir que sus palabras lo sorprendieron sería una subestimación. Aquí estaba ella, sin temor como siempre, imponiéndose. Realmente estaba rechazándolo? Jurando no hacer nada más por él? Ella tenía el hijo que aparentemente había deseado por mucho tiempo, y ahora terminaba con él? No! El Saiyajín no Ouji no será usado de esta manera! "Error mujer!" Objetó Vegeta muy defensivo. "No soy uno de esos medios hombres! Si tú me quieres en la vida del niño entonces espero cosas a cambio! Si esperas que quede atado a este pequeño clan tuyo entonces espero tu total participación en el asunto… o cambio de lugar!"

Bulma parpadeó dándose cuenta de repente de exactamente qué estaba demandando con tanto cuidado. "Sexo?" Dijo ella medio perpleja. "Esto es por sexo?"

La clásica sonrisa de Vegeta cruzó sus labios preguntándose cuán lenta podría ser. "Por supuesto que lo es! Qué más pensabas que quería? Una familia es una atadura que no necesito o quiero en la vida, nunca! Una vez que esos androides sean derrotados y Kakarotto esté muerto, tendré todo el derecho a regresar al espacio a gobernar el maldito universo, con una mujer diferente cada noche. Mi estadía significa dar más que merecido poder, estoy seguro que no dejaré que otro surja." Terminó él en un tono que hizo enfermar a Bulma.

"Oh, Kami." Susurró ella retrocediendo un paso. "Qué estaba pensando?" Se preguntó ella más para sí que a él. "Tú no encajas para ser un padre para _mi_ hijo! Demonios, escasamente encajas para ser un hombre." Siseó ella en tono peligroso. "Si quieres ir a gobernar el universo y acostarte por ahí de planeta en planeta, entonces es tu elección. Pero olvida que sugerí que te involucraras con este niño. Kami prohíba que él aprenda algo de ti." Terminó Bulma mientras pasaba a Vegeta y abría la puerta de su habitación, señalando para que saliera. "Siento haber sugerido intervenir en tu destino, Vegeta. Considera tu responsabilidad con este niño inexistente." Terminó ella, mirando molesta al hombre. Ella podía ser tan fría como él cuando quería.

Vegeta dijo 'hmph' mientras cruzaba sus brazos, como si nada pasara, pasándola lentamente por la puerta. Se detuvo brevemente al momento que estuvo afuera, dándole la espalda mientras hablaba. "Desde este momento, no reconoceré a este niño o a ti como algo mío. Recuerda eso mujer." Susurró él fríamente antes de que sintiera el viento chocar contra su espalda, cuando la puerta se cerró. Él esperó y escuchó el golpe que asumió era su cuerpo cayendo al piso. Después de unos momentos el leve sonido de llanto adornó sus oídos.

Vegeta lentamente abrió y cerró sus ojos una vez antes de dirigirse a la siguiente puerta hacia su habitación. 'Esto es lo mejor.' Le dijo su mente. "Nunca podría ser lo que la mujer o el niño necesitan." Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y le permitía a su cuerpo golpear la cama, duro. Cerró sus ojos mientras una enfermante pregunta continuaba plagándolo. 'Pero ellos son lo que yo necesito?'

------

**Nota de LGV**: Buena pregunta! Entonces este es el fin para nuestra pareja? Por supuesto que no! Hay mucho más con qué tratar! En el próximo capítulo tenemos la reacción de los padres de Bulma cuando lleguen a casa y descubran que su dulce y _soltera_ hijita tiene un mes de embarazo. Cómo responderán? Y qué hay del querido Yamcha? Cómo tomará la noticia de la nueva adición al equipo Z? Todo en el próximo capítulo!

------


	12. Trunks

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12: Trunks

------

Fue un día después que los padres de Bulma llegaron a casa para encontrar a su hija sentada nerviosa en el sofá esperando por ellos. "Cielo, nos extrañaste!?" Preguntó la Sra. Briefs mientras caminaba y le daba a su hija un beso en la mejilla.

"Por supuesto que sí, mamá." Bulma sonrió dándole a su madre un abrazo. "Cómo está la abuela?"

"Oh, ella está bien." La Sra. Briefs anotó rápidamente. "Y, dónde está nuestro apuesto huésped? Apuesto que me ha extrañado estas últimas semanas!" La Sra. Briefs rió mientras el rostro de su esposo lucía una avergonzada mirada.

"Está en la cámara de gravedad." Explicó Bulma rápidamente. En realidad no había visto a Vegeta desde la conversación sobre su hijo; imaginó que vería muy poco de él de ahora en adelante. "Pero por qué no se sientan. Tengo algo importante que decirles."

"Está bien, mi amor." El Dr. Briefs asintió mientras él y su esposa tomaban asiento en el sofá.

"Qué pasa querida?" Preguntó la Sra. Briefs dulcemente.

Bulma tomó un largo respiro pensando que no había una forma más simple de darles la noticia, que con la plana verdad. "Estoy embarazada."

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron la boca de Bulma, la Sra. Briefs saltó de su asiento y comenzó a estrellar sus manos animada. "Oh querida, eso es tan maravilloso!" Exclamó ella. "Cuando dejé esa nota sobre ti y Vegeta y tu reloj biológico nunca pensé que realmente tomaras mi consejo de corazón, pero estoy tan feliz de que lo hicieras! Oh, voy a ser abuela! Esto es tan excitante; debo ir a felicitar a Vegeta!" La tonta mujer exclamó mientras se movía para dirigirse a la cámara de gravedad.

"Mamá, no!" Bulma saltó para detenerla. "Guarda las felicitaciones sólo para mi. Vegeta y yo no vamos a quedarnos juntos por esto. Él tiene sus metas y diseño de vida, y ellas no incluyen a este niño ni a mi."

"Oh cariño, eso no puede ser verdad. Vegeta es tan buen muchacho, estoy segura que quiere ser un padre para este niño. Déjame ir a hablarle!" Sugirió la Sra. Briefs.

"Dije no, mamá. Soy una mujer adulta y no necesito que interfieras en mi vida. Déjalo en paz." Dijo Bulma, su voz firme.

La Sra. Briefs suspiró mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia la cocina. "Supongo que iré a hacerte una merienda. Estoy segura que debes tener hambre ahora que estás comiendo para dos."

Bulma cerró sus ojos exhausta antes de desplomarse en el sofá. Ella levantó la vista cuando vio a su padre moverse para sentarse junto a ella con una preocupada expresión en su rostro. "Quieres explicar lo que pasó?" Preguntó él, no tan despistado como su esposa para asumir que su nota fue lo que comenzó todo esto.

"Es una historia larga y complicada papá. Pero no, él no se forzó sobre mi de ninguna manera." Bulma estableció el registro antes de que llegara la inevitable pregunta.

"No iba a sugerir que lo hizo, pero tengo que preguntar." El Dr. Briefs bajó el tono. "Estás enamorada de él?"

El suspiro de Bulma se profundizó mirando su estómago. Colocó sus manos sobre su aún plano vientre considerando la pregunta. "Qué hay para amar, papá? Ese hombre odia todo. Sus valores están centrados en asesinar y la dominación. Sus metas en la vida incluyen la muerte y la destrucción. Es egoísta y cruel, y… Y su interés en mi es sólo a un nivel físico. No sé cómo puedo amar todo eso, o por qué debería. Él no me quiere, y para ser perfectamente honesta yo tampoco quiero a ese hijo de perra."

El Dr. Briefs envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hija descansando su cabeza en su hombro. "Confío en tu juicio, cariño. Si piensas que el muchacho será una mala influencia para tu hijo entonces tal vez tienes razón en aceptar su desinterés en tu futuro." El Dr. Briefs dijo las palabras que sabía que su hija quería escuchar. "Sabes que tienes el total apoyo de tu madre y el mío." Él verificó antes de besar a su hija levemente en la frente.

"Gracias." Susurró Bulma antes de separarse de su padre y enderezarse. "Pero tengo que irme; hay una persona más a la que quiero contarle esto. No quiero que lo escuche de alguien más sino de mi." Explicó Bulma antes de agarrar las llaves de su auto y salir por la puerta.

El Dr. Briefs observó mientras su hija salía; sabía a dónde iba, y en alguna extensión rompió su corazón. Tan encariñado como estaba con el Saiyajín entrenando en el patio trasero, siempre había esperado que su pequeña se organizara con alguien más estable. Él suspiró levantándose para entrar en la cocina. Por tanto como el padre en él quisiera salir para hablar y encolerizarse con el príncipe Saiyajín, se contuvo. Era la vida de su hija, y tenía que manejarla sola. Además no pensaba que hacerse matar ayudaría a la situación.

------

"Realmente me alegra que me pidieras encontrarme contigo para almorzar. Estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca me hablarías después de lo que pasó." Dijo Yamcha solemne mientras miraba al otro lado de la mesa a la mujer que había amado por tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Nunca fue el hombre suficiente para dar el siguiente paso.

"Realmente me lastimaste, Yamcha. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que aún con lo enojada que estuve por tus acciones, terminé extrañándote. No tanto como novio, sino como un amigo. Siempre fuiste alguien a quien podía acudir cuando algo estaba mal, o necesitaba desahogar algo de mi pecho. Y aunque no podamos y realmente nunca podamos funcionar como una pareja, funcionamos hermosamente como amigos. No quería perder eso."

Yamcha asintió lentamente forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí, eres y siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, Bulma. Y en tanto como deseo que dijeras que quieres intentar algo más otra vez, supongo que puedo conformarme con ser amigos."

"Bien." Bulma tomó un largo respiro. "Sólo asegúrate de recordar esas palabras cuando te diga lo que tengo que decir después."

La sonrisa de Yamcha inmediatamente cayó a un frunce mientras se preparaba mentalmente. "Oh Kami, Bulma—qué hiciste?"

Bulma tomó otro respiro antes de comenzar a hablar. "Yo… yo voy a tener un… un pequeño… un bebé." Susurró Bulma, casi haciendo una mueca mientras esperaba la reacción de Yamcha. Su rostro inmediatamente mostró dolor, sus ojos buscaban en los suyos como viendo si esto era alguna broma cruel. Cuando pareció satisfecho de que no lo era, sus ojos comenzaron a inflamarse, casi como si estuviera conteniendo lágrimas.

"Lo sabía." Susurró él; su cabeza gacha. "Sabía que él usaría nuestro rompimiento para tomar ventaja de ti. Kami, deseo poder haberlo detenido de lastimarte. Lo siento Bulma."

"Yamcha." Bulma movió su cabeza. Estaba fascinada de saber que todas las tres personas a las que les había dicho esto adivinaran lo del padre. Se preguntó si sabían algo que ella no. "Vegeta no tomó ventaja de mi." Clarificó Bulma suavemente. "Fuimos tontos y descuidados. Él no me lastimó, lo juro." Ahora esta era la segunda vez que decía esta mentira; más exactamente, no la había lastimado _intencionalmente._ Pero eso era un asunto completamente diferente; el daño emocional que causó fue aún más que el de una pesadilla.

"Entonces por qué?" Preguntó Yamcha, genuinamente confundido. "Habíamos estado saliendo desde que éramos adolescentes. No dormiste conmigo hasta que estuvimos en nuestros veintes. Te mantenías diciéndome que querías asegurarte que fuera amor antes de que hicieras ese tipo de compromiso. Por qué fue diferente con él?"

El dolor en su voz cuando hizo la pregunta era dolorosamente claro. Tenía razón en su confusión. Su pregunta era una para la que no tenía respuesta; la única justificación que podía ofrecer era la que sabía. "Las circunstancias fueron… bueno… extrañas por decir lo menos. Y aunque exactamente no tuvimos sexo por amor, el acto no fue completamente vacío de emoción."

"De tu parte o la suya?" Preguntó Yamcha muy directamente.

"Ambos." Bulma fue rápida en admitir en forma casi defensiva. Lentamente cubrió su rostro por un momento controlando sus emociones. "Sé lo malo que esto debe sonar, pero indiferentemente de cómo fue concebido este hijo voy a amarlo con todo mi corazón."

"Sola?" Yamcha suavizó su tono. Él podía ver lo que esto estaba haciéndole, y lo derrumbaba por dentro.

Bulma pausó otra vez, cada pregunta hacía más difícil de controlar sus emociones. "No crees que pueda criar un hijo sola."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir." Explicó Yamcha rápidamente. Él se levantó y movió su silla para quedar junto a ella. "Realmente quieres ser madre soltera?" Preguntó él usando un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas.

"Por supuesto que no quiero ser una madre soltera!" Espetó ella, un poco más brusca de lo que planeó. "Pero preferiría ser una madre soltera que criar a mi hijo con un hombre cuyo interés sólo es superficial."

Yamcha frunció mientras reunía a Bulma en sus brazos y la halaba contra su pecho. "Sabes que estaré ahí cuando me necesites." Ofreció él honestamente. El niño podría ser el hijo de un hombre que odiaba, pero debido a quien era la madre del niño, fácilmente podría perdonar su paternidad.

"Gracias por entender." Forzó Bulma entre sus lágrimas. Lentamente se separó de él secando sus ojos. "Pero este niño es mi responsabilidad. No puedo pedirte que compartas eso."

Yamcha sonrió sentándose en su asiento. Sabía que Bulma tenía tanto orgullo como Vegeta, y él nunca se atrevería a obligar la ayuda cuando ella quería algo diferente. Sin importar lo que pasó con el bastardo príncipe Saiyajín, estaba seguro que el niño tendría una maravillosa madre. "La oferta siempre seguirá." Añadió él rápidamente antes de regresar al otro lado de la mesa. "Y cómo lo llamarás?" Yamcha pensó que sería inteligente alivianar el tono de la conversación. Deseaba no ver otra lágrima adornar el rostro de su amiga.

Bulma sonrió haciendo exactamente lo que quería; concentrarse en la parte más placentera del milagro dentro de ella. Así era cómo quería centrar el resto de su embarazo, en lo positivo. "Estaba pensando en algo que se ajustara con la familia. Algo como… Trunks."

------

Ocho meses habían pasado con pocos incidentes. Vegeta se encerraba en la cámara de gravedad casi veinticuatro horas al día preparándose para los androides que llegarían en cuestión de meses. A propósito cortó todo contacto con Bulma durante esos meses. No le había dicho una palabra desde el día que juró que ella y el niño no significaban nada para él. En raras ocasiones, cuando las noches parecían particularmente solitarias, se arrepentía de esas palabras. Sin embargo, con más frecuencia que un no su 'familia' estaba lejos de sus pensamientos. Al menos hasta hoy.

Temprano esa mañana la Sra. Briefs llegó golpeando a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad para decirle a Vegeta que Bulma había sido llevada al hospital, que iba a dar a luz al mocoso. Esa fue la primera vez que Vegeta escuchaba a alguien además de Bulma reconocerlo como el padre. Naturalmente Vegeta se rió en el rostro de la mujer y animadamente declaró que no le importaba y le tiró la puerta en su cara. La Sra. Briefs lo dejó en paz después de eso. No escuchó nada sobre Bulma y el progreso de _su_ hijo hasta varias horas después cuando recibió otro golpe en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta estaba listo para gritarle a la rubia por interrumpirlo otra vez, pero se paralizó cuando vio al Dr. Briefs esperando en la puerta. Vegeta tuvo que admirar la compostura del hombre mientras hablaba. Podía decir que el buen doctor estaba enojado con él por el 'desastre' en el que estaba su hija. Aunque nunca verbalizó su decepción en las acciones de Vegeta, los sentimientos del hombre en el asunto eran claros para el Saiyajín.

"Qué?" Vegeta había preguntado fríamente.

"Bulma dio a luz a _su_ hijo hace una hora." El Dr. Briefs habló como si sus palabras fueran simplemente una cortesía. Él retiró sus gafas y un pañuelo del bolsillo de su bata y comenzó a limpiar unas manchas. "Bulma pasó por dieciocho horas de labor. Los doctores pensaron que no lo lograría en dos puntos diferentes durante el parto. _Su_ hijo lo hizo muy bien; el niño está en perfecta salud. Bulma sin embargo aún está muy débil; los doctores están monitoreándola… sólo en caso." El Dr. Briefs terminó de limpiar sus gafas y las colocó en su rostro antes de mirar al inexpresivo Saiyajín. "Que tengas una buena noche de entrenamiento, Vegeta. Todos nosotros sabemos lo importante que es para ti volverte un Súper Saiyajín."

Con esa idea el doctor dejó a Vegeta con una mirada casi culpable en su rostro. 'Me insultó?' Se preguntó Vegeta cerrando la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. 'El anciano estaba tratando de implicar que volverme un Súper Saiyajín es menos importante que el parto de la mujer?' Vegeta intentó deshacer la idea, pero las punzante palabras de Briefs las forzaban a regresar a su mente.

_Bulma sin embargo aún está muy débil; los doctores están monitoreándola… __**sólo en caso**_.

'El anciano estaba implicando que la salud de la mujer estaba en una especie de peligro? Feh… Basura! Estoy seguro que la maldita mujer es muy orgullosa para morir!' Se dijo Vegeta mientras comenzaba a lanzar puños al aire.

Él se detuvo, sin embargo, cuando su mente se rehusó a dejarlo concentrarse. Ideas de la posible muerte de Bulma de repente parecieron… dolorosas para él. Por qué se preocupaba? Si ella muere… tienen las esferas del dragón para desear—no… el maldito dragón no puede resucitar a aquellos que mueren por causas naturales. Vegeta suspiró mientras caminaba hacia los controles y apagaba completamente el simulador. Se dirigió al baño de la cámara de gravedad. Parecía que no iba hacer más trabajo hasta que pudiera silenciar sus—preocupaciones? Vegeta intentó no examinar muy de cerca sus sentimientos mientras se desvestía y entraba en la ducha. Un rápido vuelo para confirmar la salud de la mujer seguramente pondría a descansar esta tonta molestia. O no?

------

Vegeta tocó el techo del hospital con un frunce en su rostro. No quería conversar con el débil personal del hospital para encontrar a Bulma, así que cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse en su ki. No tuvo éxito en encontrar el ki de Bulma, pero sintió una energía que, tan pequeña como era, superaba a cada otra en el edificio. 'El mocoso.' Pensó Vegeta confiado mientras volaba a donde estaba el ki más grande, asumiendo que encontraría cerca a la madre.

Vegeta atravesó la ventana más cercana a aquella del ki que sintió. Caminó unos pasos por el corredor hasta que finalmente encontró el ki de su hijo. Miró por una ventana a una habitación donde múltiples bebés estaban ubicados. Levantó una ceja cuando encontró difícil determinar exactamente de cual niño era el ki.

"Uno de estos angelitos es suyo?" La voz de una enfermera interrumpió de repente la búsqueda de Vegeta. Él miró acusador a la mujer antes de asentir en acuerdo. "Cuál?" Preguntó la mujer mientras señalaba a uno de los pequeños bebés.

"No sé." Admitió Vegeta en un frustrado tono. La enfermera sólo sonrió concluyendo que el hombre era un padre primerizo.

"Cuál es el nombre de la madre?" Preguntó la enfermera pensando que tal vez resolvería el misterio, ya que había asistido a los nacimientos de muchos de esos bebés.

"Bulma Briefs." Vegeta dijo un nombre que escasamente había usado durante los últimos años.

La enfermera sonrió cuando escuchó el nombre. "Debe ser Vegeta." La mujer comenzó reír levemente.

El príncipe Saiyajín levantó una ceja. "Cómo demonios supiste eso?"

"Creo que todo el hospital lo sabe." La risa de la mujer se incrementó levemente. "La Sra. Briefs estuvo maldiciendo su nombre durante casi todo el parto."

"Sí?" Preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa. No habría esperado nada menos de la fiera mujer.

"El lindo con el rizo de cabello lavanda y los grandes ojos azules es su hijo." Anotó la enfermera mientras señalaba al apuesto niño.

Vegeta miró al niño con una extraña sensación corriendo por sus venas. Algo de ver la pequeña vida, y de saber que el pequeño niño era su primogénito lo sorprendió. Por siempre tendría a alguien en el mundo que tendría que respetarlo y _amarlo_ por ninguna otra razón que porque ayudó a crearlo. La idea extrañamente era confortante para él. "También le gustaría ver a su prometida?" Preguntó la enfermera suavemente.

"Prometida?" Repitió Vegeta, no registrando el término.

"Sí, la Sra. Briefs me informó que usted y su hija estaban comprometidos para casarse." Explicó la mujer.

Vegeta se infló molesto imaginando lo que esa rubia había maquinado en su mente referente a él y a su hija. "Llévame a la mujer." Demandó Vegeta después de darle una mirada final al niño.

La enfermera guió a Vegeta por una serie de corredores antes de que finalmente llegaran a la habitación de Bulma. "Ella aún está muy débil, así que le sugiero dejarla dormir. Pero si despierta, intente mantenerla tan calmada como sea posible." La mujer explicó antes de que dejara el príncipe con su mujer.

Vegeta caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Bulma, examinando con cuidado su apariencia a cada paso. Lucía horrible en estándares amables. Estaba extremadamente pálida, y su cabello, el cual notó estaba a la altura de sus hombros, estaba más desordenado de lo que lo había visto en sus peores días. Y aún había algo sereno en su apariencia, que aún el arrogante príncipe no pudo ignorar, algo absolutamente perturbador.

Vegeta se sentó gentilmente en el lado de su cama observándola dormir unos minutos. Sólo había querido confirmar su salud y ahora todo lo que parecía querer hacer era mirar el suave rostro que había rechazado esos últimos meses. Inconscientemente su mano se movió a su sien moviendo un sudado mechón de cabello que se había enredado en su mejilla.

El movimiento fue sin intención, pero no obstante expuso su presencia cuando de repente la mujer abrió sus ojos. Bulma parpadeó varias veces como si se asegurara de que lo que estaba viendo era un hecho. "Vegeta?" Ella susurró su nombre suavemente, casi anhelante.

"Escuché que llamaste por mi." Él sonrió pensando en el comentario de la enfermera. "Pensé que podría consolar a la bruja que me maldijo."

Bulma frunció levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y giraba su cabeza en el lado opuesto al cual estaba sentado. "Realmente escogiste un mal momento para venir a insultarme. Preferiría dormir en paz que escuchar tu mierda."

Su amargo tono asustó a Vegeta, pero se preocupó más cuando la observó hacer una mueca mientras se alejaba de él. "Qué tan adolorida estás, mujer?"

Bulma hizo una mueca preguntándose si esto era algún inicio para una corriente de insultos sobre lo débil y frágil que era. "Estoy bien." Gimió ella nada convincente.

Vegeta reconocía muy bien el arte de esconder el dolor; él era un experto en eso. Con un amortiguado gruñido colocó gentilmente sus manos sobre el vientre de Bulma y concentró su energía hasta que pudo transferirla suavemente.

Bulma, confundida por lo que estaba haciendo, iba a objetar, pero se contuvo cuando de repente sintió una confortante sensación de afuera hacia adentro. Cerró sus ojos mientras el calor envolvía su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos lo sintió remover sus manos, terminando el calor, pero su dolor pareció mucho más fácil de soportar. Lentamente lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Bulma girándose para mirar al hombre que alivió su incomodidad. "Por qué?" Preguntó ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer libremente.

El rostro de Vegeta mantuvo su típica máscara mientras lentamente se inclinada y depositaba un sobrio beso en los agrietados labios de Bulma antes de levantarse lentamente y caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación. La abrió, pausando antes de dejarla. "Nunca seré lo que quieres, mujer; eso no está en mí. Pero eso no significa que desee verte a ti o al mocoso lastimados."

Con esas honestas palabras Vegeta dejó la habitación de Bulma, y regresó a la Corporación Cápsula. Sabía de qué era hora. Había estado entre esos sensibles humanos por mucho tiempo. Era hora de que regresara a donde su verdadero ser creció—Al espacio. Para cuando le dieran de alta a la mujer del hospital, se habría ido. Era su única oportunidad para finalmente alcanzar aquello que quería más que nada en la vida—su meta de volverse un Súper Saiyajín. La única meta de la que sabía era digno.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ouch, las cosas no se están viendo mucho mejor para nuestra pareja. Las cosas cambiarán? No voy a decirlo, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo…

------


	13. Charla de Madre a Hijo

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13: Charla de Madre a Hijo

------

"Él está muerto."

Las palabras corrieron por la mente de Bulma en una furia de tristeza y rabia. "Está muerto?" Repitió ella con una mirada incrédula. "Qué quieres decir con que está muerto?! Dónde demonios estabas?!" Gritó ella acusadora. "O esto fue como cuando mi auto fue derribado por el Dr. Gero? Simplemente fue muy inconveniente para ti hacer algo al respecto!?"

Vegeta se sorprendió por su reacción. Nunca en todos los años que la había conocido lo miraba con tal rabia y… decepción? "Pensamos que Cell estaba muerto. Su disparo fue muy rápido; ninguno de nosotros pudo reaccionar a tiempo."

"Ya veo." Bulma asintió con falso alivio. "Y entonces déjame adivinar; después regresaste a pelear como si nada pasara. Como si tu propia carne y sangre no fuera asesinada ante tus ojos. Digo, no es que deba sorprenderme ni nada. Dijiste que tu hijo y yo nunca íbamos a significar nada para ti. No es cierto Vegeta? Digo, Cell está muerto, Goku está muerto; supongo que ahora irás y volarás el planeta—Oh espera--" Su rabia de repente cambió a sarcasmo. "Es verdad. El hijo de _once_ años del hombre que juraste matar es más fuerte que tú. Mucho para ese destino tuyo."

Vegeta permaneció en silencio mientras se descargaba. En cierto punto la admiraba, desquitando su devastación por la muerte de su primogénito a través de la rabia en vez de lágrimas. Y aún, sus insultos fracasaron en servir al propósito para la cual había venido originalmente. Había esperado que la mujer cayera en sus brazos llorando ante el anuncio de la muerte de su hijo. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, en ese momento era lo que necesitaba más que nada. Por primera vez en su vida pensó que tenía a alguien con quien compartir su dolor, alguien para consolarlo bajo el velo de ofrecer consuelo. Parecía que estaba equivocado.

"Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Bulma fríamente. "Nada que decir? Sólo espero que la verdad duela, porque Dende sabe que nada más que diga parece significar algo para ti. Mis opiniones, mis sentimientos, mis necesidades, mucho menos aquellos de nuestro hijo, están completamente perdidas para ti! Sabes qué, Vegeta?" Bulma le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. "Creo que has extendido tu bienvenida aquí. Tus intenciones no toman interés en mi o en _mi_ hijo," ella se detuvo cuando alcanzó el primer escalón y se giró lentamente para encararlo, "así que por qué no sigues tus planes y te vas al diablo. De hecho, por qué no te vas directo al Infierno donde debiste haberte quedado después de Namekusei!"

Una vez que las palabras dejaron sus labios ella subió las escaleras y desapareció en su habitación. Vegeta estaba dispuesto a apostar un millón de zeni que al momento que tirara la puerta colapsaría en un ataque de llanto. No podía culparla; demonios, vergonzosamente él había derramado unas pocas—pero por su híbrido? Ese punto lo asustó más que cualquier otra cosa esa tarde. El dolor que sintió ante la muerte del muchacho fue como nada que hubiese sufrido en toda su vida. Un muchacho al que había tratado como menos que polvo. Un muchacho que ignoró y atacó cuando le convino. Y aún con todo el abuso el muchacho se rehusaba a darse por vencido, continuamente buscando su aprobación, e incluso salvando su vida en más de una ocasión. Por qué?

Vegeta, tan doloroso como era para él admitir, sabía por qué el muchacho había actuado de tal manera. Trunks era exactamente como _ella_, sólo que con la fuerza física para soportar los sentimientos. Sí, el muchacho del futuro era la imagen de su madre; fiero, apasionado, determinado y leal. Sin importar lo duro que Vegeta alejara a Trunks, regresaba con toda la necesidad y luchaba por la aceptación como antes. Vegeta tuvo que reír ante esto. Estaba seguro que tal debilidad por otro sería un perjuicio en el campo de batalla, pero el muchacho probó lo contrario. Su devoción lo empujó a nuevos poderes que incluso su propio padre falló en alcanzar.

La idea de que el muchacho pensara, del príncipe de todos los Saiyajín, fuera tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta que estaba siendo superado por su propia carne y sangre en poder era insultante. Pero el logro fue no menos impresionante por su intento de no herir el ego de su padre. Vegeta sabía; y aún entonces sintió algo de orgullo al saber que su hijo, híbrido o no, podría alcanzar semejantes niveles de poder.

Pero pareció que cualquier orgullo que sintió sería cortamente fugaz, a juzgar por la reacción de la mujer a sus opciones esos últimos días; nunca tendría la oportunidad para ver el progreso de su propio hijo. Pero quería? La triste verdad de hecho era, sí. El muchacho era, con toda probabilidad, el único descendiente que produciría. Sabía que nunca perdería el tiempo acostándose con otra mujer; la basura emocional involucrada era demasiada para sufrir. Al menos eso fue lo que había asumido. Sus pocas veces invocaron sentimientos en él que casi acaban lo que quedaba de su alma. _Nunca_ pasaría por eso otra vez.

'Shenlong…' La mente de Vegeta de repente regresó a su hijo cuando sintió el impresionante poder del dragón. 'El muchacho regresará pronto.' Se dijo a sí mismo antes de seguir lentamente el mismo camino de Bulma, sólo que hacia su habitación. Pausó momentáneamente para escuchar el sonido de su llanto, pero no escuchó nada. Imaginó que se había obligado a dormir para evitar la dura realidad; un arreglo temporal, pero uno menos doloroso para sus oídos.

Los ojos de Vegeta cayeron al piso recordando la última vez que había provocado lágrimas en ella. El día que había dado a luz a su hijo había llorado. Llorado por lo que había perdido. Aunque ella nunca alcanzaría tal profundidad y lo admitiría, lo odiaba por ser el padre de su hijo. Vegeta estaba seguro de eso. No porque alguna vez fue el asesino de millones, no porque en sus mejores días la trataba como una sirvienta, o en sus peores días cuando la trataba como una mujerzuela barata, y no porque la concepción del niño fuera de manera no tan ortodoxa. La verdad simplemente era esta; Vegeta es la antítesis de todo lo que cree que Bulma quiere en un hombre.

Podía recordar su jactancia sobre lo mucho que quería su 'príncipe encantado.' Un hombre que fuera afectuoso, preocupado, considerado, romántico y una cantidad de otras cosas que Vegeta nunca fue y nunca sería. Fue de este conocimiento que él la había rechazado. Escasamente podía pasar un día de 'buen humor.' Cómo demonios se supone que mantendría a una mujer bajo semejante estilo de vida.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza caminando hacia donde estaba su antigua habitación. Lentamente abrió la puerta y entró, queriendo nada más que descansar. Para su sorpresa su cama se había ido, reemplazada por—una cuna? 'Oh no.' Pensó él mientras lentamente caminaba y miraba el durmiente rostro de ninguno otro que su hijo. Frunció mientras, miraba realmente al niño por primera vez. Los rasgos del niño eran muy parecidos a los suyos, sólo que con el color de su madre.

Rápidamente Vegeta desvió la mirada pasando al niño hacia la ventana por la que había escapado tantas noches atrás, necesitando soledad. Tranquilamente abrió la ventana y despegó en el aire. Vegeta no era tonto. Siempre sabía donde no era querido, y este lugar claramente proyectaba esa imagen.

------

En el momento que Bulma estuvo en su habitación hizo exactamente lo que Vegeta había esperado. Colapsó en el piso. 'Lo odio!' Gritó su mente mientras le permitía a los ríos de lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. 'Lo odio!' Repitió mientras su cuerpo temblaba enfermo. 'Oh Kami cómo pudiste ser tan cruel como para meter mi vida en este desastre?' Preguntó ella al antiguo guardián, sabiendo que la respuesta nunca le agradaría.

Lentamente Bulma se levantó y caminó hacia su cama donde enterró su rostro en su almohada, envolviendo ceñidamente sus cobijas alrededor de su cuerpo. Gimió dolorosamente mientras continuaba preguntándose por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta forma. Por qué su hijo del futuro tuvo que ser asesinado, por qué tenía que ser una madre soltera cuando el padre de su hijo era un arrogante y egoísta hijo de perra de quien ella - Dende la ayude - estaba enamorada.

Bulma colocó las cobijas más ceñidamente a su alrededor mientras se admitía lo que nunca había hecho antes. Lo amaba. Por qué? No lo sabía. Cómo? No estaba segura. Cuándo? El tiempo para ella era todo un borrón. Pero sabía que era la verdad. Cada vez que él salía para pelear sentía a su corazón latir más rápido. Originalmente se había dicho que simplemente era por su hijo del futuro, pero su alma lo sabía mejor. La idea de Vegeta siendo derrotado o peor, hacía que nuevas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos. Alguna vez le dijo que nunca quería verla herida; nunca podría expresar cuánto deseaba lo mismo para él.

Como cuando estaba viéndolo en la TV durante el torneo de Cell todo lo que quiso hacer era alcanzar a través de la pantalla y halarlo protectoramente en sus brazos. Nunca liberarlo, nunca dejarlo sentir el dolor que sabía había sufrido en su pasado. Cuando lo vio hoy todo lo que quiso hacer fue abrazarlo con todo el amor y la necesidad que había estado escondiendo por tanto tiempo. Pero sabía cuál habría sido el resultado. Insultos, maldiciones y ser empujada al suelo como si sus afectos quemaran su piel. Ese era Vegeta, y ella no sufriría bajo su actitud de 'más santo que tú.'

Sin importar cuán malamente quería que se quedara, sin importar cuán profundamente eran sus confusos sentimientos por él, tenía que irse. Él era imposible. Ahora lo sabía. Sí, él le había dicho, pero ahora lo aceptaba totalmente. Tan fuerte como él tenía su corazón ella nunca tendría el suyo, y por eso lloraba. Por la vida de soledad que sabía tendría con su partida, ella lloró, y lloró, y lloró, hasta que el sueño cegó su dolor.

------

"Mamá?" Golpeó el muchacho del futuro, aunque aún un poco nervioso usando el término para una mujer que técnicamente no era su madre. "Mamá, estás ahí?" Preguntó Trunks otra vez antes de abrir lentamente la puerta. Sus ojos rápidamente cayeron sobre su joven madre, acostada envuelta en las cobijas de su cama. Curioso, Trunks se acercó a ella. Se detuvo cuando vio manchas de lágrimas en su rostro. Su naturaleza protectora inmediatamente tomó el control mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y gentilmente movía a su madre. "Mamá?"

Ante el sonido de la voz del muchacho, los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "Qué?" Preguntó ella levantándose de golpe de su cama, aún un poco alterada después de todo lo que había pasado. "Trunks?" Sus ojos parpadearon intentando evaluar si el joven junto a ella de hecho era su hijo del futuro. "Trunks!" Gritó ella una vez que sus preguntas fueron satisfechas. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas una vez más, sólo que esta vez de excitación. "Estás vivo! Estaba tan preocupada."

"Tenía el presentimiento de que lo estarías." Trunks suspiró. "Eso es por qué vine aquí primero. Estás bien?" Preguntó él mientras se separaba lentamente y observaba la entristecida mirada en su rostro.

"Por supuesto que sí." Mintió ella. "Estás vivo! Eso es todo lo que importa."

"Estabas llorando antes de que despertaras. Era por mi?" Él habló en un tono suave que enorgulleció a Bulma. No podía creer lo diferente que era su hijo a su padre en comportamiento.

"Sí, puedes no ser mi hijo actual, pero aún eres mi hijo… Um… Bueno… Sabes lo que quiero decir!" Ella encontró difícil usar las palabras correctas para tan extraña situación. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien." Reiteró ella, plantando un gran beso en la mejilla del muchacho antes de separarse. "Debes tener hambre. Por qué no tomas una ducha y te cambias mientras te hago algo de comer? Cómo suena eso?"

"Suena bien." Trunks sonrió ante la mención de comida. "Pero… Um… Antes de hacerlo estaba esperando ver a Vegeta. Está por ahí?"

Bulma hizo una leve mueca mientras movía su cabeza. "Sólo vino a decirme que fuiste asesinado y se fue." Bulma suspiró colocando sus manos en las mejillas de su hijo. "Siento mucho todo esto. Sé que debes estar decepcionado de esperar toda tu vida para conocer a tu padre y luego cuando lo haces pasa a ser alguien que te trata como—bueno, como Vegeta." Ella suspiró, dándole a su hijo otro abrazo. "Sé que no es mucho consuelo, pero aunque Vegeta aún está vivo no va a ser parte de la vida de chibi Trunks. Es claro que crecerás mejor sin su influencia."

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron retirándose un paso de su madre del pasado. "No puedes hablar en serio? Digo, yo mataría por tener a mi padre en mi vida. Cómo pudiste escoger lo contrario? Digo, Vegeta sabe de esto? Posiblemente no le gustaría la idea de ser sacado de la vida de mi pequeño yo!"

Bulma suspiró; no podía creer que aún estuviera defendiendo a su padre del pasado. "Trunks, sé que no quieres escuchar esto pero Vegeta no--"

"Mamá, sí." Trunks la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir las desconsoladoras palabras. "Digo, si él atacó cuando morí, y no soy su verdadero hijo del presente, entonces imagina cómo reaccionaría si tú o mi pequeño ser--"

"Atacó?" Repitió Bulma confundida. "Trunks, de qué estás hablando?"

"No te lo dijo?" Trunks parpadeó, la sorpresa era evidente en su joven rostro. "Yamcha dijo que después que Vegeta me vio morir él… bueno… atacó. Atacó a Cell enloquecido de rabia con todo lo que tenía. Aparentemente recibió una horrible golpiza de Cell por sus problemas; hubiese sido asesinado si Gohan no lo hubiese salvado."

"Él… lo hizo?" Bulma ya podía sentir la culpa subiendo dentro de ella.

"Eso fue lo que me dijeron. Aparentemente ayudó a Gohan a matar a Cell. No te dijo nada de esto?" Trunks observó a su madre mover su cabeza. "Vaya… nunca pensé que sería modesto."

"Más como avergonzado." Bulma pensó en voz alta, antes de que su mente entrara en asombro y frustración. 'Tal vez no vino para recrearse o insultar, tal vez realmente quería verme, tener mi consuelo después de lo que pasó. Ah, a quien engaño?! Vegeta no--'

"Sabes, mamá lo extraña." Trunks de repente añadió sombrío, irrumpiendo los pensamientos incrédulos de su madre del pasado. "Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo ustedes dos terminaron juntos. Mamá me dijo que fue más pasión que amor, y que papá realmente no sabía cómo amar aún si quisiera; sólo no estaba en él. Siempre tomé esa como la verdad, pero después de conocerlo tengo que pensar si… Bueno, si tal vez estaba equivocada. Tal vez papá no sabe cómo amar porque nunca le enseñaron. Digo, lo vi en sus peores momentos. La arrogancia que demostró ante Cell fue enfermante; la batalla para él parece ser todo. Eso es todo lo que le enseñaron. Estoy seguro que si yo viviera tantos años trabajando para Freezer sería de la misma manera. Es todo lo que sabe. No es que eso lo disculpe, pero tal vez… Ah… Mira, sé que este no es mi lugar, y tal vez estoy fuera viendo cómo no he pasado mucho tiempo hablando con el hombre. Pero, de lo que he observado, creo que tal vez aún hay esperanza para él. Tal vez tener una familia pueda ser su nuevo propósito. Quiero decir, qué más le queda? Freezer está muerto, Goku está muerto, los androides están muertos, y Cell está muerto. Si tú lo dejas, qué más le queda para que encuentre un significado?"

Más lágrimas habían bajado por las mejillas de Bulma durante el conmovedor discurso de su hijo. Aquí estaba lista para echar al hombre completamente, mientras cambiaba, se atrevía a decir, para bien. "Entonces, sabiendo lo que sabes de Vegeta, con todas sus fallas… aún querrías crecer con él en tu vida?" Ella hizo la pregunta que, en verdad, sería el factor decisivo para ella. Si su hijo lo quería en su vida, quién era ella para decir no?

"Sólo puedo hablar por mi, pero daría todo por tener a mi padre en mi época. Si él quisiera o no lo mismo es otro asunto. No puedo estar seguro, pero no creo que sería tan decepcionante como padre. Tal vez no como Goku y Gohan son padre e hijo, pero creo que en algún nivel está orgulloso de mí, y no me da la impresión de que me lastimaría realmente. Por supuesto que sólo podrían ser ilusiones mías." Terminó Trunks en un todo levemente descorazonado.

"No lo creo." Bulma sonrió secando sus lágrimas. "Vegeta es muchas cosas, pero no es un mentiroso, al menos no cuando cuenta. Él siempre me dijo la verdad brutal, me hiriera o no. No lo veo permitiéndote percibir cosas sobre él que no fueran verdad."

"Entonces tal vez debas hablar con él." Sugirió Trunks. "Sé que mi madre saltaría ante la oportunidad de ver otra vez a papá, mucho más hablarle. Odiaría saber que ambas de mis madres son infelices." Terminó él en tono suave antes de pasar a Bulma hacia el baño. "Ahora voy a tomar esa ducha. Tal vez después podamos hablar más… sobre papá?"

Bulma sonrió, podía imaginar que el tema era uno del que hablaba poco en el futuro. Estaría más que feliz de llenar ese vacío en sus últimas horas con ella. Y tal vez llenar el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. "Seguro Trunks, me encantaría."

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hm? La intervención de Trunks cambiará las cosas para nuestra pareja? O el orgullo de cierto príncipe lo alejará de la felicidad? Hasta el próximo capítulo…

------


	14. Decepción

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14: Decepción

------

Todos se habían reunido para ver a Trunks regresar al futuro. Bulma estaba cargando al bebé Trunks cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta. Estaba recostado casualmente contra un árbol, estratégicamente lejos de la multitud. Estaba vestido en ropa más casual, lo cual implicaba que en algún momento había regresado a la Corporación Cápsula para un cambio de ropa sin que lo notara.

Observó de cerca cuando Trunks se detuvo para mirar a su padre del pasado. Vegeta juntó dos dedos en lo que debió haber sido una forma simbólica. Trunks pareció entender cuando devolvió el gesto. 'Debe ser algo Saiyajín.' Pensó ella mientras observaba a su hijo continuar hacia su cápsula y saltar dentro. Pronto la máquina del tiempo estuvo en el aire, y en un parpadeo su hijo del futuro se había ido.

No pasó mucho antes de que todos se fueran. Bulma se despidió y luego se giró para ir a hablar con Vegeta, pero se había ido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. "Mamá, cuidarías a Trunks por un rato?" Ella le alcanzó el bebé a la rubia antes de dirigirse a la casa sin responder ninguna de las preguntas de su madre.

"Vegeta?" Llamó Bulma comenzando a buscar en la casa por él. Después de concluir rápidamente que no estaba en el primer piso se movió al segundo. Finalmente lo encontró en la habitación vacía donde todas sus cosas habían sido movidas después de que Trunks nació. Con toda honestidad ella le había dado a Trunks la habitación de Vegeta por rencor, pero ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse mientras entraba para ver al orgulloso príncipe metiendo algunas cosas en una maleta cápsula. "Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo ella sorprendida.

Vegeta no hizo movimiento físico para reconocerla mientras respondía. "Imaginaba que aún una criatura con tu patético intelecto podría concluir que estoy llevando algunas cosas a mi viaje al espacio. Aunque preferiría deshacerme de todo lo terrícola necesito unas pocas posesiones de aquí. Tienes problema con eso?" Preguntó él en un tono que proyectó su desinterés en su respuesta.

Bulma inmediatamente sintió un nudo en su estómago mientras se le acercaba. No quería que las cosas fueran así entre ellos. "No te vayas." Susurró ella mientras agarraba su brazo, deteniéndolo de empacar más. "Estaba equivocada; no quiero que te vayas."

Vegeta levantó una ceja mientras se giraba lentamente para mirar sus profundas piscinas azules. No las había admirado tan completamente en, al menos para él, años. "Por qué no?" Preguntó él en su tono típicamente indiferente. Ella no obtendría nada de satisfacción de su confusión por la situación.

"Porque," Bulma tragó, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. "Tenemos un hijo juntos y… y quiero que lo criemos juntos."

"Eso es todo?" Vegeta no intentó sonar tan frío como lo hizo, pero mantuvo su posición.

La cabeza de Bulma se desplomó levemente derrotada, escondiendo la hinchazón de sus ojos. "No." Susurró ella débilmente. "Pero no soy lo tonta suficiente para pedir algo más."

"Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la del niño?" Preguntó Vegeta confundido. "Después de todo, recuerdo dejar muy claro lo que quería a cambio, y tú no--"

"Lo sé." Bulma lo detuvo. Ella no estaba lista para escuchar su narcisismo; haría más difícil para ella decir lo que tenía que decir. "Recuerdo tus términos." Dijo ella tan calmada como fuera posible. "Lo que estoy sugiriendo son _mis_ términos."

"Los tuyos?" Vegeta contuvo una carcajada. "No veo qu--"

"Escúchame antes de que comiences con tus objeciones." Ella lo interrumpió con rabia contenida. "Sé que clamas no querer nada sino un heredero para entrenar y un poco de sexo, pero no vas a tener ninguno. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es un hijo para enseñar y una esposa con quien compartir una cama. Esa es la única forma en la cual te permitiré permanecer bajo este techo." Tan pronto como terminó su idea, Bulma se preparó mentalmente para cualquier respuesta desalmada que su contraparte liberaría sobre ella. Sorprendentemente, no hubo una respuesta cruel o insultos ofensivos. Sólo una inesperada admisión.

"He vivido toda mi vida como una decepción, mujer." Él habló en un tono nublado mientras lentamente tomaba asiento en la cama. "Ya sea para mi padre, mi pueblo, para aquellos con los que fui obligado a trabajar, o a mí mismo. No me quedaré y viviré como una decepción para una compañera y un mocoso."

"Una decepción?" Bulma casi tartamudea las palabras mientras el asombro en ella era casi demasiado de soportar. "Piensas que eres una decepción?" Susurró ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba junto a él, colocando gentilmente sus palmas a cada lado de su rostro. "Vegeta, tú no eres una decepción; no eres nada de eso. Digo, mira todo lo que has alcanzado! Todo por lo que has vivido! Un hombre inferior hace mucho se habría dado por vencido, pero tú mantuviste tu determinación e hiciste todo en lo que pusiste tu mente, incluso volverte un Súper Saiyajín!"

"_Después _de que un débil de tercera clase lo alcanzó!" Vegeta retiró sus manos. "Y qué! Clamé mi derecho de nacimiento, pero a qué punto? Aún soy más débil que un tercera clase y su híbrido hijo de once años! Fallé en derrotar al bastardo que mató a mi raza, incluyendo a mi propio padre, la única persona que creyó en mi! No pude vengarlo! Mucho menos a mí mismo por todas las atrocidades que Freezer y sus lacayos me causaron! Crees que volverse Súper Saiyajín significa algo cuando no pude matar al hombre que vengó a _mi _propia raza, un honor destinado para mí! Honestamente piensas que puedo vivir en este planeta donde la última destrucción de mi orgullo comienza?! Honestamente piensas que sufriría la humillación por _ti_, una simple terrícola? Has pensado en esto, Bulma? Soy un Saiyajín; tú humana! Nuestras culturas y costumbres no se mezclan! Quieres un compañero afectuoso como ese débil con el que solías estar. Tú quieres este ridículo 'matrimonio' en el que se unen ustedes los humanos. Quieres ser 'amada' y que se 'preocupe'. No puedo hacer nada de eso. No lo haré! Soy un guerrero, no un padre o un… _esposo_." Él forzó las palabras. "Ve a encontrar un hombre terrícola con quien tirar tu vida, porque estoy seguro que no voy a desperdiciar la mía con personas como _tú_, sin importar lo perfecta que tu ilusa mente piense---"

Bulma detuvo la diatriba de Vegeta al golpear su palma contra su rostro. El acto fue todo lo que pudo hacer para detener las lágrimas que sintió formarse de la dureza de sus palabras. "Suficiente!" Gruñó ella entre dientes mientras ignoraba la perpleja mirada en el rostro de su contraparte. "No me contentaré más con tu porquería!" Gritó ella mientras sus puños se lanzaban, golpeando cualquier parte de su cuerpo con la que pudieran hacer contacto.

Vegeta, sacudiéndose del shock de que se atreviera a atacarlo, detuvo su intento al agarrar sus muñecas y apresarlas juntas. "Esto es inútil mujer; sólo te lastimarás." Advirtió él. Lo último que necesitaba era que una de las pocas personas por la que se preocupaba, admitiéndolo o no, quisiera matarlo.

"Lastimarme?" Bulma detuvo su paliza, mientras miraba a su antiguo hombre a los ojos. "Sabes, probablemente tengas razón; me lastimaré." Ella zafó sus brazos de los suyos y se retiró de la cama como si estuviera en llamas. Vegeta sólo pudo observar mientras el veneno comenzaba a salir de su boca. "Porque aparentemente soy la única que _puede _lastimarse! Digo, tú no sólo eres más fuerte que yo físicamente, sino supongo que mentalmente también! Maldición Vegeta, he intentado todo contigo! Intenté ser complaciente; he intentado darte tu espacio, intenté ser comprensiva, intenté ir a la par contigo; demonios, incluso intenté darte todo lo que querías, pero nada que diga o haga es suficiente! No quieres que sea amable, encuentras divertido cuando intento mantenerme firme contigo, y me insultas cuando muestro emoción ante ti. Así que dime, 'Poderoso Príncipe Saiyajín' qué demonios va a tomarme para sacarte de tu pequeña burbuja egoísta y me prestes a mi y a tu hijo un poco de atención!? Qué demonios quieres!?" El tono de su voz se había levantado a un grito para cuando terminó; ella terminó tomando profundos respiros, esperando que una útil revelación saliera de él.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a una de las mujeres más fuertes que haya conocido derrumbarse ante él. Sí, ella tenía poca fuerza física, pero su fuerza emocional rivalizaba la suya, sin importar lo que pensara. Nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él como lo hacía, y con todo el coraje que había mostrado ante él, había logrado destrozarla. Semejante mujer tan fuerte, no era nada sino un aturdido desastre ante él, sus emociones controlaban cada pensamiento suyo y su sentido de razón perdida. Todo lo que pudo sentir era su dolor. Se atrevía a atacarlo físicamente un minuto y al siguiente respiro rogaba su explicación. Y por qué? Todo porque la pobre criatura lo compadeció, permitiéndole compartir una cama con ella en su momento de necesidad. Ella se preocupaba lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad de felicidad, una oportunidad de una familia, una vida real. Pero qué podría decir para rectificar el desastroso destino que había depositado sobre esta mujer?

La verdad parecía ser la forma fácil de salir. Mirarla a sus ojos y decirle que todo lo que quería era a ella. Sí, su cuerpo, pero aún más su afecto, su consideración, su fuerza, su valor; todo lo que la hacía quien era. Dende lo ayude, quería todo de ella, pero cómo podría decirle eso? Comenzar una vida con esta mujer inevitablemente resultaría en la destrucción de ella y su hijo. No, para tan egoísta y desconsiderado como Vegeta pudiera ser, por primera vez en su vida supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para alguien más; tenía que dejarla ir. Tan fácil como sería destrozar la vida de la mujer, a cambio de su propia felicidad, Vegeta no podía hacerlo. La mujer se había entregado a él desinteresadamente desde el primer día. Cómo, cuando finalmente tenía el poder de hacer lo que era correcto para ella, podría ignorar su oportunidad?

Tan irónica como parecía la situación para el príncipe Saiyajín, dejó que su orgullo tomarla control de sus cuerdas vocales, sólo que esta vez para beneficio de otro. Levantándose lentamente de la cama, Vegeta caminó hacia la furiosa mujer. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y colocó una sonrisa perfectamente arrogante en su rostro. Lastimar personas era lo que mejor sabía; no sería una tarea difícil encontrar las palabras para rectificar el error que cometió la noche que la llevó a su cama. "Quiero que tú y tus patéticas emociones desaparezcan de mi presencia. Te dije la primera vez que dormiste conmigo que _todo _lo que quería era tu cuerpo. Mis 'sentimientos' en el asunto aún son los mismos. Sí, el niño es mi heredero; estoy dispuesto a sufrir durante unos años más en este indigno planeta para entrenar al niño, pero… no te tomaré en cualquier otra forma además del sentido físico. Así que…"

Vegeta pausó brevemente mientras se acercaba un paso a la mujer ahora sorprendida ante él. Bajó su brazo hacia su estómago donde extendió su dedo índice y lentamente subió su punta hacia uno de sus senos, donde le permitió a su dedo trazar perezosos círculos alrededor de su pezón. Toda la imagen que estaba proyectando era nada más que lujuria, la única imagen que quería que viera en la clara y cegadora rabia construyéndose dentro de ella. "A menos…" Susurró él, sabiendo muy bien que las siguientes palabras serían el cruel final a cualquier posible futuro que pudiera haber tenido con esta mujer. "Que no te importe revolcarte conmigo como lo hiciste antes. Después de todo, no es como si todos los días tengas la oportunidad de ser fornicada por alguien tan alto a tu posición en la vida. Si yo fuera tú, saltaría ante la oportunidad de complacerme otra vez."

Tan pronto como terminó con sus duras palabras, Bulma se paralizó en shock. Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Era un castigo por tener sexo casual? O era debido a un pecado más grande que debía ser humillada y degradada por el padre de su hijo, un hombre a quien… A quien había… A quien ella… "Está bien." Susurró ella tan bajo que casi Vegeta no la escuchó. "Tú ganas."

Las palabras sorprendieron al príncipe Saiyajín. Mientras observaba en completo desconcierto, Bulma comenzó a remover sus zapatos, medias, y camiseta. Estaba en el proceso de remover sus pantalones cuando demandó una explicación. "Mujer, qué demonios estás haciendo!?!?"

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó ella, confundida mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones al piso antes de remover la banda sujetando su cabello. "Esto es lo que quieres? Mi cuerpo? Eso es lo que voy a darte." Las palabras salieron de sus labios en un tono casi retador. Mientras hablaba, terminó de remover las prendas restantes y luego permaneció orgullosamente de pie, desnuda ante su 'compañero.' "Así que tómalo." Ella contuvo sus lágrimas mientras hablaba; él no tendría el privilegio de verla sufrir. "Qué estás esperando?" Preguntó ella; él no hizo movimiento por tocarla, sólo mantuvo contacto visual, ni una vez miró su cuerpo. "Esto _es _lo que quieres!" Reiteró ella. "Toma." Siseó ella, agarrando sus manos, colocando una en un desnudo seno, la otra contra sus suaves rizos turquesa sobre su entrada. "Eso es todo lo que quieres de mi; las partes de mi que te dan placer… Así que tómalas."

"Suficiente mujer." Vegeta rompió su silencio mientras retiraba sus manos de su cuerpo. "No te quiero así." Su tono era sorprendentemente dolido, nunca había anticipado semejante reacción.

"No me quieres así?" Repitió Bulma amargamente. "Dijiste que me querías para 'revolcarme' contigo otra vez! Así que estoy ofreciéndote mi cuerpo, estoy ofreciéndote sexo sin importancia ni culpa! Eso es lo que quieres, así que tómalo Vegeta. Toma la gratificación física que puedas de mí porque Dende sabe que has tomado todo lo demás! Te di un techo para vivir, ropa para vestir, comida para nutrirte, una cámara de gravedad para ayudarte a volverte fuerte, yo… yo te di un hijo. Así que por qué no completas mi humillación Vegeta? Destruye ahora la poca dignidad que me queda, porque es seguro que destruiste cada otra parte de mí. _Mi _orgullo, _mi_ alma, _mi corazón_! Puedes ver cómo me has destrozado, Vegeta!? Debes estar tan orgulloso! Bueno, no te daré la satisfacción de cavar un pequeño hueco y morir por tu rechazo! Quieres sexo sin emociones? Quieres mi cuerpo y nada más entonces tómalo, porque esta es tu última oportunidad. Después de hoy terminamos! Después de hoy Vegeta, _yo _termino _contigo_."

Bulma pausó lo suficiente para liberar una áspera carcajada antes de continuar. "Estás tan envuelto en ti mismo que no puedes ver la ironía de la situación, verdad? Crees que estás haciéndome un favor al 'dejarme' complacerte. Crees que estás rebajándote para estar conmigo!? Tú, Vegeta, eres el inferior de nosotros dos. No tienes título, ni linaje, ni poder, ni medios para mantenerte; no tienes absolutamente nada para ofrecerle a una mujer que _tu _cuerpo. Eso es todo lo que tienes, eso es todo lo que tenías para ofrecerme! No tienes alma, ni corazón, no conciencia! Todo lo que tienes es odio corriendo por tus venas. Tú, _'oh poderoso príncipe Saiyajín,'_ eres un desperdicio. No mereces mi ayuda, mi amabilidad o mi preocupación. Demonios, escasamente mereces mi compasión, porque está desperdiciándose completamente en un hijo de perra como tú. Aquí estoy, dispuesta a darte todo lo que una persona podría querer en la vida… por ninguna restitución, sólo tu preocupación! Ni amor o afecto!!!! Todo lo que quiero a cambio es que te preocupes! Pero ni eso puedes hacer!"

Bulma se detuvo de nuevo mientras secaba rudamente sus lágrimas antes de terminar su discurso. "Como dije antes Vegeta; has ganado. Renunciaré a todas mis esperanzas—más exactamente a mis _ilusiones _de que tú le darías a tu hijo y a mí una oportunidad de una vida real. Desde que claramente no es lo que quieres, puedes tener tu victoria. Toma lo que quieres de mi y luego ve a vivir tu vida a donde quieras, porque estaré condenada si me establezco por algo menor a un hombre que será tan devoto a mi como pueda ofrecer su corazón." Terminó ella fríamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su expuesto estómago y su rostro en una retorcida expresión de éxito y derrota. Ella mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras observaba su inexpresiva pose. Sólo podía imaginar cómo estaba reaccionando su mente a sus palabras, pero si ella deseaba una verdadera muestra de sus sentimientos en el tema, su reacción física le negó una respuesta.

Vegeta exhibió su exterior típicamente indiferente mientras sus duras palabras se disparaban por su mente. Cada sílaba de cada despiadado insulto se había filtrado por sus pensamientos muy lentamente. Casi era como si cada articulación de ofensa reverberara implacable por su mente antes que entrara la siguiente crueldad. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de degradación, una desconocida parálisis tomó control de Vegeta. Inconscientemente dio un paso más hacia Bulma, cerrando el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Luego, tan inconscientemente como fue el primer acto, Vegeta colocó sus manos en las caderas de Bulma, deslizándolas lentamente por su desnudo cuerpo hasta que alcanzó su cuello, donde descansó sus palmas calmadamente.

Bulma contuvo cualquier reacción física a su contacto cuando sólo pudo imaginar su meta, sus manos perfectamente colocadas para estrangularla; todo lo que pudo hacer fue mantener ese poco orgullo que le quedaba y miró directo sus fríos y casi mortales ojos, no mostrando temor de sus acciones. Ella no le daría el privilegio de saber cuánto de su actitud y acciones destrozó su corazón.

Vegeta observó con un destello de orgullo mientras su alguna vez mujer miraba valiente sus ojos. Ella estaba desnuda ante él, sin fuerza física para defenderla; él podría hacerle cualquier cosa y ella estaría indefensa para detenerlo. Y aún, aquí estaba ella, tan implacable como nunca. Si Vegeta no hubiese estado tan destrozado por sus palabras, podría haber sentido orgullo en su fuerza. Sin embargo, sus acciones no estaban destinadas a impresionarlo con su fuerza, ellas sólo eran para favorecer su rebelión contra él. Probar sus intenciones para no hacer caso de él, para sacarlo de su vida, después, por supuesto, de ofrecerle su cuerpo una vez más. Vegeta había sido pisoteado e inspirado por su audacia, pero su decisión hizo muy claro lo que verdaderamente estaba perdiendo Vegeta.

Usando cualquier fuerza que le quedaba a Vegeta, tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado. Quería asegurar que este fin no dejaba duda. "Eres una tonta." Susurró él mientras inclinaba su cabeza para cosquillear su garganta con su cálido aliento.

"Oh?" Dijo ella, nada desconcertada. "Y por qué?"

"Porque." Él mantuvo su voz baja y amenazante mientras removía una mano de su garganta y la deslizaba por su espalda, halándola rudamente contra su pecho. "Si piensas que este pequeño berrinche tuyo suavizará mi corazón, y comenzaré a confesar mi imperecedero amor… Entonces has fracasado en aprender algo sobre mi estos últimos años." Una risa sadista dejó sus labios antes de halar rudamente a Bulma contra él para un hiriente beso. Luego, después de no más que unos minutos de devorar su boca, se separó rápidamente. "Termino contigo." Las palabras dejaron sus labios casi tan bruscamente mientras empujaba su cuerpo del suyo. "Me quedaré y entrenaré al niño, y tú puedes ir a intentar encontrar a ese 'hombre que será tan devoto a ti como pueda ofrecer su _patético _corazón'." Él rió fríamente. "No es que tal hombre pudiera existir; tú, mujer, no eres nada sino una llorona y farisaica perra. No eres más 'encantadora' que yo." Él terminó su valoración sin piedad.

Sin tomarse tiempo para mirar atrás, por temor de qué tipo de daño emocional que semejante vista le pusiera causar, Vegeta dejó la habitación, tirando la puerta y dirigiéndose directo a la ventana más cercana. Había hecho suficiente daño al alma de la mujer, lo mostrara o no, que duraría toda una vida. Lo menos que podía hacer era evadir su presencia por unas semanas, su única esperanza era que su rabia conquistara su miseria y pudiera continuar rápidamente, tachándolo como un colosal error. Encontró que esa era la única solución justa para el desastre que había hecho de la vida de la mujer.

Entonces estaba decidido; Vegeta le concedería su espacio hasta que pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para aceptar su permanencia en el planeta. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después. Sabía que las cosas se arruinarían entre ellos por un tiempo, pero esperaba una calma futura; una en la cual él dejara de odiarlo. Odiarlo por tomar desinteresadamente de ella y su familia, por usar su cuerpo sin emoción, por embarazarla sin aceptarla como su propia mujer, por rechazar a su hijo, y más devastadoramente por sus insuficiencias; por no ser y nunca ser lo que ella necesitaba, deseos o anhelos, por ser exactamente en lo que había desperdiciado su vida… una decepción.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bien, estaban advertidos en la secuela, cuando Vegeta habla de cómo habían terminado juntos, que a esos dos les había tomado mucho tiempo, así que no se enojen si no les gusta cómo van las cosas! Y cómo seguirán las cosas para el par? Bueno, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas después de este desastre!

------


	15. Jet

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 15: Jet

------

"Mamá, sabes donde está papá?" Preguntó Trunks entrando en la cocina donde su madre estaba sentada tomando una taza de té.

"Bueno, hay tantos lugares en los que podría estar, Trunks," dijo Bulma con una leve carcajada. En cuatro años Vegeta había pasado casi todo su tiempo en tres áreas: su habitación durmiendo, la cocina comiendo y la cámara de gravedad entrenando.

"De acuerdo, supongo que iré a revisar la cámara de gravedad." Trunks se encogió antes de dejar la cocina para encontrar a su padre.

Bulma observó al niño salir con un leve frunce en su rostro. Su hijo sólo tenía cinco años, y ya estaba entrenando a veinte veces la gravedad de la Tierra. Ciertamente no pensaba que eso fuera saludable, incluso para un medio Saiyajín con 'sangre real.' Pero, su huésped le aseguró, 'el niño puede soportarlo.' Su acuerdo había sido muy reluctante, y condicionado bajo la salud de Trunks. La primera vez que el niño se rompiera, torciera o retorciera algo sería en su entrenamiento hasta la pubertad, _al menos_. Afortunada, o desafortunadamente dependiendo de cómo se viera, ninguna de esas heridas había resultado. Bulma sólo esperaba que las cosas siguieran de esa forma.

Bulma suspiró profundamente mientras su mente comenzaba a preguntarse cómo había logrado permitirle a su vida caer en un sentido de normalidad después del caos que Vegeta había causado. La amargura había envuelto su vida por casi un año seguido del torneo de Cell, pero eventualmente el dolor se cansó de ella, y tuvo que decidir hacer la paz con lo que pasó entre ellos. Ella había aprendido a aceptar que era lo mejor. Vegeta, aún si hubiese aceptado ser una parte activa en su vida, la habría decepcionado completamente. No había tenido ninguna duda en su mente sobre eso.

La única esperanza, una muy pequeña esperanza, sería el _muy_ moderado éxito de Vegeta en el rol de padre. Al menos Trunks parecía creer eso. Vegeta servía como el héroe de su hijo. Él deslumbraba al niño con su habilidad para volar, disparar rayos de ki, moverse con tan impresionante velocidad, y pelear con tan perfecta forma. Si no estuviera tan impresionado con el hombre, Trunks probablemente se daría cuenta del terrible padre que tenía. Sin afecto, sin expresiones de amor, sin atención a nada en la vida del niño que no estuviera relacionado con el combate; en otras palabras, Vegeta era tan nada interventivo como un padre podía ser. En vez de darle apoyo al niño, lo cual es un risible concepto en sí mismo, lo compensaba entrenado al niño en combate Saiyajín. Algo con lo que cada niño de cinco años estaría bien familiarizado.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza avanzando para depositar su taza en el lavaplatos. Ya eran las cinco de la noche y necesitaba comenzar a alistarse para su cita. Durante los últimos meses había estado saliendo con Jet, un colega magnate. Lo había conocido desde un punto de vista de negocios por unos años. Cuando la había llamado la primera vez para pedirle salir había estado, para ponerlo levemente, sorprendida. Su primera reacción había sido decir no, pero después de considerar la oferta se dio cuenta que no podía rechazarla. Dónde estaba el daño en pasar una noche disfrutando de la compañía de un hombre que la agasajaba? Un hombre con quien por primera vez, podía sostener una conversación inteligente?

Lo que no había esperado, sin embargo, era que una cita se volviera una segunda, y luego una tercera, y luego una vez a la semana, y luego dos, y ahora tres veces a la semana. Ella había comenzado a verlo con regularidad, y fue estimulante para ella. Jet era todo lo que había deseado en los días que soñaba con el novio perfecto que Shenlong le traería: inteligente, apuesto, rico, refinado y romántico. Era perfecto, salvo un innegable problema que alejaba su relación de la perfección.

_Vegeta_.

Después de más de cinco años, Bulma aún no podía entender por qué ese hombre plagaba sus pensamientos. _No _es amor; se había asegurado repetidamente. Cualquier sentimiento que _pudiese _haber tenido por él se había ido por mucho tiempo. Pero no podía negar que cuando estaba con Jet, cuando era más encantador y caballeroso, cuando todo debía ser perfecto, Vegeta entraba en sus pensamientos. Por qué? No estaba segura. Continuaba diciéndose que compartían un hijo juntos, y que eso sólo creaba una conexión entre dos personas que nunca podría ser destruida. Pero esa conexión debía llegar tan lejos como para infectar su vida romántica? Bulma esta insegura de esa respuesta, pero no iba a dejar que cualquier hechizo que Vegeta hubiese echado sobre ella detuviera su vida social. Simplemente no podía vivir su vida anhelando lo que podría haber sido, tenía que continuar, y Jet estaba ayudándola a hacer eso.

Dejando la cocina, Bulma se dirigió a su habitación. Jet iba a recogerla a las siete para llevarla a una 'cena especial,' como la había llamado por teléfono. Sólo podía imaginar lo que eso significaba. Pero había dicho muy formal, así que Bulma estaba más que excitada por ajustarse a esa parte. 'Creo que sé qué vestido usar,' pensó ella con una sonrisa mientras iba a su armario para sacar un vestido azul marino. Lo había comprado unos años atrás para una fiesta de caridad a la que iba a asistir. Aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Sus padres tuvieron que dejar la ciudad esa misma noche por un negocio urgente, por lo tanto, no había nadie para cuidar a su hijo de dos años. Había intentado preguntarle a Vegeta, pero rápidamente le informó que era el 'Saiyajín no Ouji' no una 'niñera.' Ella había intentado recordarle que ya no era más el 'Saiyajín no Ouji,' y que no estaba pidiéndole ser una niñera, sino un maldito padre por un momento en su vida. Pero, por supuesto eso había sido pedir mucho, dejando a Bulma sin otra elección que quedarse en casa. Había pensado que el vestido sería un desperdicio, pero ahora parecía una perfecta oportunidad para usar el vestido hermosamente ajustado.

'Espero que sea de tu gusto.' Ella pensó en los ojos de su cita saliéndose de sus órbitas mientras bajaba por las escaleras. No le importaría que alguien más notara su partida, observándolo comerse el corazón al darse cuenta de a lo que había renunciado.

Bulma frunció dándose cuenta que estaba pensando en _él _otra vez. 'Es suficiente, niña. Esta noche es para ti y Jet, nadie más,' se dijo segura antes de extender el vestido en su cama y luego dirigirse al baño para bañarse. Iba a disfrutar su noche 'especial' en su totalidad, sin pensamientos de nada ni de nadie más.

------

"Papá… Hola… Papá, estás ahí?" Trunks ondeó su mano en frente del rostro de su padre intentando sacarlo de su meditación.

Vegeta liberó un bajo gruñido antes de retirar la mano del niño. "Qué te he dicho sobre interrumpirme mientras medito?"

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Trunks sacudió el leve ardor de su mano. "Sólo vine a decirte que mamá tiene otra cita con Jet esta noche. Viene aquí para recogerla. Pensé que deberías conocerlo."

Vegeta hizo una leve mueca ante la noticia y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho irritado. "Y por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Um… Para ver contra quién estás, por supuesto." Trunks imitó la pose de su padre. "Digo, cómo vas a recuperar a mamá si no analizas a la competencia?"

Vegeta frunció ante la ingenua valoración de la situación. "No tengo interés en 'recuperar a tu madre.' Pensé que ella ya te había explicado que-"

"Sí, sí, 'ustedes dos tuvieron problemas que no pudieron resolver,' bla, bla, bla, lo sé, mamá me lo dijo un millón de veces. Pero lo que no entiendo es que si los dos se aman por qué no intentan un poco más resolver esos 'problemas'?"

"Yo _no _'amo' a tu madre." Espetó Vegeta un poco defensivo avanzando hacia el panel de control para comenzar a apagar la cámara de gravedad.

"Eso no es verdad!" Protestó Trunks, siguiendo a su padre de cerca. "Ustedes dos se aman, pero ambos son muy obstinados para admitirlo!"

"Tú no sabes nada, niño." El tono de Vegeta sorprendentemente era más exhausto que enojado. "Tu madre y yo _no _estamos enamorados. Ella puede ver a quien quiera, no tengo interés en controlar sus relaciones."

"Pero deberías!" Trunks continuó su argumento saltando sobre el panel de control para estar a nivel visual con su padre. "Mira papá," el niño agarró el mentón de su padre, y giró su rostro hasta que estuvo directamente frente al suyo, "Yo no quiero otro padre! Digo, este hombre Jet no es tan malo, trata bien a mamá y todo, pero… pero él no eres tú! Quiero que mamá esté contigo!"

"Bueno, eso no va a pasar!" Vegeta se separó del niño, mayormente irritado por la idea de que su hijo creyera que podría tener 'otro' padre. "Mira, sé que no te gusta que tu madre y yo no estemos juntos, pero hay cosas peores en la vida que padres separados, _mucho_ peores. Así que deja de desperdiciar tus lágrimas en eso." Vegeta pausó para calmarse antes de continuar. "Además, tú no vas a tener un 'nuevo padre.' Yo soy tu _único _padre, este tonto con el que ella está simplemente es un interés pasajero. En un mes o dos se cansará de tu madre y antes de que lo sepas, regresará a su temperamental ser."

Trunks regresó al piso pareciendo derrotado mientras sacudía su cabeza, desilusionado por lo despreocupado que estaba siendo su padre sobre esto. "Estás equivocado. Él está enamorado de ella; no se cansará de ella pronto," susurró Trunks sombrío mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás para dejar a su padre ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Vegeta parpadeó perplejo cuando su hijo hizo tan fuerte y positiva afirmación. "Cómo podrías saber eso, niño?" Vegeta llamó a su hijo, levemente perturbado por la posibilidad.

Trunks se detuvo abruptamente en su paso para admitir su frustrante prueba antes de continuar saliendo de la cámara de gravedad. "Sé que está enamorado de mamá, porque no es como tú. No ha tenido miedo para admitir sus sentimientos!" Casi tan enérgicamente como las palabras dejaron la boca del pequeño, la puerta de la cámara de gravedad se cerró tras él, dejando al Saiyajín no Ouji tratar con la rabia para la que no estaba preparado.

Girando abruptamente y precipitándose en el baño de la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta liberó un rayo de ki que se disparó por el salón en estruendosa rabia. Un patético intento para liberar la rabia que estaba sintiendo. _Por qué_ estaba enojado, por supuesto, era una multifacética pregunta.

Descartando rápidamente sus botas y pantalones de entrenamiento, Vegeta se detuvo bajo el agua caliente de la ducha en espera de limpiar más que sólo su cuerpo. '_Sé que él está enamorado de mamá, porque no es como tú. No ha tenido miedo de admitir sus sentimientos! _Feh… Niño tonto. No le temo a nada, ciertamente no a débiles sentimientos de los que estoy seguro nunca caeré víctima en primer lugar. _Está enamorado de ella; no se 'cansará' de ella pronto. _Y qué? Sólo han estado juntos por unos siete meses, tres semanas y dos días, eso no se iguala a 'amor!' Demonios, he conocido a la maldita mujer por ocho años y apenas la tolero! Este tonto no podría desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes en una simple fracción de ese tiempo!'

Vegeta estrelló su puño en la pared de la ducha, cauteloso de atravesar el molde. 'El niño está equivocado.' Se recordó Vegeta continuamente. 'Aún si este hombre ha caído bajo su hechizo, ella no llegaría tan lejos como para formar un compromiso serio con él. De eso estoy seguro. Cualquier débil sufrimiento que tenga por el sexo superior, no haría nada para destruir la vida de su hijo. Aceptamos eso un año atrás…'

---Flashback---

"Creo que necesitamos hablar."

"Sobre qué?" Espetó Vegeta irritado mientras levantaba la mirada de su cena.

El rostro de Bulma lentamente se frunció antes de regresar a una expresión más neutral que había logrado dominar los dos años anteriores. "Trunks está creciendo, está comenzando a entender algunas cosas, y creo que necesitamos establecer algunas reglas para ahorrarle un poco de confusión."

"Como cuál?" Vegeta levantó una ceja, no completamente seguro de qué estaba hablando.

"Trunks va a tener muchas preguntas, mayormente sobre nosotros, y de por qué no somos como otros padres. _Yo _debo explicarle, tan honesta como sea posible, por qué es eso, pero creo que es mejor que demos pasos para asegurar que esta situación no sea más incómoda de lo que es para él."

"Como cuál?" Repitió Vegeta. Seriamente estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué estaba haciéndola parecer más incómoda con cada sílaba que respiraba.

"No quiero que traigas ninguna mujer aquí para pasar la noche," dijo ella sin rodeos, sus emociones escondiendo todo perfectamente. "Ahora entiende, no estoy pidiéndote que dejes de ver a otras mujeres, simplemente no creo que 'quedadas a dormir' deban permitirse. No quiero tener la posibilidad de que Trunks sea expuesto a eso."

Cuando terminó, Vegeta había quedado mudo. Con toda honestidad nunca había considerado traer mujeres a _su _casa con quienes acostarse. Podría haberse separado de la mujer en término menos que cordiales, pero ignorando las necesidades del niño, él nunca habría considerado tan descarado acto de irrespeto hacia una mujer que le había dado tanto. Por qué ella sentía la necesidad de prohibir semejante tabú? "Debería estar ofendido de que pienses tan poco de mi como para hacer tal petición, pero si eso tranquiliza tu mente, me aseguraré de que cuando decida fornicar a una mujer, sea en la comodidad de su casa. Satisfecha?"

"Por ahora," concedió ella antes de levantarse para dejar la cocina.

"Y qué hay de ti?" La voz de Vegeta detuvo su camino. "Asumo que acordarás a esa misma demanda, o supongo que es un punto discutible desde que decidiste no acostarte con un hombre a menos que fuera… oh cómo lo llamaste… _verdadero amor_?" Vegeta se permitió una breve carcajada antes de que su antigua mujer girara con una expresión sobre su rostro para la que no estaba listo. Ella lucía tan arrogante como él.

Colocando una mano en su cadera y pavoneándose lentamente hacia él, Bulma deslizó su otra mano por su hombro, mientras se inclinaba en su oído para susurrar su voto. "No te preocupes Vegeta. Cuando esté retorciéndome en sincopa con el próximo abrasador cuerpo masculino que permita _empujar_ violentamente dentro de mi y se deslice lentamente fuera de mi; me aseguraré de que no estés lo cerca suficiente para escucharme deslizar mis uñas por su espalda mientras grito su nombre en homenaje al éxtasis que está imprimiendo en mi _receptivo _cuerpo. Satisfecho?" Terminó ella con un profundo desliz mientras su lengua golpeaba la punta del lóbulo de su oreja antes de alejarse de él y desaparecer de la cocina.

---Fin del Flashback---

Vegeta levantó su mano para girar la llave de agua fría mientras el simple recuerdo de su profunda y sexy voz le recordaba cruelmente de lo que se sentía moverse dentro de su suave y curvilíneo cuerpo—"MALDICIÓN!" rugió él. No estaba para permitirle a su mente hacerle esto otra vez. Le había tomado casi una hora después de su declaración deshacer del primer plano de su mente todos los recuerdos de acostarse con ella. Cómo podía tener tal poder sobre él después de tanto tiempo? Habían pasado siete años, incluyendo la habitación del tiempo, desde que había experimentado su cuerpo. Y aún entonces, había estado en celo, muchos de sus recuerdos estaban nublados por la niebla mental de sus amplificadas hormonas. Así que por qué lo afectaba así?

'Qué demonios importa?' Se preguntó. 'La mujer juró no hacer nada que hiciera sentir incómodo al niño. Y tomar a este débil que ha estado cortejándola, como su compañero seguro que hará eso. Entonces por qué me preocupo? Ella terminará con este tonto más pronto que un no. El niño está sobre actuando.' Vegeta se calmó, sorprendentemente seguro.

Cerrando el agua y agarrando una prenda para secar, o toalla, como los humanos preferían llamarlas, Vegeta salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse. 'Tendré que matar las ilusiones del niño si deseo que deje de acosarme sobre el tema de su madre," anotó Vegeta antes de caminar hacia un armario, el cual estaba bien equipado con una dotación de ropa 'humana.' Colocándose una buena combinación de suéter negro y pantalones, Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad hacia la cocina. Había esperado ver a su hijo devorando la cena, pero el niño no estaba en ningún lado. "Trunks?" Llamó al niño, pero no recibió respuesta. Estuvo por dirigirse arriba para encontrar al niño cuando sonó el timbre.

Irritado por la interrupción, Vegeta caminó y abrió la puerta para ser saludado por un hombre en un esmoquin negro con un ramo de rosas rojas en su brazo. El radiante escolta era unas pulgadas más alto que Vegeta, estimaba aproximadamente de la altura de Kakarotto, con brillantes ojos esmeraldas y cabello marrón claro. El hombre era delgado con un cuerpo musculoso, aunque poco comparado al bien cincelado cuerpo de Vegeta. Y a juzgar por los jóvenes rasgos del intruso, era unos años menor que el Saiyajín no Ouji.

"Hola, soy Jet. Es un placer conocerte."

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bueno, parece que Vegeta va a tener que conocer al 'otro' hombre en la vida de Bulma le guste o no! Cómo irá en intercambio? Y, qué hay sobre esta noche 'especial' que Jet ha planeado? Será un éxito? Supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo… Hasta entonces…

------


	16. Conociendo a la Competencia

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 16: Conociendo a la Competencia

------

"Puedo entrar, mamá?" Preguntó Trunks mientras golpeaba tranquilamente en la puerta de la habitación de su madre. No más que unos segundos pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando a su madre completamente vestida. Bulma tenía puesto un largo vestido de satín azul marino que se ajustaba a cada curva. Su cabello estaba sueltamente recogido de su rostro con lo que parecía unos pequeños ganchos de diamante. "Luces como una princesa, mamá." Dijo Trunks con una profunda sonrisa mientras miraba la completa apariencia de su madre.

"Bueno, gracias," Bulma se agachó en una venia antes de inclinarse para levantar a su hijo. Caminando hacia su tocador se sentó, y cómodamente ajustó a su hijo en su regazo. Entonces se colocó sus aretes de diamante. "Espero que no te importe que no esté contigo para cenar esta noche," ella habló tranquilamente, interrumpiendo a su hijo mientras comenzaba a mirar entre las cosas que había sacado.

"Está bien," Trunks mintió tranquilo. "Me alegra que seas feliz. Eres feliz, verdad?" La voz del niño mantenía una nota altamente sugestiva.

"Cómo podría no ser feliz? Te tengo a ti!" Bulma le dio a su hijo un rápido beso en la frente, esquivando fácilmente la verdadera intención de la pregunta.

"Puedo preguntarte algo, mamá?" Trunks mantuvo una mirada pensativa mientras miraba a su madre. Podría sólo tener cinco años de edad, pero después de todo era, un Briefs.

"Qué hay en tu mente?" Preguntó Bulma mientras colocaba su última pieza de joyería para completar su perfecta apariencia, un collar de diamantes.

"Es sobre Jet." La voz de Trunks mantuvo un rastro de desilusión.

Bulma notó la aprehensión de su hijo, pero lo incitó a continuar. "Qué pasa con él?"

"Lo amas?" La pregunta de Trunks fue sin rodeos, mucho de la naturaleza de su padre.

Bulma parpadeó, asustada por la fuerte inquisición de su hijo. "Lo amo?" Repitió ella, muy perdida de palabras. "Trunks, por qué preguntarías eso?"

"Sólo estaba pensando." Él sonó indiferente, como si el tema no fuera nada para él. "Papá parece pensar que este hombre sólo va a estar en tu vida temporalmente. Lo llamó un 'interés pasajero.' Eso es verdad?"

"Eso es lo que tu padre te dijo?" Bulma intentó esconder su rabia; Vegeta no tenía derecho al ofrecer su opinión en un asunto del que no sabía nada.

Trunks asintió mientras un frunce adornaba sus rasgos. "No te enojes con papá, yo fui quien le preguntó sobre eso en primer lugar. Fue mi culpa, lo siento."

"Oh, Trunks," Bulma reflejó el molesto humor de su hijo. "No tienes que defender a tu padre conmigo."

"Pero, no quiero que te enojes con él." Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del niño. "No me gusta cuando ustedes dos están molestos con el otro."

Las palabras del niño ardieron, Bulma nunca quiso que su hijo fuera testigo de sus discusiones con su padre. Había pensado que habían sido cuidadosos en proteger a Trunks de esos sentimientos de animosidad. Aparentemente, estaban equivocados. "No estoy molesta, Trunks." Prometió Bulma mientras movía al niño en su regazo para que estuviera encarándola. Ella envolvió fuertemente sus brazos a su alrededor mientras lo abrazaba, frotando su espalda permitiéndole brotar su pocas lágrimas. "Tu padre y yo podríamos no llevarnos muy bien todo el tiempo, pero ambos te amamos mucho. Así que no tienes razón para preocuparte por nosotros."

"Sí, tengo," objetó Trunks, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre. "Los dos son infelices! Deben estar juntos! Por qué no pueden perdonarse y comenzar a amarse otra vez!?"

"Desearía que fuera así de simple," Bulma suspiró, diciendo en serio su declaración. "Pero no lo es. Sabes esto, Trunks. Sé que aún es difícil para ti entender, pero tienes que confiar en tu padre y en mi, y entender que lo que somos y hemos estado intentando hacer es lo mejor para todos nosotros."

Trunks liberó un largo suspiro antes de regresar a su pregunta original. "Tú amas a Jet más que a papá?"

El corazón de Bulma se detuvo momentáneamente cuando escuchó la pregunta. "Cómo puedes preguntar eso?" Una pregunta fue en todo lo que pudo pensar para desviarse de su respuesta.

"Sólo quiero saber si papá tiene una oportunidad," susurró Trunks, conteniendo otro grupo de lágrimas.

"Si tu papá tiene una oportunidad en qué?" Preguntó Bulma tranquilamente, temerosa de que ya supiera la respuesta.

"Él te ama," la voz de Trunks continuó desvaneciéndose. "Creo que si le das la oportunidad a papá, él estará dispuesto a intentar solucionar los problemas que tienen."

"Y qué te hace pensar eso?" Bulma parpadeó conteniendo unas lágrimas propias; la destruía escuchar a su hijo mantener la esperanza por algo que sabía nunca pasaría.

"Vamos mamá, no es obvio!?" La voz de Trunks de repente se hizo más fuerte, mientras levantaba su cabeza y rápidamente secaba sus ojos. "Si no lo has notado, papá, a diferencia de ti, no está saliendo con nadie! Claramente es porque está esperando que tú lo aceptes de nuevo!"

"Trunks, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, a tu padre simplemente no le gusta salir." Bulma intentó entregar la dolorosa verdad tan gentilmente como fuera posible. "Sabes lo… _tímido_ que es." Bulma intentó usar la palabra correcta para explicar la naturaleza neuróticamente introvertida de Vegeta.

"No es sólo eso mamá! Vamos, papá te ama!" El intento de Trunks de una sonora discusión de repente se disolvió a nada más que una llorona súplica por aceptación.

"No, Trunks," dijo Bulma después de una larga pausa. "Sé que esto es confuso para ti, pero entre más pronto entiendas que tu padre y yo nunca estaremos juntos, más fácil será para ti aceptar--"

"No!" Trunks objetó. "No acepto nada!" Trunks pasó el dorso de su mano rudamente por sus ojos una vez más para secar más de sus lágrimas. "Ustedes dos se aman!" Afirmó Trunks, antes de que su voz cayera de repente. "Si no lo hicieran nunca me hubiesen tenido."

"Trunks," susurró Bulma el nombre de su hijo antes de descansar su cabeza sobre la suya, intentando desesperadamente contener sus lágrimas. "Lo siento mucho," susurró ella su disculpa por toda la confusión y el dolor que sus pobres elecciones ahora estaban ocasionándole a su hijo. "Deseo poder hacer esto mucho más fácil para ti."

"Puedes," Trunks se sonó. "Cásate con papá."

Bulma forzó una leve carcajada para suavizar la atmósfera. "Lo haces sonar tan fácil."

"Debería," Trunks apenas susurró, antes de regresar a la pregunta original que había comenzado todo esto, "a menos que estés enamorada de alguien más… Lo estás mamá?"

"Y qué si lo estuviera?" Bulma regresó a su juego 'has una pregunta, responde con una pregunta.' "Aún desearías que me 'casara' con tu padre?"

Los iguales ojos azules de Trunks se fijaron con los de su madre, y en un momento respondió como Vegeta. "Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero!" Dijo él orgullosamente con tanto egoísmo como el que su padre podría lograr.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza antes de levantarse de su asiento, y dándole a su hijo un rápido empujón hacia arriba, apretó su agarre en él. "Qué dices si vamos a ver si Jet ya está aquí?"

"Si debemos," dijo Trunks con una evidente nota de decepción.

Agarrando su cartera y apagando la luz, Bulma cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se dirigió abajo hacia lo que extrañamente sonaba como dos hombres discutiendo.

------

Vegeta caminó y abrió la puerta para ser saludado por un hombre en un esmoquin negro con un ramo de rosas rojas en su brazo. El radiante escolta era unas pulgadas más alto que Vegeta, estimaba aproximadamente de la altura de Kakarotto, con brillantes ojos esmeraldas y cabello marrón claro. El hombre era delgado con un cuerpo musculoso, aunque poco comparado al bien cincelado cuerpo de Vegeta. Y a juzgar por los jóvenes rasgos del intruso, era unos años menor que el Saiyajín no Ouji.

"Hola, soy Jet. Es un placer conocerte."

Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras completaba su evaluación en la cita de Bulma. Después de decidir que era el mejor parecido de los dos, se giró y se alejó de la entrada. "Cierra la puerta," habló Vegeta, observando divertido, mientras el hombre parecía terriblemente perplejo por la orden del príncipe, pero lo siguió obedientemente.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras él, Jet caminó hacia el hombre más bajo y sin palabras le alcanzó las rosas que había traído para Bulma mientras procedía a retirar su abrigo. "Por qué no las pones en agua," sugirió Jet, ignorando la confundida e indignada mirada que estaba comenzando a consumir al Saiyajín no Ouji. "Y ten cuidado cuando cuelgues este abrigo, Armani se arruga muy fácilmente," terminó él mientras también le alcanzaba el abrigo.

Conteniendo su rabia, Vegeta dejó caer ambas cosas al piso. Él apretó sus puños intentando contenerse de dispararle al hombre. "No soy un sirviente para que me ordenes! Este es mi hogar. Si quieres colgar tu maldito abrigo, y agua para tus hierbas, ocúpate tú mismo!"

"_Tu _hogar?" Jet pareció completamente sorprendido por unos momentos antes de finalmente reunir las piezas. "Oh, mis disculpas, tú debes ser Vegeta." El hombre sacudió su cabeza, avergonzado por su falsa suposición. "Estoy terriblemente apenado; había pensado que simplemente eras el mayordomo más intimidante que he conocido." Él intentó calmar la situación con un poco de leve humor, pero se detuvo a aclarar su garganta, cuando su contraparte pareció lejos de divertido. "Verdaderamente no me di cuenta," reiteró él rápidamente antes de inclinarse para recoger las cosas que Vegeta había dejado caer. "Por favor, permíteme intentar esto de nuevo." Él extendió su mano en un intento por comenzar de nuevo. "Soy Jet; es agradable finalmente ajustar un rostro a la persona de la que Bulma ama quejarse tanto."

Aunque el comentario fue claramente otro intento por suavizar el tenso humor, Vegeta sólo frunció más sus ojos, rechazando la disculpa del hombre y el gesto. "Bueno, _perdóname_ si no me divierte el conocerte," espetó él fríamente, girándose para irse.

"Por favor, espera un momento," Jet llamó para intentar detener al hombre. Fuera de más que enferma diversión, Vegeta atendió la súplica del hombre mientras se giraba para encararlo. "Realmente no deseo comenzar con el pie izquierdo contigo. Bulma me ha explicado que tú eres y siempre serás una parte de su vida. Lo cual es comprensible por supuesto; los dos comparten un hijo, pero también he intentado ser una parte de la vida de Bulma, espero eso por su bienestar al menos, podríamos intentar mantener un nivel de civismo entre nosotros."

"Sí?" Los labios de Vegeta se torcieron en una de sus clásicas sonrisas. "Bueno, no veo necesidad para civismo entre nosotros, considerando que sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que la mujer disponga de tu pequeña cita. Así que, por qué no te concentras en el poco tiempo que te queda con ella."

"Así es?" La ceja de Jet se levantó ligeramente enojado. Había querido ser magnánimo y extender un gesto amable a un hombre que, por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a su cita, no debería prestarle ninguna cortesía. Pero, parecía como si el hombre contra quien estaba enfrentándose no era nadie como para ser tratado con gentileza. "Con todo el debido respeto, suena como si supieras poco de lo que hablas. Bulma y yo no vamos a tener una 'cita.' Estamos involucramos en una _seria _relación."

Vegeta contuvo su resentimiento; este hombre parecía creer honestamente que había algo genuino entre él y Bulma. Eso tendría que ser refutado. "Entonces a la mujer le gusta hablar de mi?" Señaló él astutamente notando el extenso conocimiento del hombre de la relación de Vegeta y Bulma. "Eso debe ser terriblemente perturbador para ti, tener los pensamientos y los sentimientos de tu 'cita' consumidos por un mejor hombre."

"Por el contrario," objetó Jet, toda la simpatía desvanecida de su voz. Fácilmente podría jugar este juego. "Bulma tiene consuelo en tener a alguien con quien pueda hablar sobre el dolor causado en su vida. Disfruto poder ayudar a aliviar el peso sobre ella. Simplemente así es como un _verdadero_ hombre debe tratar a una mujer."

Eso lo hizo.

Vegeta había tenido el tiempo para completar un rayo de ki por el pecho del hombre, lo habría hecho, maldiciendo todos sus pasados años de 'buen comportamiento.' Pero su rayo nunca fue completado cuando casi de la nada Bulma y _su _hijo entraron en su línea de fuego.

"Jet!" Dijo Bulma con una amplia sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Es bueno ver que aún estás vivo." Ella disparó una rápida mirada hacia Vegeta. Claramente había escuchado el final de su intercambio. "Di hola, Trunks," Bulma le ordenó a su hijo quien aún sostenía en sus brazos.

"Hola, Jet," murmuró Trunks antes de zafarse del abrazo de su madre y correr hacia Vegeta. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la pantorrilla de Vegeta, Trunks reafirmó silenciosamente dónde yacía su lealtad exactamente.

Vegeta, fuertemente opuesto a cualquier señal de afecto físico, permitió el abrazo de su hijo. Él quería, tanto como Trunks, asegurar que este débil recibiera un claro conocimiento de lo indeseable que era verdaderamente. "Ven niño," Vegeta le habló a su hijo, aunque mantenía contacto visual con su retador, "tenemos mejores cosas que hacer." Con esa idea Vegeta y Trunks dejaron al par con su noche.

"Lo siento _mucho_." Bulma fue rápida en disculparse tan pronto como padre e hijo estuvieron fuera de vista. "Si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí hubiera bajado más pronto, pero estaba en medio de esta intensa conversación con mi hijo, y--"

"Está bien." Jet colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla. "Después de conocer _eso_, nunca tendrás que explicar nada otra vez."

"Gracias," ella liberó una leve risa, antes de desvanecer todos los pensamientos de su mente que no estaban relacionados con su noche. "Entonces, supongo que esas son para mi," ella señaló a las rosas que sostenía el hombre.

Jet asintió rápidamente mientras le alcanzaba las flores a su cita. "Siento que estén levemente estropeadas, fueron tiradas 'accidentalmente'."

"Puedo imaginarlo," Bulma asintió, había perdido la primera parte del intercambio de los hombres, pero fácilmente podría adivinar que había pasado. "Y, a dónde vamos exactamente?" Preguntó Bulma tímidamente antes de caminar hacia el armario y sacar uno de sus largos abrigos de piel negro.

"Ah, ah, ah, es una sorpresa, mi amor," recordó Jet mientras sacaba su propio abrigo. "Nos vamos?" Preguntó él mientras extendía un brazo para escoltar a su cita hacia su Porsche.

Bulma rápidamente aceptó su escolta mientras el par salía del salón, inconscientes de que estaban siendo observados.

"Lo ves! Te lo dije! Él está totalmente enamorado de ella!" Siseó Trunks furioso mientras miraba a su orgulloso padre. "Tienes que hacer algo!"

"Y qué quieres que haga?" Espetó Vegeta, rápidamente exasperado por la situación. Girándose de la esquina en la que se escondió vergonzosamente para observar al par, Vegeta se dirigió a la cocina, su hijo de cerca. "Es su vida, si ella quiere desperdiciarla en ese tonto, esa es su elección."

"Pero es la equivocada!" Objetó Trunks mientras seguía el paso de su padre y tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina. "Vamos papá, ambos sabemos que si sólo le dices a mamá que tú la amas, dejará a Jet en un parpadeo."

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza, enojado de que el niño pensara que en realidad amaba a la mujer, y extrañamente desilusionado de saber que si aún lo hiciera, era muy tarde para ellos. "Estoy enfermo de hablar sobre esto contigo, niño! Tu madre puede estar endulzando las cosas para ti, pero estoy seguro que yo no lo haré. Déjame dejar esto muy claro para ti. Yo _no _amo a tu madre. Soy mucho más feliz sin ella de lo que fui con ella. Si ella elige desperdiciar todo su tiempo con ese tonto, no me importará, porque no me preocupo por ella!"

"Pero, ella está enamorada de ti," susurró Trunks suavemente.

"Qué?" Vegeta no pudo evitar el leve desplome de su quijada cuando escuchó la confesión. Por qué escuchar semejante noticia parecía levantar un desconocido peso de sus hombros? Sin embargo no duró mucho reflexionando en la pregunta; no era nadie para creer en la imposibilidad tan fácilmente. Cualquier sentimiento que ella tuviera por él, se aseguró de haberla destruido hace mucho tiempo. Así era como lo quería, y así era como continuarían las cosas. "No, tú no sabes nada, niño. Sólo eres un niño." Terminó Vegeta mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia la cámara de gravedad, dejando a su hijo tratar solo con la dura verdad.

No iban a haber ningunas oportunidades en su pequeña 'familia.' Bulma por primera vez parecía feliz, y como se lo había prometido hace mucho tiempo, él no iba a interferir con su vida romántica. Aún si lo enfureciera, él no iba a ser quien la destruyera esta vez.

------

"_Eso_ estuvo absolutamente delicioso!" Bulma limpió sus labios elegantemente con su servilleta antes de sentarse en su silla para comenzar a digerir la exquisita comida que había devorado.

"Me complace que la disfrutaras," Jet la siguió mientras completaba su propio curso. Él observó curioso mientras su cita comenzaba a reír para sí mientras él le alcanzaba su plato a uno de la armada de meseros que habían estado atendiéndolos. "Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó él, divertido por su juguetona expresión.

"Nada," Bulma detuvo su risa componiéndose. "Es sólo que esta noche es algo no ortodoxa para mi. No estoy acostumbrada a tanto consentimiento." Ella se refería a que Jet hubiese cerrado su restaurante favorito durante toda la noche, para que los dos pudieran tener el comedor y la pista de baile para ellos. Había hecho los arreglos después de que ella le mencionara casualmente, la última vez que cenaron ahí, que odiaba lo concurrido que siempre estaba el restaurante.

Por supuesto, habría sido suficiente para él simplemente tirar una pequeña fortuna para tener cerrado tan prestigioso restaurante para los dos esa noche, pero Jet era alguien de siempre ir sobre y más allá de la obligación. El salón había sido decorado con orquídeas amarillas, su flor favorita. Pero, considerando que las orquídeas estaban fuera de época este tiempo del año, asumió que debió soltar otra buena cantidad de dinero para importar las miles con las que había decorado el salón. Cuando entró, sintió como si estuviera entrando a un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, el cuento de hadas no iba a terminar ahí.

Les habían mostrado una mesa igualmente decorada, donde Bulma había colocado su cartera, y un mesero había llegado para tomar los abrigos de ambos. Ella estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando Jet la detuvo, guiándola en vez a la pista de baile. Había quedado boquiabierta en shock cuando miró al escenario para ver una pequeña orquesta tocar todas sus canciones clásicas favoritas. Ellos bailaron cerca a la hermosa composición. Todo el tiempo, Bulma pensó que nunca podría conocer a otro hombre que le prestara atención a cada palabra suya, y trabajara para satisfacer cada deseo suyo, como Jet lo hacía. Eso casi la había llevado a las lágrimas cuando vio todo por lo que había pasado.

"Bueno, deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte." Jet se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para acercar una silla junto a ella. Rápidamente le asintió a uno de los meseros y el salón se vació completamente, dejando a los dos con sólo la compañía del otro.

"Oh, no me digas que hay más sorpresas, no creo que pueda soportar más!" Bulma habló con una risa mientras observaba a Jet asentir con una afirmadora sonrisa.

"Sólo hay una más, y espero que disfrutes esta tanto como las otras." Jet tomó un largo respiro antes de alcanzar en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

El corazón de Bulma se detuvo temporalmente, mientras lo observaba abrir la pequeña caja ante ella; un cegador zafiro brilló ante sus amplios ojos. Las cuatro palabras siguientes que le escuchó susurrar habían sido como un sueño para ella creerlo, pero mientras su voz hacía eco en su mente, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.

"Bulma, te casarías conmigo?"

------

**Nota de LGV:** Eek… Esto no puede ser bueno! Qué responderá Bulma? Cómo tomarán la noticia los otros hombres de su vida? Las esperanzas de Trunks por sus padres desaparecerán completamente? Supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima vez…

------


	17. La Propuesta

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 17: La Propuesta

------

"Bulma, te casarías conmigo?"

Simples momentos se habían sentido como horas mientras la mente de Bulma se aceleraba para registrar la petición. Ella había soñado con este momento desde que era una niña. Esa perfecta propuesta: el romance, la gran piedra de un anillo de compromiso, y la anhelante mirada de un hombre eternamente enamorado de ella. Finalmente lo tenía todo y aún, por una fracción de segundos, el arrepentimiento se extendió en ella. Incluso con la petición perfecta, algo se sentía muy mal.

Jet mantuvo su sonrisa mientras observaba a Bulma separar sus labios para responderle, pero la detuvo antes de que pudiera. "No," él cubrió su boca con su palma. "No quiero una respuesta ahora. Sé lo complicada que es tu vida. Me has bendecido con esta verdad tantas veces y sé que no puedes responderme en este momento. Sé que tienes que pensar esto, considerar cómo afectará a tu hijo, y a tu… ex." Jet no estaba muy seguro de cómo referirse al hombre. "Así que, estoy dispuesto a esperar por mi respuesta. Tómate el tiempo que necesites."

Bulma parpadeó mientras levantaba su mano para remover gentilmente la que estaba cubriendo sus labios. "Vaya," ella no pudo evitar sino pronunciar, "No sé cómo puedes ser tan comprensivo."

"En realidad es una petición egoísta," él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras le ofrecía su explicación. "Quiero más que nada que seas mi esposa, pero tal unión no tendría sentido para mi si no deseas lo mismo." Él pausó mientras su mano subía hacia su mejilla, acariciando suavemente su expresión sonrojada y levemente avergonzada. "No soy tonto, Bulma. Como lo he dicho, sé lo complicada que es tu vida. Sé que tu felicidad está muy relacionada a la de tu hijo y entiendo que tendrás que discutir esto con él y su padre." Jet pausó otro momento, teniendo más dificultad con ese concepto que con cualquier otro. "Honestamente no deseo arruinar ninguna de sus vidas; sólo quiero aumentar la tuya. Te quiero por siempre en mi vida. Quiero criar una familia contigo, envejecer contigo…" él pausó otra vez para secar una incontrolada lágrima que había caído del ojo de su _esperanzadamente_ futura prometida. "Supongo que esto significa que sabes lo que quiero; ahora necesitas decidir lo que quieres." Él se inclinó para depositar un gentil beso en su mejilla.

"Y qué si te digo que ya tengo mi respuesta?" Ella sonrió entre lágrimas; estaba esperando despertar de su sueño.

"Aún me temo que no la aceptaría. Necesitas tiempo para pensar esto, y planeo darte ese tiempo." Jet entonces se levantó de su silla y brevemente dejó la mesa para ordenar llamar la limosina. Regresó rápidamente.

"Supongo que esto significa que nuestra noche se terminó?" Preguntó Bulma levantándose de su asiento, la caja del anillo de compromiso cerrada en su mano.

"No ha terminado," Jet contradijo ayudándola con su abrigo, "Sólo que continuará."

"No sé qué hice para merecerte." Ella secó unas pocas lágrimas antes de levantar su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Cuándo quieres tu respuesta?"

"Cuando estés segura de que tienes la correcta," respondió él tranquilamente mientras la guiaba fuera del restaurante y hacia la limosina que había llamado para ella.

"Está bien," Bulma asintió reluctante antes de salir del restaurante. Jet observó desde lejos mientras la limosina se alejaba con la mujer que amaba, esperando en silencio que encontrara su camino de regreso a él.

------

Vegeta había pasado el resto de su noche en la cámara de gravedad. Finalmente dejó su riguroso entrenamiento alrededor de las diez para comer la cena que había abandonado infelizmente después del interludio que tuvo con _Jet_. Después de devorar su comida, Vegeta se fue a la cama, no queriendo estar lúcido cuando Bulma y _Jet_ regresaran de su 'cena especial.'

"Los humanos y sus exageradas emociones," Vegeta hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en el enfermante ritual de las citas. 'Los Saiyajín fueron mucho más inteligentes,' concluyó él después de pensar en cuán divertido sería salir y _cazar _a una mujer en vez de sentarse en un restaurante pobremente iluminado intercambiando chismes sin sentido. 'Es inútil… todo eso. Las palabras no significaban nada, las acciones probaban todo,' decidió él decepcionado. Tan extraño como fuera para él, entendía totalmente que así no era como funcionaban las cosas en este planeta, y aún si pudiera convencer a algunas hembras de permitirle cazarlas, seguramente no sería un reto. La terrícola promedio no era más fuerte que Bulma, y ciertamente ella no sería un reto físico. 'O tal vez su intelecto podría compensar la diferencia.' Él imaginó brevemente las posibilidades antes de recordarse que sus pensamientos eran inútiles—Bulma nunca lo dejaría cazarla, mucho menos acostarse con ella otra vez; todo era muy inútil para considerarlo.

Vegeta sólo había salido unos pasos fuera de la sala cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. Maldijo su mala suerte antes de prepararse para darse la vuelta y salir para usar el balcón para llegar a su habitación, cuando fue detenido por el leve sonido de… tarareo? "Bulma?" Vegeta preguntó mientras se giraba para ver a una deleitada figura balanceándose elegantemente de un lado a otro a un tono que Vegeta había llegado a reconocer como la molesta melodía tocada cuando dos personas se unían en lo que llamaban matrimonio. 'Por qué demonios la mujer estaría tarareando eso a menos… No, no puede ser…' Pensó Vegeta antes de concentrarse en el dedo de Bulma. Mucho tiempo atrás había aprendido que un anillo era el frívolo símbolo de una unión en este planeta. Silenciosamente amenazó a Dende de que era mejor que semejante símbolo no estuviera sobre ella. 'Ese débil bastardo no intentaría hacer a Bulma su esposa; pero si lo hiciera, seguramente ella no aceptaría!' Esperando que esta fuera la verdad, Vegeta exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando observó a Bulma remover su abrigo y guantes.

Ningún anillo.

Por qué se sentía tan aliviado de repente? Sin querer descubrirlo, Vegeta se giró para irse pero se encontró deteniéndose otra vez cuando notó a Bulma sacar una caja de terciopelo del bolsillo de su abrigo. 'No…' Observando mientras Bulma abría la caja y sacaba el resplandeciente anillo dentro, Vegeta se dio cuenta que nunca había visto su rostro iluminarse como lo hizo en ese momento.

"Estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca me ofrecerían uno de estos." Inconscientemente Bulma habló en voz alta mientras sacaba el anillo y lo deslizaba dentro y fuera de su dedo unas pocas veces, asegurando que ajustara. "Perfecto," ella sonrió mientras dejaba puesto el anillo, mirando su perfección con orgullo. La perfección del momento de repente pareció comenzar a desvanecerse cuando comenzó a pensar sobre todo lo que significaba el anillo. Matrimonio; un compromiso de por vida, una eternidad de compañía, hacer el amor, criar hijos—hijos, Trunks! Cómo podría decirle a Trunks sobre esto? Sería pedirle que aceptara otro padre en su vida. Podría pedirle a Jet que se mudara con ellos? Vivir como una gran familia? Ella, Jet, Trunks y Vegeta—Vegeta? Cómo podría decirle? Cómo esperaría que se quedara mientras invitaba a otro hombre a vivir con ella? Cuál era su regla? Nada de quedarse a dormir? Ella no quería simplemente que este hombre pasara una noche, sino una eternidad con ella. Cómo podría explicar todo esto? Cómo podría solucionarlo?

Bulma de repente quiso ofrecer su elogio a Jet por tener la visión para permitirle tiempo para pensar esto. Cómo podría decidir lo que quería cuando parecía que sin importar cómo respondiera a su propuesta, seguiría el dolor? Trunks estaría devastado de finalmente enfrentar la realidad de que ella y Vegeta nunca podrían estar juntos, pero qué hay de Jet? Verdaderamente estaba lista para casarse con él? Sí, él era encantador, romántico, considerado, preocupado, y genuinamente estaba enamorado de ella pero eso era suficiente? Qué hay de sus sentimientos? "Estoy verdaderamente enamorada de Jet?"

"No."

La confiada voz asustó a Bulma y ella se giró, sorprendida de ver que estaba siendo observada. "Vegeta!" Gritó ella, cubriendo su pecho para calmar su respiración. "Estás intentando darme un infarto?!"

"Hiciste una pregunta, te di una respuesta," dijo él sin rodeos, "Tú _no_ estás enamorada de ese hombre y _no_ te casarás con él."

Bulma no pudo evitar mirar incrédula mientras escuchaba su tono de sermón. "Perdón?" Ella definitivamente necesitaba que lo repitiera; no podría haber escuchado lo que pensó haber escuchado.

"Me escuchaste," Vegeta se rehusó a repetirse mientras descruzaba sus brazos y caminaba directo ante Bulma, dejando poco espacio entre los dos. No había forma en que iba a dejarla casarse con este débil. Seguro, ella podía usarlo para su entretenimiento, pero el matrimonio estaba fuera de pregunta. Estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella, pero no por un hombre que era tan indigno—separarse de ella? Él la tuvo en primer lugar? Vegeta intentó no considerar esa tecnicidad con mucho cuidado. Sin importar lo que fue o no fue entre ellos, tenía una responsabilidad para protegerla, y eso lo incluía, de un 'matrimonio' que estaba destinado a fracasar. "Debiste haber regresado este frívolo símbolo al momento que te lo ofreció; no te unirás a él."

Bulma parpadeó, parecía que lo había escuchado bien. "Realmente estás intentando decirme si puedo o no casarme?" Su temperamento estaba ganando fuerza rápidamente; no era nadie para que le ordenaran, especialmente Vegeta.

"Hiciste una pregunta de si amabas o no a este hombre; te di una honesta respuesta negativa. Ahora, como recuerdo, tú me dijiste que no querías tomar parte en esta tonta costumbre humana del matrimonio si no estabas bajo la influencia de tales afectos. Por ende, no estás apropiadamente inclinada a unirte a este hombre." Vegeta habló calmado y controlado con un sonoro argumento. Él mismo se impresionó con el control que demostró.

Bulma permaneció boquiabierta, enmudecida por la valoración de Vegeta de la situación. Primero, porque Vegeta se aseguró de mantener su distancia de ella y cualquier vínculo romántico que hubiese formado en los últimos años. Segundo, porque Vegeta nunca pensaba ni hablaba así de racional. Y tercero, tan reluctante como estaba a admitirlo, estaba de acuerdo con él. Pero semejante afirmación rogaba la pregunta, "Cómo demonios podrías saber lo que siento o no por Jet?"

"Muchas razones," Vegeta fue rápido en responder, "comenzando con tu falta de atracción hacia el hombre."

"Qué?!" Objetó Bulma. "Yo estoy increíblemente atraída a Jet! Él es inteligente, es divertido, es encantador, es--"

"—aburrido," Vegeta la interrumpió. "A quién engañas mujer? Ese tonto vive para adorarte. Te pone en un pedestal, y aunque la idea de ser elogiada podría atraer a algunas mujeres vanidosas, no es para ti. Tú no quieres un inferior; quieres un igual, un reto, alguien con pasión que te mantenga alerta. Ese tonto te pondrá a dormir antes de que demuestre algo cercano a fervor."

"Lo dices tú! No has pasado más que cinco segundos con él. No podrías saber de qué estás hablando." Discutió Bulma, aunque una punzante sensación de acuerdo pulsaba por sus venas.

"Oh," Vegeta sonrió con conocimiento, "entonces si estoy equivocado, por qué no has dormido con él?"

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron considerablemente. "Primero que todo, eso no es tu maldito asunto. Y segundo, qué demonios te hace pensar que no?" Preguntó ella con un tono sugestivo, esperando molestarlo.

La sonrisa de Vegeta sólo se profundizó mientras se acercaba un paso, inclinándose e inhalando un largo respiro de su aroma. "Sé que no has estado con este hombre," confirmó él mientras sus labios se detenían contra su oreja, "porque tu cuerpo aún lleva mi esencia. Si hubieses estado con otro desde nuestros encuentros su olor te envolvería. Pero en vez, aún después de tantos años, todavía estoy en tus poros… así como tú estás en los míos," admitió él para sorpresa de Bulma. No sólo le avisó que podría decir el momento en que durmiera con otro hombre, sino que a su propia manera admitió honestamente que había estado viviendo en celibato como ella durante los últimos años.

'Dende, por qué debe decirme esto ahora?' Gruñó ella ante el efecto extrañamente excitante que sus palabras tuvieron en ella. "Vegeta, por favor," ella lo empujó y giró para tomar asiento en el sofá. "No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos."

"Juegos?" Vegeta actuó golpeado por la implicación. "No estoy jugando juegos contigo mujer," explicó él mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, "simplemente estoy intentando darte algo de perspectiva."

"Perspectiva? Como si realmente te importara," siseó ella amargamente. "Mi matrimonio sería una inconveniencia para ti. Esa es la única razón por la que objetas."

Vegeta sonrió ante el concepto. "Tal vez tienes razón. Realmente no me importa cómo desperdicias el resto de tu vida, pero…" él se detuvo de repente cuando notó una lágrima bajando por la mejilla de su antigua amante. "Mujer?" preguntó él con titubeo mientras levantaba tentativamente su mano para secar su lágrima. Esto era tan diferente a ella; no la había visto llorar frente a él desde que se separaron.

"Qué fue?" preguntó ella tranquilamente mientras mantenía su mirada lejos de él. "Qué fue sobre mi que hizo imposible para ti preocuparte por mi?"

La cruda emoción en su voz fue suficiente para dejar a Vegeta mudo momentáneamente mientras consideraba su pregunta. Ella verdaderamente creía lo que su declaración implicó? Honestamente creía que nunca se preocupó por ella, y aún más sorprendente, que fue algún defecto suyo el que lo había causado? "Bulma," su voz mantuvo una nota de decepción mientras cubría su mejilla con su palma, secando estratégicamente sus lágrimas con su pulgar, "tu pregunta es absurda. No hay una maldita cosa que sea inadecuada de ti; simplemente yo no tengo ninguna capacidad para eso que demandaste."

Girando su cabeza levemente para que sus ojos finalmente pudieran encontrar los suyos, ella buscó alguna verdad en sus palabras. Sorprendentemente, parecía mortalmente serio. "Creo que estás equivocado," sugirió ella arrepentida, "Creo que tienes la capacidad; es sólo que estás muy metido en tus medios para molestarte en hacer el esfuerzo para hacer algo al respecto."

"Pensé que estábamos hablando sobre tus sentimientos, no los míos," desvió él rápidamente, gravemente incómodo con el tema.

"No son lo mismo?" Fue su turno para girar de nuevo su rostro hacia el suyo mientras rogaba una explicación. "Vegeta, compartimos un hijo; no podría tomar una decisión tan seria en mi vida si al menos no pregunto por tus sentimientos en el asunto."

"Ya te dije," espetó Vegeta irritado, "Estás cometiendo un error; tú no--"

"No, Vegeta." Bulma detuvo su repetición. "Sólo me dijiste lo que piensas que _yo_ siento. Quiero saber lo que _tú _sientes. Cómo te sentirías si me caso con Jet?"

"Cómo demonios crees que me sentiría?" Vegeta se puso de pie, enojado de que demandara una respuesta a tan estúpida pregunta. "Crees que quiero que traigas otro hombre a mi hogar? Crees que quiero ver a ese tonto intentar tener alguna influencia sobre _mi_ hijo? Crees que quiero ser mantenido despierto en la noche mientras ustedes dos tienen sexo? Por supuesto que el concepto me enfermaría. Igual que al niño si le dices. Así que, si quieres mi consejo, sé inteligente en esto y dile 'no' al débil. Le ahorrará a mucha gente muchas molestias."

"Excepto a mi," discutió Bulma, "He estado sola por casi siete años, Vegeta. No quiero estarlo más. Y agitar un par de plumas para terminar esa soledad no suena una terrible idea en el momento."

Vegeta sintió un extraño escalofrío bajar por su espina, como si supiera de repente lo que debía haber sido todos esos años para él. "Dende, mujer, escuchaste lo egoísta que es! Lo compasivo? Si tú estás sola consigue un maldito gato como tu padre! No hay necesidad de que te cases!"

La cabeza de Bulma cayó intentando alejar sus insultantes palabras. "Sabes qué, Vegeta," ella se levantó de su asiento, y tomó un largo respiro, "tienes razón. Puedo estar siendo egoísta, pero creo que tengo derecho después de todo lo que he sacrificado por ti y Trunks, para mantener esta destrozada familia—una familia la cual destruiste—junta."

"Oh, entonces ahora todo esto es mi culpa?!" él rió ante la absurdez. "Bueno, confía en mi mujer, si hubiese tenido alguna idea de lo que mi rechazo iba a causarte para tomar decisiones tan estúpidas entonces te habría dejado continuar metiéndote en mi cama!"

Cerrando sus ojos lentamente, ella movió su cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que había dicho. "Dende, no has cambiado en todos estos últimos cinco años. Todo se limita al sexo contigo."

"Qué más hay!?" demandó él, en un momento de brutal honestidad. "Ustedes los humanos tienen el proceso de cortejo más ridículo, lo sabías? Tener cenas juntos, hablar por horas, y tomar parte en varias actividades dentro y afuera--- puedes hacer toda esa basura con _cualquier _hombre o mujer amiga tuya. El 'sexo', mujer, o acostarse es sobre la pasión! _Eso _sólo lo puedes sentir por un ser, puedes compartirlo _sólo_ con _una_ persona. Esas malditas flores que te trae tu débil morirán, las joyas que te compra prontamente serán olvidadas, y las costosas cenas por las que paga sólo añaden libras a tu ya deteriorada figura." Bulma separó sus labios para refutar su insulto, pero Vegeta no le permitió la oportunidad antes de continuar. "El punto es que esta unión tuya está condenada a fracasar antes de que comience. Los esposos no son nada si no tienen el deseo que los mantienen adictos al otro. Tú no tienes ese deseo; lo sé, porque…" Él pausó mientras apretaba sus dientes, debatiendo momentáneamente sus siguientes palabras antes de decirlas, "Sé cómo se ve la pasión en tus ojos, Bulma, porque la vi cuando estuviste conmigo." Él se ahogó en la última palabra, apretando y aflojando sus puños pocas veces; teniendo dificultad en admitir lo que sabía que tenía que decir antes de que fuera muy tarde. "No desperdicies más de tu vida en un hombre indigno de ti." Él envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su rostro, forzándola a mirarlo desde sus ojos ahora hinchados. "Ya has desperdiciado mucho en mi."

Cerrando sus ojos, la única forma de protección que podría levantar para escudarse de su absorbente mirada, ella colocó sus manos sobre las suyas para intentar retirarlas de su rostro. Cuando él no la dejó, se derrumbó ante su afecto, dejándose ser halada contra su pecho. Sus lágrimas brotaron libremente mientras hundía su rostro en la curva de su cuello, permitiéndole moldear su cuerpo en el suyo. Ellos permanecieron juntos por una incierta cantidad de tiempo, Bulma liberando su sufrimiento mientras Vegeta intentaba por primera vez en su vida el arte de consolar.

Aunque ella no estuvo segura cuándo, en algún momento el antiguo amante de Bulma la había alzado en sus brazos y cargado a su habitación. Su llanto nunca cesó desde el momento que él la recostó en su regazo, hasta cuando se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Vegeta había mantenido un determinado silencio durante la liberación emocional de Bulma. Sintió una extraña fusión de tristeza y consuelo mientras se sentaba con ella en su abrazo. Tristeza por todo el dolor que le había causado, pero consolado en que él era el que estaba intentando curarla. Antes, sus sollozos se habían calmado a simples gimoteos, luego los gimoteos se volvieron respiración laboriosa, y finalmente su respiración se había vuelto casi muy calmada para que los captara sus oídos Saiyajín. Sintió un debate interno dentro de él dándose cuenta que no sabía si debía quedarse con la belleza o irse.

Después de decidir que la última causaría mucha menos animosidad entre ellos, Vegeta comenzó a desvestir gentilmente a su antigua mujer y luego la colocó cómodamente bajo sus sedosas sábanas. Viendo sus manchados ojos, Vegeta pausó un momento antes de irse. Alcanzando para secar el líquido, depositó un rápido beso en su frente antes de levantarse de su asiento en su cama para irse; esperando tácitamente que mañana en la mañana le trajera más claridad a la situación.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hm, será? El argumento de Vegeta en contra de casarse con Jet entrará en la cabeza dura de Bulma? U otro Saiyajín tendrá que pesar su opinión en el tema para hacer clara su decisión? Hasta la próxima vez…

------


	18. El Sueño

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 18: El sueño

------

_La habitación era fría y oscura, casi violenta en su presencia, pero la cama en la que yacía era de las más suaves sedas. La oscuridad rodeaba todo su cuerpo, acariciando su desnuda espalda, y deslizándose sobre sus animados pezones. El único brillo de luz en la habitación era aquella que ataba sus manos. Ni soga, ni cables, ni cadenas, la fuerza que calmó sus muñecas para asegurar su indefensión era el sorprendente poder del ki._

_Quién es? Ella no estaba segura. Por qué? No podía descifrarlo. Pero pronto sabría su destino cuando las dos enormes puertas a la habitación de tortura se abrieron._

_Dos hombres entraron._

"_Ella ha sido preparada apropiadamente para usted, Alteza." Un enorme guerrero con cola se inclinó hacia el más bajo hombre con el que había entrado. "Lo dejo si no requiere nada más, señor."_

"_Eso es todo," dijo el más bajo gruñón asintiéndole al hombre para que se fuera. Las puertas de la gran habitación se cerraron, dejando al hombre con aquello que estaba 'preparado' para él. "Perfecto," respiró él roncamente removiendo la capa que estaba colgada de sus hombros. Luego procedió a retirar lentamente sus guantes, armadura, botas, y la parte superior de su traje de combate, dejando sólo sus ajustados pantalones de combate y un dorado medallón que subía por el cuerpo de su presa mientras gateaba sobre ella. "Mi mascota desea jugar?" su voz era profunda y sexy, sus ojos estaban llenos con nada sino lujuria, el bulto en sus pantalones sólo probaba más ese punto._

_La mujer bajo él giró su cabeza cuando bajó sus labios en un intento por capturar los suyos. Ella no era 'juguete' de ningún hombre; no sería tomada sin una pelea._

_Su captor liberó una desafiante carcajada mientras lo excitaba su desafianza. "Tú te someterás a mi, pequeña," previó él subiendo lentamente sus dedos por su brazo y detuvo su palma en frente del ki que esposaba sus muñecas. Forzando sus brazos desde atrás de su cabeza, colocó su cuerpo de rodillas, sonriendo malvadamente cuando el cambio de posiciones le permitió a la sedosa sábana que cubría su perfecto cuerpo caer, dejándola completamente expuesta a sus penetrantes ojos. "Hermosa," susurró él mientras dejaba caer sus muñecas detrás de su cuello para poder usar ambas manos para explorar sus femeninas curvas._

_Ella desvió sus ojos mientras sus callosas manos dominaban su cuerpo. Intentó alejarse pero su controlador agarre la mantuvo inmóvil. Estaba indefensa para hacer algo sometida a su gentil tortura._

"_Te gusta eso?" preguntó él después de escucharla liberar un involuntario gemido cuando sus manos rozaron contra los suaves rizos azules que escondía su premio. "Quieres más?" La pregunta claramente fue retórica, no tenía interés en su respuesta. Ella iba a llenarse de él antes de que la noche terminara, le gustara o no._

_Pasando una mano por sus muslos suavemente separó sus piernas, permitiéndole acceso a su meta. Contra su gimoteo de protesta, él deslizó un dígito dentro de su entrada moderadamente húmeda. "Tendremos que hacer algo sobre esto," susurró él mientras comenzaba a explorar su entrada con más cuidado, memorizando cada punto que provocaba un gimoteo, o un gemido de satisfacción. Estuvo complacido de encontrar muchos, cuando sus suaves pliegues rápidamente se cubrían con su espesa y fluida excitación. "Mucho mejor," ronroneó él, retirando finalmente sus dedos de su entrada, disfrutando del profundo y gutural gruñido de insatisfacción que liberó._

_Él agarró su mentón con su mano libre obligándola a mirar mientras lamía todo su néctar de sus dedos. "Quieres una probada?" preguntó él, observando sus ojos llenos de lujuria contemplar su respuesta. Él no esperó por su respuesta antes de deslizar su mano alrededor de su cuello y forzar sus labios sobre los suyos en un hiriente beso; devorando su boca con su lengua, permitiéndole saborearse totalmente._

_Él sintió sus manos deslizarse por sus hombros mientras se fijaban alrededor de su baja espalda para ayudarla a acercarse más a él, hundiéndose en su apasionado beso. Él sonrió contra sus labios antes de separarse. "Te lo dije, te rendirías." Él se dio cuenta de su error casi inmediatamente después de terminar su declaración. Su lujuriosa niebla pareció desvanecerse mientras comenzaba a forcejear contra él una vez más._

_Envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura mientras la bajaba de espalda sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el propio para mantenerla en posición. "Tanta pasión," ronroneó él mientras pasaba su dedo por su quijada. La paliza que recibió su espalda de su despiadado intento por soltarse de su agarre sólo sirvió para cargar su ardiente fuego por ella._

_Él permitió sus forcejeos por varios minutos antes de que su respiración se tornara rampante, habiéndose agotado efectivamente. "Debiste ahorrar tu energía," él sacudió su cabeza decepcionado, "ahora soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca contigo."_

"_No," un suave susurro salió de la exhausta mujer._

"_Ah, entonces la deidad habla," él sonrió ante su desesperación. "Deseas preguntar algo de mi?" cuestionó él tímidamente, quería escuchar la voz de la mujer a la que estaba por enseñarle el verdadero significado del placer._

"_Si estás determinado a tomarme contra mi voluntad," respiró ella fuertemente, aún muy débil por sus suministros y su fracasado ataque, "Quiero saber quién eres… quiero encajar un nombre con la bestia que maldeciré hasta el final de mi existencia."_

_Él sintió su corazón detenerse cuando su propósito pareció nublarse. 'Esto no está bien,' decidió él seguro. Nunca había mantenido una mujer en su cama que no lo deseara al final; jugara duro para ganar, sí, pero contra su voluntad. Qué se estaba perdiendo? "No me deseas, mujer?" preguntó él, el shock evidente en su tono. "Pero, soy el gran Saiyajín no Ouji! Debes rogar por mi caricia!" exclamó él, nunca le había pasado esto antes, su 'esclava de placer' siempre se rendía a su crudo atractivo sexual._

"_Vegeta?" El suave y confundido susurro de su nombre cosquilleó sus oídos. "Así es como tú me ves?" El dolor en su voz era evidente. Qué estaba pasando?_

"_Suficiente mujer!" Gritó él, su temperamento sacando lo mejor de él. "Tu estás aquí para complacerme! Eso es lo que harás!"_

"_No soy tu prostituta privada!" La voz se volvió más furiosa mientras sus forcejeos por alejarse de él ganaban ímpetu, "Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Vegeta?! Soy la madre de tu hijo!"_

_Madre de tu hijo… Las palabras se repitieron en su mente, completamente perplejo por la revelación. "Bulma?" cuestionó él en completo asombro mientras la niebla que había escondido sus sentidos del conocimiento de a quién había intentado dominar se aclaró. "No," susurró él mientras rápidamente liberaba el ki atando sus muñecas y se retiraba sobre ella para poder cubrir su revelado cuerpo con la descartada sábana de seda. "Bulma, yo--"_

"_Así es como me ves?" gimió ella entre sollozos, encerrándose fuertemente bajo la sábana de seda, "Un insignificante cuerpo que necesita ser conquistado?"_

"_No!" objetó él furiosamente, capturando sus mejillas con sus sudorosas palmas para forzarla a escuchar su punto. "Yo—Yo no sabía que eras tú… yo nunca habría…"_

"_Te odio," ella intentó retirar sus manos. "Me llevaste a creer que habías aprendido a preocuparte por mi… Pensé… Dende, soy tan tonta! Nunca seré lo que quieres! No soy fuerte como tú, poderosa como tú. Escasamente he puesto un pie fuera de la Tierra, no he experimentado el espacio como tú, yo… no soy de tu raza, no soy Saiyajín, sólo una patética humana. Nunca podría haber sido lo que querías… nunca podría haber sido nada más que un cuerpo para ti, una esclava para que tú hicieras lo que desearas."_

"_Mujer, deja esto!" insistió él mientras le daba una leve sacudida para ayudarla a invocar su sentido racional. "Eso no es verdad! No me importa de qué raza seas. Te quiero sólo a ti. Quiero todo de ti," él forzó sus labios sobre los suyos para probar su punto. Después de unos breves momentos de resistencia, finalmente ella sucumbió a lo que él sabía que quería. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, él la sintió llevar su enrojecido cuerpo contra el suyo. "Sí, Bulma," él jadeó su nombre mientras movía sus labios de los suyos para comenzar a ponerse al corriente con su cuerpo. "Dime que quieres lo mismo."_

_Tomando varios respiros profundos para calmar sus acalorados jadeos, Bulma cerró sus ojos contemplando su demanda. Sabiendo su respuesta, ella respondió con un sonoro, "No," eso detuvo las caricias de su amor instantáneamente. Por primera vez sus ojos se levantaron para rogar con los suyos por alguna sana explicación de cómo no lo deseaba como él la deseaba a ella, ella explicó, "Nada ha cambiado para mi, aún quiero amor."_

_Con un exasperado suspiro, Vegeta recostó su cabeza contra sus robustos senos, tomándose unos momentos para considerar sus palabras. "El niño piensa que te amo," susurró él para sorpresa de su mujer._

"_Lo sé, él me dijo eso," respondió ella con todo lo que pudo, insegura de a dónde estaba conduciendo su tren de ideas._

"_Tal vez," comenzó él con titubeo, "Tal vez la deducción del niño tenga algo de verdad."_

_Sorprendida por su valoración, Bulma apenas logró pedir más explicación. "Vegeta, qué estás diciendo?"_

_Levantando su cabeza para fijar sus ojos con los suyos, simplemente la miró por varios minutos, como si buscara en sus ojos alguna especie de señal. Una vez que pareció concluir lo que estaba pensando, admitió finalmente. "Si amar significa traerte flores, y escribirte poesía, y llevarte a cenar, y comprarte obsequios," él hizo una mueca mencionando cada elemento, "entonces no te amo, porque no tengo deseo de hacer ninguna de esas cosas por ti. Pero si 'amarte' significa que debo protegerte de todo daño, y que debo mantenerte toda para mi, en mi hogar, mi cama, entonces puedo no ser tan adverso al concepto como originalmente estaba inclinado a serlo."_

_Bulma forzó una inexpresiva carcajada mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la almohada, "Lo haces sonar como un negocio."_

"_No sé qué más esperas de mi," él contuvo un gruñido. Estaba intentando ser honesto con ella; __**ella**__ era la que estaba siendo irracional._

_Con un largo suspiro, Bulma envolvió el rostro de su compañero entre sus palmas y lentamente hizo la pregunta que decidiría a dónde irían de ahora en adelante. "Qué sientes por mi, Vegeta?"_

"_Pensé que te había dicho--" espetó él, irritado de que tuviera que repetirlo._

"_Sé que no te gusta la palabra amor, eso está bien, pero lo que necesito escuchar de ti no es sólo una palabra, necesito tu completa honestidad." Bulma intentó explicar sus instrucciones exactas. "Sólo dime cómo te sientes sobre mi. Dices que quieres protegerme, y obviamente aún quieres una relación física, pero eso es? Es eso para lo que me ves como uso para ti?"_

_Frunciendo sus ojos, Vegeta resopló ante su insultante sugestión. Sentándose en la cama la miró. "Si yo sólo quisiera sexo fácilmente podría encontrar cientos de mujeres que serían mucho menos peleonas que tú, Bulma. Y siendo la madre de mi hijo tengo una responsabilidad para protegerte de cualquier y todos los peligros referentes a nuestra relación. En tanto como a mi 'uso' para ti, como me lo has señalado tan claramente numerosas veces, todo lo que tengo es provisto por tu familia, referente a cuánto parezco molestarte. Lo cual debe seducir a cualquier hombre __**cuerdo**__ al contar sus bendiciones por tener el privilegio de vivir en la cima del lujo sin tener que tratar con la neurosis de una tonta mujer como tú, sin embargo, infortunadamente yo __**no**__ soy un hombre cuerdo, y aparentemente también un glotón de castigo porque no quiero que seamos indiferentes. No te quiero con otro hombre! No quiero que mi hijo tenga otro padre! Y no quiero vivir el resto de mis días solo y miserable, quiero pasarlos juntos, en sufrimiento, contigo!"_

_Asombrada por sus pensamientos, sólo una expresión podría explicar lo que sus comentarios le habían hecho a la cordura de su psique. "No estoy segura si debo besarte o golpearte."_

_Vegeta sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le fruncía, "Voto por ambas, no es que la última me afectara mucho."_

_Atrapada por su incentivo, Bulma se inclinó, golpeando sus puños contra su pecho. Sólo completó unos pocos golpes, sin embargo, antes de que el Saiyajín no Ouji detuviera su ataque al capturar sus brazos detrás de su espalda. "Tsk, tsk, que temperamento tienes, Srta. Briefs," se burló él mientras movía sus labios para comenzar a acariciar su cuello. "Pero, puedo pensar en una mejor forma para que alivies esas frustraciones tuyas."_

_Sintiendo las cobijas retirarse de su cuerpo, Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras se rendía a la gentil tortura de su lengua. "Esto significa que somos una… ah… qué nos hace esto?" ella estaba insegura de la terminología correcta para ella y su príncipe._

"_Somos esposos," respiró él roncamente contra su oído, "indefinidamente…"_

"MAMA!!!!!!"

------

"Ah," Bulma gritó mientras saltaba de su feliz sueño para encontrar a su hijo sentado en su cama con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buenos días, mamá," el joven dijo entusiasmado, "no quise despertarte, pero son las once y _realmente _estoy hambriento."

"Las once?" Los ojos de Bulma se movieron hacia su reloj. "No puedo creer que dormí así de tarde, lo siento mucho, Trunks," ella se giró hacia su hijo. "No tenías nada de comer? Por qué no le pediste a tu padre llevarte a desayunar?"

"Bueno, lo habría hecho, pero también ha estado durmiendo toda la mañana. Iba a esperar, pero estoy muy hambriento," él tocó su estómago para efecto, "Pensé que sería menos peligroso despertarte primero."

Tomándose unos momentos para retirar el sueño de sus ojos, Bulma se permitió un corto bostezo antes de prometerle a su hijo bajar y comenzar a cocinar el desayuno para ellos. "Sólo dame un minuto para agarrar mi bata y echar un poco de agua en mi cara, sí?"

"De acuerdo," aceptó el niño, mientras se bajaba de la cama y observaba a su madre agarrar su larga bata y envolverla a su alrededor antes de entrar a su baño. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, los ojos de Trunks aterrizaron en el vestido que su madre había estado usando la noche anterior. Estuvo un poco sorprendido de encontrarlo tirado tan desarregladamente en la silla junto a su cama; su madre siempre era cuidadosa de mantener sus vestidos en perfecto orden. Decidiendo sorprender a su madre al acomodar su vestido, caminó y levantó la ligera prenda. Después de colocarlo pulcramente sobre la silla, el sonido de un bajo golpe en el piso distrajo al niño dándose cuenta que había dejado caer algo. Pensando que era la cartera de su madre, Trunks se agachó para recoger el objeto, pero para su shock, la caja que había tirado era mucho más pequeña que una cartera. Sin tomarse un momento para considerar la privacidad de su madre, el medio Saiyajín abrió la caja de terciopelo negro; ante sus ojos brillaba un brillante zafiro sobre un anillo dorado. "Mamá, qué es esto?" Él llamó inconscientemente en el baño del que finalmente salía su madre.

"Qué es qu--" antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, la respuesta yacía ante ella. "Es sólo un obsequio de Jet, cariño." Caminando hacia el pequeño, Bulma removió el anillo de compromiso de sus manos y lo colocó sobre su tocador, lejos de su alcance. Agarrando la mano de su hijo, Bulma comenzó a guiarlo fuera de su habitación, y hacia la cocina, esperando que no siguiera más mención del anillo.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

"Por qué Jet te dio eso, mamá?" cuestionó Trunks mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

"Como son las once, supongo que podrías almorzar desde que el desayuno ya pasó. Qué te gustaría comer?" Ella ignoró completamente su pregunta, esperando que la tentación de la comida fuera suficiente para distraer al niño.

"Por qué no me respondes, mamá?" Su tono mantuvo una nota de tristeza que obligó a Bulma a detener su búsqueda en el refrigerador para dirigirse hacia las preocupaciones de su hijo. Regresando a la mesa de la cocina, Bulma levantó al niño en sus brazos, y luego robó su asiento, sentándolo en su regazo para que pudiera comenzar a explicar.

"He estado viendo a Jet por un tiempo, los dos nos hemos divertido mucho juntos, lo sabes verdad?" ella pausó mientras Trunks asentía lentamente en acuerdo. "Bueno, después de que dos personas pasan mucho tiempo juntas, sus sentimientos comienzan a crecer, y como tal, ellos quieren que su relación crezca a algo más serio. Y cuando eso pasa--"

"Jet te pidió casarte con él, no es cierto?" Trunks interrumpió a su madre, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir después.

"Sí, lo hizo," ella podía ver tan claramente el dolor y la devastación en los ojos de su hijo cuando hizo la deducción. "Después de nuestra conversación de ayer, no tengo que preguntar para saber cómo esto debe hacerte sentir."

"Papá sabe?" preguntó Trunks sobre un susurro, su cabeza aún muy baja.

"Sí, se lo dije después de que llegué a casa anoche," ella suspiró ante el recuerdo. Su intercambio había sido una extraña fusión de positivismo y pesimismo.

"Y qué te dijo?" la gacha cabeza del niño se levantó, esperando tal vez que su padre hubiese seguido su consejo y dicho la verdad a su madre. "Te convenció de no casarte con Jet?"

Besando gentilmente a su hijo en su frente, cuidadosamente escogió su respuesta, "Trunks, hablé con tu padre, y él me aconsejó considerar seriamente si casarme o no con Jet sea una buena idea, y lo estoy, no le he dicho 'sí' a su propuesta, pero cariño, tienes que entender, aún si no me caso con Jet, eso no significa que me casaré con tu padre."

Afirmando con su cabeza, Trunks aceptó esa pequeña victoria que escuchó en su explicación. "Entiendo, tú y papá tienen problemas, ambos me aman, bla bla bla…"

Con una incontrolable risa, Bulma bajó a su hijo al piso. "Podrías trabajar para hacer que eso suene menos forzado," reprimió ella antes de regresar al refrigerador. "Por qué no despiertas a tu papá y ves qué quiere comer, de esa forma puedo matar dos pájaros con una piedra, sí, Trunks?" preguntó ella mientras sacaba unas cosas del congelador. Cuando no recibió respuesta preguntó otra vez colocando las cosas en el mesón. "Trun--" Antes de que pudiera completar su nombre, una mano se deslizó sobre sus labios, mientras un brazo rodeaba su cintura, halándola contra un musculoso pecho. Tan paralizante abrazo habría asustado a cualquier mujer normal, pero una vez que el fuerte aroma del hombre quien la había aprehendido cosquilleó sus sentidos, supo que ningún peligro vendría a ella; al menos no físicamente.

"Me dejaste antes de que pudiéramos terminar nuestra diversión, mujer," la voz de Vegeta ronroneó en el oído de su mujer. "Y ahora te escucho decirle al niño que aún no has decidido lo que vas a hacer sobre _Jet_. Honestamente, actúas como si nada de lo que te dije entrara en tu duro cráneo," dijo él mientras pellizcaba su cuello con sus dientes, ya imaginando el momento en el que hundiría sus colmillos en su carne.

"No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, Vegeta," siseó Bulma mientras se zafaba de su agarre, girándose para encararlo con una enojada mirada. "Anoche nunca dije que no me casaría con Jet--"

"No estoy hablando de anoche," Vegeta la interrumpió, mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado del mesón, atrapando su cuerpo contra el suyo, "estoy hablando de esta mañana, en nuestro sueño." Creyendo que era suficiente explicación, Vegeta regresó a su ataque en su cuello, pero sólo para ser empujado una vez más.

"De qué hablas!?" ella sacudió su cabeza con desconcierto. "Los sueños no significan nada, Vegeta, y ciertamente no tienen nada que ver con nuestra relación, o falta de ella."

Frunciendo sus ojos, Vegeta se irguió. "Estás diciendo que no soñaste conmigo esta mañana?"

Fue el turno de Bulma para fruncir sus ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos, pareciendo afrontada. "Sabes, tu ego nunca deja de asombrarme. Anoche tuve una de las noches más románticas de mi vida, con _Jet_. Si fuera a soñar con alguien, habría sido con _él_. Así que en el nombre de Dende, qué te haría pensar que en vez soñaría _contigo_?"

"Porque yo estaba soñando _contigo_!" admitió él, levantando su voz lentamente. "Lo que comenzó como uno de mis típicos sueños sexuales terminó como un profundo diálogo sobre mis _sentimientos_ por ti! Y, desde que bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia _eso_ estaría en primer plano en mi mente mientras mi cuerpo deseaba una liberación física, _tú _ciertamente invadiste _mis_ sueños. Entonces no actúes como si no tuvieras idea de lo que estoy hablando, nuestra conversación, aunque en un nivel psicosomático, fue tan genuina como las palabras que estamos intercambiando en este momento."

Cubriendo sus labios, sorprendida por las conocidas visiones que había mencionado, ninguna otra respuesta podría formarse en la mente de la genio científica, "Pero cómo?"

Levemente aliviado de que su débil mente humana había aceptado su admisión como la verdad, él comenzó a explicar, "Los Saiyajín tienen habilidades telepáticas, has escuchado de Kakarotto usando un elemento de ellas cuando lee los pensamientos de sus compañeros después de llegar tarde, como siempre, para la batalla. Otro elemento es la conexión en sueños. Aunque no es común de que pueda hacerse con alguien no Saiyajín, cuando un vínculo se desarrolla se sabe que pasa. En nuestro caso, he concluido que el nuestro comenzó en algún momento durante mi triple celo. Había pensando que con el tiempo que pasamos separados simplemente se deterioraría, pero parece que todo lo que necesitó fue un leve tirón, como debiste haberlo dado anoche, y se desarrolló de nuevo, aparentemente más fuerte."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bulma intentó desesperadamente entender todos esos nuevos conceptos de los que le informaba, "espera un minuto. Entonces, estás diciéndome que cuando tuviste tu celo, creaste un vínculo psicológico entre nosotros dos, y pensaste que sería una mala idea informarme de esto porque…" ella cerró sus manos, esperando que pudiera darle una respuesta a esta amargada verdad.

"Porque, pensé que el maldito vínculo moriría," espetó él su respuesta condescendiente. "Mira, sabes que nunca quise una familia, mucho menos una compañera. Así que, pensé que dejándote ir sería lo mejor para todo lo involucrado. No fue sino hasta anoche que me di cuenta que dejarte ir no era una opción. Por tanto como nos gustase pensar somos tan irresistibles para el otro que hemos sido incapaces de desear a otro, la realidad en el asunto es que no podemos. Un vínculo Saiyajín une a dos personas para toda la eternidad, pero el nuestro sólo estaba en la primera fase, pensé que podría romperse, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado. Aún te deseo, y _sé _que aún me deseas. No tenemos elección; debemos completar nuestra unión y volvernos esposos, así como lo aceptamos en el sueño."

"Esto es demente," Bulma apenas pudo decir mucho más. "No creo nada de esto. No entiendo nada de esto! Ayer no te preocupabas por mi, ahora quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo por un sueño?"

"Sé que esto es mucho para que tu mente inferior entienda, así como el concepto de 'amor' lo es para mi ser Saiyajín, pero el hecho aún permanece salvo los otros elementos, tú y yo somos apasionados sólo por el otro. Estaríamos negándonos al ignorarlo," Vegeta dio unos pasos hacia su futura mujer, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su rígido cuerpo. "Escúchame, Bulma, sé que estás confundida, yo también, pero si hay algo que conozco, es mi herencia. Un vínculo era muy sagrado para la gente de Vegetasei. Nunca imaginé tener la oportunidad de formar parte en uno, mucho menos sentir el deseo de completar uno, pero sí, sé que esto está bien, puedo sentirlo. Así que, si confías en mi, vendrás conmigo esta noche, y nos uniremos," él pausó tomando un corto respiro antes de descansar su frente contra la suya, "pero no te obligaré. Esperaré por ti esta noche, y no otra. Estoy haciendo a un lado mi orgullo por ti, Bulma, pero sólo esta noche." Terminando su explicación, la besó gentilmente en la frente, y luego se giró para irse sin ningún diálogo suplementario en el tema.

Una vez que estuvo sola en la cocina, Bulma se hundió en el piso, sus rodillas aún débiles de sus gentiles palabras. Perdida en un mar de información, una pregunta plagaba sus pensamientos más que ninguna, 'Qué voy a hacer ahora?'

------

**Nota de LGV:** Hmm… Bulma irá con Vegeta como lo pide? O su naturaleza orgullosa y su corazón tantas veces destrozado la alejarán de lo que sabe que quiere? Descúbranlo la próxima vez…

------


	19. La Decisión

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Advertencia: LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!!!... Están avisados...**

------

Capítulo 19: La Decisión

------

Bulma estaba sentada golpeando su lápiz contra su escritorio, incapaz de pensar en nada menos que sus dos propuestas más recientes. 'Espero más de treinta años para tener a un hombre que pida pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, pero antes de que pueda disfrutarlo, un segundo, a último minuto, lanza su sombrero al aro. Dende, he estado viviendo con Vegeta por siete años, y espera hasta que otro hombre se me proponga para presentar este ultimátum? Únete conmigo ahora, o nunca. El valor de ese hombre! Todo es haz-o-muere con él. Quiere que decida el resto de mi vida en menos de veinticuatro horas? Bueno, será mejor que esté listo para una desilusión. Se lo merecería el bastardo después de todo por lo que me hizo pasar,' dijo ella mientras se recostaba en su silla, intentando reunir sus pensamientos.

Elegir cómo iba a pasar el resto de su vida no era una decisión para ser tomada a la ligera. Ella no podía dejar que el rencor fuera un factor en su toma de decisión. Tenía que mirar esto desde todos los ángulos. Primero, estaba su hijo. No era que sus sentimientos fueran ambiguos. Sabía muy bien que la odiaría toda una eternidad si descubría que se rindió a la oportunidad de reunir a su pequeña familia. Pero, entonces por supuesto, estaban sus deseos: seguridad, comodidad, amor, afecto, confianza, devoción, y una cantidad de otros elementos que Jet poseía. Estaba ignorando todos aquellos que quería?

'Pero qué hay de la más importante, Bulma, _Pasión_?' se preguntó a sí misma mientras recuerdos de su conversación con Vegeta la noche anterior entraban en su cabeza. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría, sabía que Vegeta tenia razón. En tanto como intentara negarlo, Bulma nunca sintió esa chispa que sintió con su antiguo amante, el fervor que la mantenía deseando más de él, y _sólo _él. Sí, Jet era apuesto, y encantador, y siempre era divertido estar con él, pero también Yamcha, y entre más comenzaba a analizar sus sentimientos, más se daba cuenta que igualaban aquellos que tenía por el ex-peleador Z.

'Desearía poderlos encontrar en un sólo hombre,' gruñó Bulma mientras giraba su silla para encarar la ventana tras ella. Su oficina estaba en el piso treinta y dos, y por lo tanto tenía una hermosa vista del horizonte de Ciudad Oeste. Siempre era particularmente asombroso durante el atardecer, tomando ventaja de su puesto observando oscurecer, esperaba que alguna especie de inspiración relajara su mente.

'Apuesto que Vegeta está observando esto ahora.' La idea entró en su mente inconscientemente. Lo había atrapado tantas veces durante años sobre el domo que llamaban hogar, observando el día desvanecerse en noche. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si pensaba en el atardecer como un símbolo de otro día de su vida desperdiciado, o como una bendición por otro día vivido en paz. 'Hm, mi dinero es lo primero,' decidió ella, sabiendo que Vegeta es un pesimista antes que algo más. Uno de sus más grandes temores era que su negatividad la arrastrara junto con él. Su mala disposición en más de una ocasión ya había partido en dos su corazón.

'Cuánto peor será ese dolor si le entrego totalmente mi corazón? No sería el fin para el extenso daño que podría hacerme,' anotó ella asustada. 'Dende, cómo puedo considerar esto? Conozco a Vegeta; destrozará mi corazón si se lo entrego!' Girando su silla hacia su escritorio, Bulma decidió no contemplar más sus opciones. Pensar en esta decisión sólo la llevaría por mal camino. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para asegurar su felicidad y la felicidad de su familia.

Levantó su teléfono rápidamente y marcó un número celular. Después de tres timbres, una voz del otro lado la saludó. "Hola, Jet. Tengo mi respuesta."

------

"Son las ocho. Dónde crees que esté mamá, papá?" Preguntó Trunks levemente preocupado mientras continuaba devorando su pizza. Hace media hora, sesenta pizzas habían llegado para la cena de padre e hijo, con una nota de la señora de la casa enviando sus arrepentimientos de que no pudiera llegar a casa a tiempo para unírseles. Ambos hombres habían encontrado curioso el desarrollo.

"Probablemente está trabajando hasta tarde," respondió Vegeta entre mordiscos, asumiendo que la razón para su ausencia era por su contemplación de su propuesta.

"No la molestaste antes, verdad?" acusó Trunks mientras abría otra caja. "Sólo acepté dejarlos solos a los dos para que pudieran resolver las cosas. Pero sin mamá en la cena, debes haber hecho un buen trabajo en eso."

Vegeta gruñó ante su insultante hijo. "Feh, sólo espera hasta que crezcas y tengas que tratar con una mujer. Veremos lo bien que lo harás," respondió él bruscamente.

"Bueno, no podría ser mucho peor que tú," el semi Saiyajín murmuró por lo bajo, antes de ser asustado con un enojado, "Escuché eso" de su padre inmediatamente después.

Luego el par cayó bajo un período de silencio por lo que quedaba de la comida. Cuando terminaron, Trunks tomó las tazas vacías y las depositó en el lavaplatos mientras Vegeta limpiaba la mesa al estallar rápidamente todas las cajas de pizza. Era lo más cercano a un quehacer doméstico que hubiese hecho. "Muy bien niño, ahora piérdete esta noche. Necesito tiempo a solas con tu madre, entiendes?"

"Seguro, papá!" Prometió Trunks mientras agarraba un pote de helado para llevarlo al centro de entretenimiento. Estaba en el sótano de la casa, lo lejos suficiente de la habitación de sus padres para dar la ilusión de su ausencia, mientras se mantenía bien entretenido durante la noche. "Buena suerte entonces!" él se despidió antes de irse para encerrarse por el resto de la noche.

Una vez que la costa estuvo despejada, Vegeta se dirigió hacia su habitación para esperar por el comienzo de los eventos de esta noche. La idea de su mujer de cabello azul rechazándolo no cruzó una vez por la mente de Vegeta, indiferente de las reservas que sabía tenía ella, esta noche, estaba seguro, sería una noche digna de recordar.

------

Eran las diez y media cuando Bulma finalmente regresó a casa. Había llamado a Jet para pedirle encontrarse con ella para cenar. Parecía correcto darle su respuesta en persona. Decir que estuvo sorprendido habría sido una exageración. Aunque fácilmente pudo ver la desilusión en sus ojos, debió haber sospechado que su respuesta sería negativa. "Mereces mucho más de lo que puedo darte," le había dicho ella en un honesto intento por ayudarlo a entender que el final de su relación verdaderamente era una pérdida sólo para ella. Jet era un hombre maravilloso, y merecía estar con una mujer que pudiera apreciar eso totalmente. Aunque se habían separado amigablemente, Bulma no dudaba que pasaría mucho tiempo, antes de que escuchara de él otra vez. Ella le creyó cuando le había dicho que la amaba, y por un momento, cuando le dijo adiós, deseó que pudiera haberlo amado de la misma manera.

'Bueno, ese fuera, sólo uno más,' pensó ella con nervioso sarcasmo, sabiendo que anterior a las dos rupturas sería la más fácil. No era que pensara que Vegeta estaría tan destrozado como Jet, pero fácilmente Bulma podría ver una violenta reacción después de que se hubiese 'tragado su orgullo' para la noche. 'Él es egoísta aún cuando se supone que va a estar entregándose a mi,' ella frunció ante la idea mientras subía las escaleras. Después de hacer una breve parada en su habitación para dejar su bolsa y cambiarse en un par de pantalones de pijama de seda, pensando que este intercambio tomaría un momento y no quería tener que cambiarse después, se dirigió por el corredor hacia su habitación.

Tomando un largo respiro, lentamente levantó su mano y golpeó dos veces en su puerta. Después que pasaron unos minutos y no hubo una respuesta, optó por dejarse entrar. Después de abrir la puerta tranquilamente, Bulma entró en la fría área. 'Debí haber usado una bata,' se reprimió ella por elegir un pijama donde el top era sin mangas. Deteniéndose dentro, cerró la puerta tras ella, mirando la habitación para encontrar al hombre en cuestión. "Vegeta?" llamó ella su nombre suavemente. Caminando hacia la cama, notó una simple vela encendida en la mesita de noche. 'Aw, este es tu intento de ser romántico, Vegeta?' se preguntó ella con una irresistible sonrisa mientras asimilaba el ambiente de la habitación.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que había estado en esta habitación. Hizo un punto de nunca entrar, tal vez temerosa a un nivel celosa de que encontrara algún tipo de señal de que hubiese tenido a otras mujeres ahí. Esa idea siempre la asustó más que alguna otra, Vegeta, _su_ Vegeta, con otra mujer. Ella imaginó sacarle los ojos a la mujer, si existiera.

"Vegeta?" lo llamó ella otra vez mientras tomaba asiento en su cama. Parecía ilógico que la dejara plantada para un compromiso que él había propuesto. 'Tal vez temía que no viniera. Estoy en la hora,' ella miró el reloj en su mesita. Faltaba una hora para la media noche. 'Me pregunto dónde podría estar?' ella se levantó otra vez de la cama y comenzó a buscar a su príncipe Saiyajín. "Maldición, Vegeta, dónde estás? Si no sales ahora, me voy!"

"Aquí estoy mujer, deja tus chillidos!" anunció su profunda voz desde la entrada del balcón.

Girando su cabeza para ver su silueta a la luz de la luna, ella frunció. "Entonces por eso es que está tan frío aquí. Cerrarías esa puerta, voy a pescar una neumonía!" siseó ella, de alguna forma sorprendida de que hubiera estado sentado en el balcón, sin camisa, en medio del invierno.

"Bueno, no podemos permitir eso, verdad," Bulma pudo ver su sonrisa a través de la oscuridad de su habitación mientras cerraba y aseguraba la puerta del balcón. Una vez que estuvieron completamente resguardados adentro, Vegeta cruzó la habitación hasta que estuvo cara a cara con su pronta mujer. "Me tuviste esperando mucho tiempo, te haré pagar por eso antes de que la noche termine," imaginó él mientras caminaba predador a su alrededor.

Bulma cruzó sus brazos y se giró para mirarlo, deteniendo su ronda prontamente. "No, Vegeta, no me harás pagar por nada porque no voy a quedarme. No vine para lo que sea que tengas en mente. Sólo vine a decirte que no voy a casarme con Jet. Tenías razón en que nosotros no teníamos el tipo de química que dos personas necesitan para quedarse con la otra por el resto de sus vidas, así que le devolví su anillo y terminé con él esta noche." Ella se detuvo entonces, dándole unos momentos para responder, pero cuando no lo hizo, ella terminó, "bueno, eso era, así que buenas noches." Girándose, ella intentó salir sin más dificultad, pero rápidamente fue apartada cuando Vegeta bloqueó su camino hacia la puerta.

"No, eso no _es,_" corrigió él mientras lentamente la regresaba hacia su cama. "No has dicho _por qué_ deseas irte."

"No pensé que tuviera, me dijiste que no me obligarías a quedarme, así que déjame ir," demandó ella mientras intentaba rodearlo, él bloqueó su paso una segunda vez.

"Dije que no te obligaría a completar nuestra unión, pero nunca dije que no demandaría una explicación de tu rechazo," explicó él razonablemente, manteniendo sus brazos firmemente cruzados frente a su pecho. "Y?"

Tomando un largo respiro, Bulma caminó hacia su cama, y tomó asiento. "Por dónde comienzo?" ella le disparó una sucia mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos defensivamente. "Aparte del hecho de que estás ordenándome elegir cómo viviré el resto de mi vida en menos de medio día es completamente irrazonable, después de reflexionar, me di cuenta que tenías razón todos esos años cuando dijiste que ibas a ser una decepción; porque eso es exactamente lo que has sido para mi estos últimos cinco años, Vegeta. Me mantuve deseando que le dieras un giro a tu vida, y cambiaras para bien. Mantuve esta secreta esperanza por tanto tiempo de que cambiarías tu opinión sobre nosotros, pero nunca lo hiciste. Y luego, sólo porque hubo una oportunidad de que podría pasar el resto de mi vida con otro hombre, decidiste que querías más que sólo un… un lo que sea hubiese entre nosotros," ella fue incapaz de encontrar una palabra suficiente para llamar lo que eran para el otro. "Supongo, cuando todo se refiere a eso, mi punto es que no quiero un hombre que sólo me vea como algo importante en su vida cuando se enfrenta con la posibilidad de perderme. Necesito algo menos transcendente que eso."

Vegeta permaneció en silencio mientras hablaba. Concedería, aunque no verbalmente, que ella tenía un punto o dos en sus argumentos, la base de sus creencias eran completamente falsas, e intentaba corregir eso. Sentándose levemente junto a ella, comenzó su cuidadosa refutación. "No pareces entender, mujer, que lo que estoy ofreciéndote no es efímero. Será tan duradero como nuestras vidas en esta dimensión y la próxima," él se detuvo, doblando su codo para descansarlo contra su rodilla para poder apoyar su gacha cabeza en su mano. "Mira, Bulma, sé que no soy el más fácil de soportar de los hombres, pero seamos honestos, ciertamente tú no eres la más sumisa de las mujeres." Él levantó su mano libre para cubrir sus labios antes de que pudiera refutar su declaración. "No dije eso para insultarte, lo digo como prueba de por qué debemos _morder _el rayo de ki y aceptar que no vamos a estar conectados con nadie más sino con el otro." Levantando lentamente su cabeza y con un exasperado suspiro, él terminó, "Nunca seré para ti un compañero como Krillin lo es para esa androide, o Kakarotto lo fue para su arpía cuando aún estaba vivo, _pero _te seré fiel, te protegeré, te respetaré, y te mantendré _muy_ bien de sexo. Pero algo más que eso no puedo ofrecerte, al menos no ahora."

Cerrando sus ojos, Bulma contuvo las lágrimas cuando las sintió amenazar con caer mientras retiraba su mano de sus labios para poder liberar una corta carcajada. "Bueno, aunque 'proteger, respetar y sexo' no son exactamente 'amor, honor y alegría,' si las dijiste en serio, y digo _realmente _en serio, tal vez esto no sea tan malo." Ella secó sus ojos, eliminando cualquier signo de tristeza de sus palabras.

"Oh, las dije en serio, mujer, específicamente la última," señaló él con una de sus clásicas sonrisas mientras la halaba en su regazo. "Entonces qué será?" preguntó él mientras acariciaba sus dedos por la piel de gallina cubriendo sus brazos hasta alcanzar la tira de su camiseta. "Sí?" él bajó la tira por su brazo justo lo suficiente para exponer la parte superior de uno de sus cremosos montículos, "o no?" con un frunce él regresó la tira para descansarla seguramente en su hombro. "Qué será?" repitió él mientras trazaba su clavícula con su dedo índice. "Hm?" insistió él, permitiéndole al dedo caer peligrosamente cerca a su escote.

"No me gusta que estés tratando de seducirme para sacarme una respuesta," ella hizo un puchero mientras su simple caricia iniciaba un fuego entre sus muslos.

"Seducirte?" Vegeta se burló de la idea optando por comenzar un ataque, envió su otra mano para asaltarla desde atrás mientras pasaba las puntas de sus dedos suavemente arriba y abajo arqueando lentamente su espina. "Escasamente estoy tocándote, cómo podría estar haciendo algo como eso?"

Bulma gruñó cuando él continuó con sus suministros, "Te odio," gimió ella mientras la empujaba de espalda contra su cama, aunque nunca rompiendo contacto con su piel.

"No, no lo haces," contradijo él mientras separaba sus piernas sólo lo suficiente para acostarse entre ellas. "Porque si lo hicieras," él agarró el borde de su camiseta y comenzó a exponer lentamente su piel, pulgada por pulgada, "no estarías tan afectada por mi." Plácidamente la observó levantar sus brazos sobre su cabeza para que pudiera descartar completamente el impedimento. Sus ojos devoraron sus muy ocultos tesoros mientras tiraba su camiseta en el piso junto a su cama.

Conteniéndose de la tentación de consumirlos todos de una vez, concentró su atención en la parte de abajo de su ropa, queriendo deshacerla de cualquier otro encubrimiento. En el mismo lento y cuidadoso descubrimiento, Vegeta removió la ropa interior y pantalones de Bulma, desvistiendo su cuerpo de todo menos su natural perfección. "Mucho mejor," decidió él mientras se tomaba unos momentos para simplemente disfrutar de su desnuda gloria. Era difícil para él creer que había logrado vivir tanto tiempo sin experimentar la estimulación de su cremosa piel contra la suya.

"Vegeta," el levemente ofendido sonido de su nombre distrajo sus pensamientos. "Sólo vas a mirarme toda la noche, o vas a tirar esos pantalones," ella agarró el elástico que los mantenía arriba, "y a hacerme el amor?" Aunque había intentado seguir su paso al bajar sus pantalones, dos fuertes manos sujetaron las suyas para empujarla contra la cama deteniendo su intento.

"Todo a su tiempo," prometió él antes de insistir en que le permitiera libre dominio sobre su cuerpo. "Esto debe hacerse bien," explicó él mientras llevaba sus labios hacia sus senos para comenzar a mordisquearlos con sus dientes y lengua.

"Vegeta," Bulma gruñó su nombre mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus hombros y comenzaba a acariciar su musculosa espalda. "Y qué es _esto_ que estamos haciendo?" preguntó ella entre jadeos. "Tú… dijiste algo sobre… sobre una unión antes," ella dejó su recuerdo ahí; había olvidado lo distrayente que podía ser su lengua.

"Sí," aceptó él mientras movía sus labios por su ombligo, metiendo y sacando lentamente su lengua para producirle cosquillas, "eso es exactamente para lo que estoy preparándote." Sus manos bajaron hacia sus muslos y gradualmente los separó. Comenzando un lento rastro de besos por su pelvis, agarró sus caderas para detener sus espasmos de interrumpir sus caricias. Complacido con su reacción, apenas pudo controlar su excitación cuando sus labios llegaron a los rizos azules que lo guiaban a su tesoro.

En los años que él había pasado viviendo en abstinencia, muchas noches había imaginado este privilegio, tenerla retorciéndose bajo él, su cuerpo rogando unirse con el suyo una vez más. Ahora que finalmente la tenía, todos sus sueños, sus fantasías podrían satisfacerse. Inhalar el intoxicante aroma de su excitación era suficiente para llevarlo hacia el borde, pero se contuvo. Esta noche era para ella. Era la única forma que sabía cómo disculparse por todo lo que había y la haría pasar durante su unión.

Pasando brevemente sus labios por sus húmedos pliegues, él sintió un inmediato corrientazo de shock correr por su cuerpo al contacto. Asumió que ella no esperaría tan egoísta acto de él, pero se lo debía. Quería reparar todo el dolor que había causado en ella por tanto años. Esta noche simplemente sería el comienzo de su plácida pena. Bajando sus labios sobre ella, sintió los temblores por su cuerpo mientras la complacía, mordiendo, pellizcando, lamiendo y bebiendo todo lo que su sexo tenía para ofrecerle. Hacía mucho se había perdido semejante gratificación personal simplemente de sus eufóricos gritos por _más_.

"Oh, Vegeta, sí," repetía ella continuamente mientras Vegeta, el alguna vez nervioso virgen, la llevaba al éxtasis del que sólo podría haber soñado. Nunca cesaba de asombrarla. Cuando pensó que las sensaciones corriendo por su cuerpo no podrían volverse más intensas, más potentes, pasó. Nada corto a una explosión de sus sentidos extasió su cuerpo cuando la llevó a su liberación.

Vegeta bebió cada última gota de su néctar antes de gatear sobre ella para observar mientras experimentaba el resplandor de su orgasmo. No podía recordar una vez que luciera más radiante. Descartando rápidamente sus propios pantalones para liberar su miembro dolorosamente reprimido, se suspendió sobre su entrada, esperando que ella se recuperara de su primer orgasmo para que pudiera advertirle lo que estaba por pasar entre ellos.

Una vez que los ataques en su cuerpo habían disminuido a simples escalofríos, Bulma abrió sus ojos para mirar a su amante. _Amante_, eso era lo que él era ahora? Eso era lo que ellos estaban haciendo ahora? Abriendo su boca para preguntar, fue silenciada rápidamente cuando él forzó sus labios sobre los suyos, permitiéndole saborearse. Recibiendo la invasión, ella subió sus manos por su espalda hasta que sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de su torso. Cuando él retiró sus labios, ella se asustó de ver una mirada casi atemorizada en sus ojos. "Qué pasa?" preguntó ella sin aliento mientras él recostaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aunque no completamente, por temor de aplastarla.

"Tienes que entender lo que estamos por hacer," él pausó para estabilizar su respiración. "Habrán consecuencias, la mayoría de las cuales tendrás que soportar tú, intentaré ayudar, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Necesito saber si aún estás dispuesta," él tenía que darle la oportunidad de irse, nunca se perdonaría por permitirle caminar ciegamente al infierno que estaba por causar en ella.

"Estás asustándome," respondió ella nerviosa mientras movía una mano para rodear su rostro. "De qué estás hablando?"

Descansando su cabeza sobre la suya, lentamente comenzó a explicar, "este ritual, la unión, es a un nivel físico y mental. Cuando unamos nuestros cuerpos, también estaremos uniendo nuestras mentes. En segundos tu pasado se volverá el mío, y el mío," él pausó para dar el golpe, "el mío se volverá el tuyo." Él esperó otro momento para permitir que la severidad de sus palabras se asentara. "Verás Vegetasei, conocerás el dolor de perder tu hogar, pueblo, y familia. Sabrás lo que es la vida bajo Freezer. Experimentarás la muerte; dada por ti y a ti. Conocerás el verdadero dolor: físico y emocional, para ti y de ti. Y me conocerás, todo de mí: mi lado oscuro, mi lado malo. Entiendes lo que estoy diciéndote, Bulma? No conocerás mi vida simplemente como un espectador; verás, olerás, probarás, escucharás y sentirás todo lo que he experimentado. Mi pena, mi dolor, mis derrotas, todo se volverá tuyo, Bulma. Aún estás dispuesta, sabiendo la carga que soportarás por mi?"

Bulma sintió su mano secar sus lágrimas mientras era informada de las noticias. No era de extrañar que hubiese esperado para soltarle esto en el último minuto, si hubiera estado de mente lógica habría corrido en dirección opuesta al escuchar el concepto de familiarizarse _así _con la vida de Vegeta. Ella no era tan ingenua como para imaginar que su vida fue simplemente una de desaliento bajo un cruel tirano. Sabía lo destrozado que fue Vegeta alguna vez, había sido informada de su muerte en Namekusei, lo dolorosa y humillante que fue para él. Muchas veces había soñado con estar a su lado, ayudándolo durante el sufrimiento al que había sido sujeto. Entonces cómo podría ella, cuando estaba ofreciéndole compartir _toda _su vida con ella, alejarse? Mirando sus ojos ébano, supo su respuesta muy fácilmente. Después de halar sus labios en los suyos para un rápido beso, aceptó, "Nunca he podido negarte algo, Vegeta, no comenzaré ahora. Quiero esta unión contigo."

Cerrando sus ojos, una atípica sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras él halaba su cuerpo ceñidamente en su abrazo. "Te arrepentirás de esto al principio, pero después, te prometo que nunca tendrás motivo de queja con esta decisión." Él la dejó sin oportunidad para pensar más mientras entraba en su cuerpo. Se movió a un rudo paso, generando el mayor placer entre sus cuerpos como fuera posible para que el dolor de la primera ruptura de su piel fuera menos agonizante. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, Vegeta descansó sus dientes contra la piel donde su hombro encontraba su cuello. Y una vez que sintió su cuerpo alcanzar su liberación, él clavó sus colmillos en su carne; bebiendo su sangre, uniendo su mente, cuerpo y espíritu a él por toda la eternidad.

Su liberación siguió pronto después, como lo hizo la penetración de su propia piel por sus dientes. Él asumió que después de haber visto todos sus recuerdos había sabido qué hacer. Como lo había dicho, sólo había tomado simples segundos para que la transferencia tomara lugar. Él conoció su vida, y sus sentimientos, particularmente los más fuertes por él que nunca pudiese haber imaginado. De su intercambio con ella había llegado a notar un asombroso concepto, amor. Emoción con la que había luchado, pero a la que había sido sujeto mientras pasaban más y más tiempo juntos, era de hecho lo que ella había deseado tanto, _amor_. Finalmente entendió, porque lo que ella había sentido por él todos estos años era exactamente lo que él estaba sintiendo por ella. Sólo deseaba que pudieran haber hecho esto antes, les hubiese ahorrado años de dolor.

Aunque nada le hubiese ahorrado a su mujer lo que estaba pasando mientras removía sus dientes de su cuello. Ella estaba sollozando. No esperaba menos. Después de salir de su cuerpo, él los envolvió juntos, fuertemente bajo las cobijas. Descansó su cabeza contra su cuello mientras le prometía suavemente ayudarla durante la noche. Entraría en su mente mientras dormía e intentaría curar algo del daño que estaba seguro había sido hecho por su bombardeo de recuerdos. Por supuesto, la única forma de aliviarla era a través de sus sueños, y temía que nunca lo lograra en su ya agitado estado.

Colocando sus dedos contra un punto de presión en el lado sin marcar de su cuello, él la dejó inconsciente. Luego colocando una mano levemente en su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, entró cuidadosamente en su mente para comenzar a enseñarle cómo vivir con los horrores que ahora debía soportar, sólo para que ella pudiera vivir su vida a su lado.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, así que están unidos. Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero creo que esta historia necesita un capítulo más para atar todo. Espero que regresen para la conclusión de _Enamorados por Primera Vez._

------


	20. Amor Saiyajín

**ENAMORADOS POR PRIMERA VEZ**

(_Falling In Love A First Time_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 20: Amor Saiyajín

------

Bulma despertó con un bostezo, levantando su cabeza sobre su palma mientras observaba dormir a su compañero. _Compañera_. Ese era el término que a Vegeta le gustaba usar para ella. En los pocos meses desde que se habían unido había llegado a conocer a un Vegeta completamente diferente. No era más inhibido a su alrededor. No había secretos para esconder entre ellos. Ella sabía todo de él, su necesidad por mantener la fachada de macho que tenía se había vuelto un arte. Aunque _ese_ Vegeta siempre emergía cuando estaban en compañía de guerreros o amigos que podrían sorprenderse por su lado más sensible, sabía quien era por dentro verdaderamente, y reviviría cada momento de dolor que el intercambio le había costado sólo para asegurar la indestructible conexión que ahora mantenían.

Y, Dende, hubo dolor, físico y mental. No fue una prueba fácil hacer la paz con las atrocidades que Vegeta había cometido, y que le habían cometido, pero después de ver toda su vida, entendió realmente que todo eso lo hizo quien era. Vegeta nunca había conocido algo de las emociones más suaves. Nunca conoció el amor, nunca conoció la confianza, o la piedad o la devoción, o el simple acto de la amabilidad. No fue sino hasta que llegó a la Tierra, después de casi treinta años de pura miseria, que aprendió qué era preocuparse por alguien. Y para su sorpresa, ella había sido la figura focal de todo eso.

Si ella hubiese tenido idea qué tan grandioso afecto fue para él entregarse durante su celo, no habría sido tan sumisa en su liberación. Nunca había conocido la caricia de una mujer, la alegría que el cuerpo físico podría sentir. Toda su vida fue construida sobre el dolor, empujándose al borde de la muerte sólo para lograr un incremento en energía. Verdaderamente era la personificación de un milagro. No creía que ningún otro ser, aparte de su príncipe, pudiese haber experimentado todas las dificultades que había tenido y vivido para contarlo.

Mirando su rostro durmiente, no pudo contener la sonrisa que adornó sus labios. Bajando su cabeza para descansarla contra su pecho para poder escuchar el continuo latido de su corazón, cerró sus ojos recordando la sesión de intimidad de la noche anterior. Había sido difícil para ella creer cuán maravilloso podría ser en la cama un hombre que había tenido tan poca experiencia con mujeres. Habían hecho el amor cada noche desde que se unieron; la pasión que sentían por el otro era casi demasiada de callar. Por supuesto, después de haberse negado mutuamente por tantos años, no era sorpresa que sus relaciones fueran tan poderosas. La adicción que ella sentía por él sólo se reflejaba en su necesidad por ella. Verdaderamente eran dos partes de un todo, y ahora que finalmente estaban juntos, nada los separaría.

"Mmmm," un profundo gruñido de su apuesto Saiyajín la sacó de su contemplación. Rodando sobre su estómago para que pudiera hacer contacto visual con su amante, Bulma sonrió un cálido buenos días. "Tardes, creo que son," corrigió Vegeta después de darle un rápido vistazo al reloj. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios en remembranza de la pasada noche mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Con la luz del sol brillando a través del balcón, verdaderamente lucía angelical.

"Dónde está mi sorpresa?" demandó ella interrumpiendo su caricia para llevar su mano hacia sus labios en un corto beso. "Anoche dijiste que tenías algo para mi, dónde está?"

Vegeta rió ante su necesitada naturaleza. "Qué, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Bulma."

La mujer golpeó varias veces el pecho de su marido, mientras demandaba, "Vamos, Vegeta! Anoche me dijiste que tenías algo para mi, pero que tenía que trabajar para recibirlo, y si recuerdo correctamente," ella deslizó su lengua contra su marca, sabiendo el tipo de placer que podía generar en su cuerpo al simple contacto, "Anoche trabajé _muy _duro, así que dámelo!"

Vegeta siseó cuando el placer que estaba sintiendo de repente fue interrumpido mientras Bulma se separaba de él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y prometiendo no atenderlo más si no le entregaba el premio. "Muy bien, tú ganas," él se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche junto a su cama y abrió el cajón superior para sacar algo. Antes de que lo hiciera, demandó que cerrara sus ojos. Una vez que obedeció a su demanda, Vegeta sacó su regalo, y agarró su mano izquierda, deslizándolo lentamente en su dedo. "Está bien, ahora puedes abrirlos."

Abriendo sus ojos, Bulma llevó su mano más cerca a sus ojos para inspeccionar el perfecto anillo de diamante ante ella. "Oh Dende, Vegeta, esto es hermoso," ella se movió en la cama para quedar acostada junto a él otra vez, "pero significa lo que creo que significa?"

Escondiendo el frunce que Vegeta quería exhibir instintivamente, asintió lentamente en afirmación. "No mentiré; creo que la costumbre humana del matrimonio es una farsa. No hay permanencia en eso, y el hecho de que sea tan público, bueno algo tendrá que hacerse sobre eso en nuestro caso, pero, supongo que si estuviste dispuesta a seguir mi tradición, puedo someterme a la tuya."

Bulma se retiró sentándose cuando escuchó su nula propuesta de matrimonio. "Estás seguro que puedes, idiota! Sabes lo que pasé por _tu_ unión? Lo menos que puedes hacer es tomar parte en una indefensa y pequeña ceremonia! Por supuesto, eso es asumiendo que quiera casarme contigo; digo, no te pusiste de rodillas y me preguntaste! Sólo asumiste que aceptaría, bueno _eso_ amigo es horriblemente presuntuo--" si diatriba fue interrumpida cuando Vegeta tomó su rostro y la haló en un rudo beso.

Una vez que sintió que sus objeciones terminaron, se burló, "Honestamente, mujer, estoy tratando de hacer algo bueno, saboréalo."

Decidiendo permitir que la alegría de saber que en realidad iba a casarse con ella fuera suficiente, Bulma se acostó de nuevo junto a él mientras continuaba observando su anillo; "Realmente es hermoso," decidió finalmente, "quién lo escogió?"

Girando para mirarla, lucía ofendido, "Yo lo escogí. Qué crees; que soy incapaz de una tarea humana menor, como escoger un anillo de compromiso?"

"No, no es eso," Bulma fue rápida en refutar. "Supongo que pensé que la 'menor' parte de la tarea te detendría en frío."

El alguna vez príncipe Saiyajín hizo una mueca ante la suposición mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de su compañera y ahora futura esposa. "Bueno, supongo que te has ganado el derecho para ser llamada mi 'esposa', aunque aún prefiero compañera, y aún mejor, _mujer_," él mordió su nariz juguetonamente para detener su queja. "Además, el tener tus recuerdos hizo más fácil la tarea. Sabía _exactamente _lo que querías."

Bulma hizo mala cara mientras miraba a _su_ príncipe, "Eso es trampa, Vegeta. No puedes usar mis recuerdos para averiguar lo que quiero. Tienes que actuar como un hombre normal y ver las sutiles señas, e intentar ser creativo. El romance no es nada sin la sorpresa!"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Vegeta ofreció una corta y honesta respuesta, "no tienes que preocuparte por mi siendo 'creativo' o 'sorpresivo' cuando se refiera a 'romance', porque _no_ soy romántico. No hago regalos, citas, o gestos considerados. Así que simplemente tendrás que aprender a conformarte con cantidades y cantidades y cantidades de sexo." Terminó él en tono divertido plantando otro rápido beso en sus labios antes de separarse de la mujer para salir de la cama.

"Vegeta!" Bulma se levantó de rodillas, las cobijas envueltas seguramente alrededor de su cuerpo, demandando saber por qué estaba dejándola.

"Es la una de la tarde, mujer," explicó él mientras se colocaba un par de sus pantalones azules de entrenamiento. "Aunque no me arrepiento de permanecer despierto hasta tempranas horas de la mañana fornicándote, he perdido tiempo precioso de entrenamiento."

Sintiendo caer su quijada, Bulma cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho enojada mientras lo miraba. "Apenas nos comprometimos y quieres ir a entrenar!?"

Pausando un momento para asegurar que la pregunta no fuera una broma, respondió cuidadosamente, "Sí."

Agarrando la almohada en la que él había dormido tan cómodamente anoche, le lanzó la tela llena de plumas a su futuro esposo. "Vegeta!" ella saltó de la cama y caminó directo en frente de él. "No puedes irte ahora! Tenemos cosas que decidir, como cuándo vamos a hacer esto, a quién puedo invitar, dónde vamos a hacerlo, quieres invitaciones, usarás un esmoquin, quién será tu padrino?!?! Esto es importante! No puedo decirlo--"

"Lo haremos aquí, este fin de semana. Compra uno de esos horribles vestidos blancos si quieres, y por _no _más del tiempo que toma decir 'acepto,' usaré uno de esos estúpidos trajes negros. Tu madre será tu 'dama de honor,' tu padre te 'entregará,' y el niño será mi 'padrino.' Nadie más, además de la justicia de la paz, estará presente para atestiguar mi humillación. Esos son todos los detalles que necesitas, y las únicas concesiones que haré. Si no te gustan mis términos simplemente puedes continuar viviendo una vida de 'pecado,' conmigo—la cual, a propósito tiene mi voto," él rodeó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer para traerla para un largo beso. Cuando la soltó por aire, las lágrimas en sus ojos lo sorprendieron. "Qué?"

Secando el líquido de sus mejillas, Bulma forzó una sonrisa mientras sacudía su cabeza. "No sé, supongo que realmente estoy feliz. Así es exactamente como siempre soñé nuestra boda, una ceremonia privada con nuestra pequeña familia y mis padres; era todo lo que quería de ti."

Llevando a la llorosa mujer a su abrazo, Vegeta rió con perspicacia, "Lo sé, Bulma. Y como dije antes, tú seguiste mi costumbre; sería un deshonor para mi no seguir la tuya." Él le permitió otros minutos para disfrutar su calor, y luego una vez más se separó para agarrar sus botas de entrenamiento, "Pero, como también dije antes, tengo entrenamiento que hacer."

El momento de serenidad de Bulma se desvaneció rápidamente mientras observaba a su príncipe destellarle una de sus malvadas sonrisas antes de dejarla sola para disfrutar de la gloria de estar 'recién comprometida.' Dejando caer la sábana envuelta a su alrededor, se dirigió al baño para bañarse y cambiarse. Tenía varias personas que necesitaban escuchar las alegres noticias, y no quería dejar a ninguna de ellas en suspenso.

------

"Lo hiciste, de verdad!?!?" Trunks comenzó una serie de golpes tan pronto como su padre soltó las felices noticias. En los últimos meses, el alguna vez descorazonado espíritu del niño había sido catapultado a alturas astronómicas cuando sus padres le dijeron que iban a regresar. Trunks había estado feliz, pero precavido por la noticia. No quería permitirse excitarse demasiado por el concepto de su familia finalmente volviéndose indestructible, si los arreglos sólo eran temporales. Pero ante el sonido de su padre diciendo que iban a casarse, era como si todos sus muros se derrumbaran. "Y cuándo será?"

"Este fin de semana," respondió Vegeta mientras lanzaba una serie de golpes a un enemigo imaginario, "Estoy seguro de que tu madre querrá tomarte medidas para un traje, así que aguántalo y sé complaciente. Entendido?"

"Entendido!" Prometió Trunks, antes de que una idea adicional golpeara su mente. "Oye, papá, si vas a casarte con mamá, entonces tienes que tener un padrino. Pero tú no tienes amigos, así que--"

"No necesito un montón de molestos _amigos_," espetó Vegeta ante la nota insultante que contenía la pregunta del niño. "Además, ya le dije a tu madre que tú tienes el trabajo."

"Wow, de verdad!" Trunks comenzó a saltar una vez más. "Eso es genial! No puedo esperar hasta la boda! Ustedes finalmente van a ser unos padres de verdad—no era que no lo fueran antes, pero esto será más genial!"

"Niño," Vegeta gruñó lo fuerte suficiente para interrumpir el balbuceo del niño, "regresa a tu entrenamiento."

Trunks frunció mientras cruzaba sus brazos defensivamente, "aw, vamos, papá, esta es una GRAN noticia, no puedo ir a felicitar a mamá primero?"

"Bien," Vegeta se encogió, "pero tendrás que trabajar el doble por cada minuto que estés lejos!"

Trunks se iluminó frente a su padre antes de escabullirse. Realmente no le importaba tener que pasar tiempo extra entrenando, su familia finalmente estaba completa; estaba muy animado como para preocuparse por algo más.

------

"Felicitaciones," la forzada respuesta fue la más pacífica que haya escuchado en todo el día. Después de decirles a sus padres, y de recibir estruendosos mejores deseos de su madre y una cálida aceptación de su padre, Trunks había mantenido alta la energía al ofrecer su alegría pronto después. Pero ahora, fue difícil para ella manejar la mala nota con la que sabía tenía que tratar, estar cara a cara con su primer amor y ahora mejor amigo.

"Está BIEN decirme cómo te sientes realmente, Yamcha. Nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo, no necesitamos esconder las cosas el uno del otro," ella extendió una mano por el escritorio para tomar la suya. Estuvo complacida de verlo encontrar sus ojos con una genuina sonrisa.

"Estoy feliz por ti, Bulma, realmente lo estoy," admitió él con reservada seguridad. "Créelo o no, siempre quise que encontraras la felicidad. Alguna vez pensé que podría ser conmigo, pero ahora lo sé mejor. Nunca podría hacer brillar tus ojos en la forma que Vegeta lo hace. Y aunque no pretenderé entender qué tiene él que no tenga yo, lo respetaré, y realmente espero que los tres sean felices."

"Oh, sé que sí," ella levantó su mano para secar unas lágrimas. Parecía estar haciendo mucho eso hoy. "Vegeta y yo ya hemos compartido nuestros votos, en un sentido. Sabemos exactamente lo que estamos recibiendo del otro, y es más de lo que podríamos haber esperado. Así que créeme cuando te digo, nuestras dificultades pasadas se terminaron. Nos entendemos mutuamente, y eso hace que lo que tenemos sea indestructible."

Echándose hacia atrás para descansar casualmente en su asiento, Yamcha liberó una larga bocanada de aire. "Me atrevo a decir que estás verdaderamente enamorada, Bulma; es difícil de creer que Vegeta sea la chispa en tus ojos."

Levantándose de su asiento, Bulma rodeó el escritorio hacia el frente, y se apoyó contra él suavemente tomándose un momento para encarar la realidad. "Supongo que eso parece un poco extraño, especialmente después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, pero lo amo, con todo mi corazón, así como él a mi."

"Bien," Yamcha se levantó de su asiento con media sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su ex novia y depositaba un suave beso sobre ella. "Realmente te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Bulma. Si alguien la merece, eres tú."

"Gracias, Yamcha," Bulma observó mientras él se giraba tranquilamente y sin más palabra salió de su oficina. Había sido difícil para ella darle la noticia a un hombre con el que había tenido mucha historia, pero estaba segura de dónde yacía su corazón, y sin importar qué, siempre estaría con su príncipe.

"Mamá," el repentino sonido de la voz de su hijo sacó a Bulma de su trance mientras se volteaba para ver a Trunks viniendo hacia ella. "Era Yamcha el que vi?" preguntó él sin aliento cuando finalmente se detuvo ante ella. Aparentemente había estado entrenando con su padre la mayoría de la tarde.

"Sí, lo era, le dije que tu padre y yo vamos a casarnos," explicó ella levantándose para enderezarse. "Y, por qué viniste a mi oficina? Necesitas algo?"

"Sí!" Un frunce adornó los labios del pequeño mientras cruzaba brevemente sus brazos en un puchero. Había tenido un desagradable intercambio con su padre hace unos minutos, después de haberle sido negado un viaje al parque. Trunks había esperado que el humor particularmente animado en el que su padre estaba funcionara a su ventaja, pero resultó estar tristemente equivocado. "Mamá, quiero ir al parque!" Trunks saltaba arriba y abajo, halando el pantalón de su madre.

"Trunks, tengo trabajo que hacer, ve y pregúntale a tu padre." Bulma le sonrió a su apuesto hijo intentando regresar a sentarse en su escritorio, fue detenida abruptamente por la insistencia de su hijo.

"Vamos mamá," Trunks hizo un puchero, su padre pudo haber dicho 'no', pero eso no significaba que no podría intentar hablarle a su madre, "sabes que papá no me llevará! Él odia el parque!"

"Pídeselo amablemente, Trunks." Bulma empujó a su hijo hacia la puerta.

"Aw, vamos, por favor mamá!" Trunks la detuvo de empujarlo más. Él le destelló sus grandes ojos azules de cachorro mientras fruncía en una súplica por piedad. "No puedes preguntarle? Sabes que él te escuchará!"

"Trun--"

"Por favor." Trunks sacó más su labio inferior para verse más suplicante.

"Oh, está bien." Bulma rió mientras pasaba a su hijo y caminaba por el pasillo. Momentos más tarde estaba en la cocina, mirando la atractiva parte trasera del perfectamente esculpido padre de Trunks. Caminando tras él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre sin camisa, tomando ventaja de la oportunidad para sentir su bien esculpido pecho.

"No voy a ir al parque." Dijo él rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

"Vamos." Ella maniobró rodeándolo para que pudiera mirar sus ojos sin fondo. "Tu hijo de verdad quiere ir, y no puedo llevarlo ahora."

"Tu hijo," corrigió el oscuro hombre, antes de morder la banana que había tomado.

Bulma frunció, en forma similar a la de Trunks, antes de trazar las perfectas hendiduras en los abdominales de su amante. "Realmente odio tener que hacer esto," ella hizo un puchero antes de inclinarse en su oído, "pero si Trunks no juega esta tarde, tú no jugarás esta noche," susurró ella seductora, antes de clavar sus dientes en la banana y tomar un pedazo sugestivamente.

El hombre ante ella gruñó profundo en su garganta antes de intentar atrapar sus labios, él fracasó mientras lo esquivaba con una sonrisa victoriosa. "Ah, ah, ah," le advirtió, "no antes de que lleves a Trunks al parque."

"Honestamente," él se permitió una sonrisa para adornar sus labios mientras retrocedía, "si continúas siendo así de manipuladora, voy a comenzar a pensar que estoy disipado por ti."

"Dende, prohíbelo," el par rió, antes de llamar a Trunks para unírseles.

"Pero sabes que esto es cosa de una vez, mujer," añadió él con toda seriedad, mientras se separaba de Bulma antes de que pudieran ser vistos por su hijo.

"Por supuesto," Bulma le permitió creer lo que deseaba, antes de voltear para ver entrar a su hijo. "Tu padre ha aceptado llevarte al parque."

"De verdad! Gracias papá!" Trunks corrió y abrazó a su padre, quien a cambio se separó rápidamente del niño antes de dejar la cocina.

Trunks sólo rió entendiendo, cuando su padre salió. Luego, volteando hacia su madre, le ofreció un abrazo mucho más receptivo. "Gracias mamá, sabía que él no te diría no. Te ama demasiado!"

"Aw, eso crees?" Bulma mordió su labio inferior, emocionada por la idea. "Debes ir a alistarte para el parque, estoy segura que tu papá no querrá esperar."

"Cierto," Trunks asintió antes de girarse para irse.

Mientras Bulma observaba a su hijo desaparecer de la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí. Por primera vez en su existencia no convencional, finalmente tenía todo lo que había querido. Un apuesto hijo, y ahora a su príncipe encantado—bueno, tal vez la parte 'encantado' no se aplicaba mucho, pero una cosa era segura, lo que tenía, sabía que era para siempre.

Pensando en cuando todo comenzó, Bulma no pudo evitar sino recordar la profética conversación que había tenido con Vegeta, días antes de su triple celo. Le había preguntado qué buscaba en una mujer, y para su sorpresa le había confesado un deseo por una mujer que fuera, como él lo había puesto, _suave_. Por años nunca había entendido lo que había querido decir con el adjetivo, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Su necesidad por una mujer 'suave' no tenía nada que ver con un estado del ser físico o emocional, lo que estaba pidiendo era su atención.

Por mucho tiempo Bulma falsamente había creído que Vegeta nunca podría amarla porque no era Saiyajín, y por ende, tampoco lo fuerte suficiente física ni emocionalmente para estar con él; pero, en verdad, eso fue lo que nunca quiso. Lo que secretamente había deseado toda su vida era una red segura. Alguien con quien no tuviera que ser tan duro, alguien con quien no tuviera que mantener arriba la principesca fachada, alguien a quien no temiera admitir sus sentimientos, con quien llorar, o incluso a quien mostrarle emociones _reales_. Eso era lo que había querido decir con suave. Una mujer que fuera el total opuesto a él, cuyo gentil corazón y alma pudiera nutrir el suyo golpeado y roto. Eso era todo lo que quería, y por qué la había alejado por tanto tiempo. Bulma reflejaba la gentilidad que el gran Saiyajín no Ouji siempre quiso pero, al mismo tiempo, lo había asustado.

Sin embargo, el temor de perderla fue más poderoso que el de tenerla. Y no sólo físicamente como lo había prometido, sino que lo que compartían era mucho más poderoso que algo que ninguno de ellos podría haber imaginado. La pasión al punto cercano de la obsesión era sorpresiva para ella. Él nunca se separaba de sus pensamientos, igual como Bulma sabía que nunca lo estaría de los suyos. Verdaderamente ellos eran un perfecto complemento para el otro, y juntos, era una fuerza con la que podían contar. Sin importar qué dificultades se les presentara, sabía que podrían salir bien, porque siempre se tendrían mutuamente, y a _su_ amor. No el amor trascendental que era definido por los humanos, sino un amor más profundo y eterno.

_Amor Saiyajín._

------

Fin

------

**Nota de LGV**: --Lágrimas—Bueno, eso es chicos y chicas. La saga de _Enamorados_ está completamente terminada. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el paseo.

**Nota de Inu:** Eso fue todo... pero no se me asusten, aquí no acaban los fics de esta excelente autora. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al recordarla, muchísimas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, tanto para LGV como para mi, les agradezco enormemente el apoyo, el interés y sus lindas palabras. Me disculpo por cualquier errorcito que se me pudiese haber escapado en cuanto a la traducción, aunque siempre reviso un capítulo varias veces antes de publicar puede pasar que el ojo me juegue bromas y ocurran esos pequeños deslices, si los hubo, mil disculpas y si no, pues me alegro mucho, siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo porque todo quede muy bien para que puedan leerlo y disfrutarlo sin inconvenientes... Una historia se termina pero otra comienza así que esperen pronto la publicación de un nuevo fic, aún no decido cuál pero pueden estar seguros que será en los próximos días... Muchas gracias a todos y hasta muy pronto!!!... Nos leemos...

------


End file.
